Forget About Me
by Lexiimakay16
Summary: She doesn't remember a thing. When the men save a woman who has suffered a dangerous blow to the head the men only planned on having her around until she woke up. However, how do you send an amnesiac out into the world? The answer is you don't. She promised to only stay with the men until she regains her memory, but she's happy making some new ones as well. Eventual Will/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters, I only own the Original Character.**

 **This story will follow close to the TV series with some changes and new adventures thrown in because of the new character development.**

A band of outlaws walked through the forest, laughing about something their poor cook much had said embarrassing him out of his wits.

There was no doubt that these were Robin Hoods men, being led by he Himself back to their camp which was still a good deal away but laughing and poking fun at one another was a good way to pass the time.

"Don't be such a sore spot Much." Robin laughed whole heartily slapping the man on the back. Much opened his mouth to reply when a scream erupted through the air. Much closed his mouth shocked, thinking for a moment that it was his mouth the scream had come from. When it was heard again, along with the grunts of men fighting. It was close, far too close.

"Come on then!" Robin said taking the lead heading towards the sounds of distress.

Robin stopped at the edge of the clearing where a man fought against another of Guy's men. The man was good as far as Robin was concerned, easily disarming the soldier before another came at him.

"What do we do?" Allan A'dale asked. bright eyes darting to locate all the men around the perimeter. There weren't many, that was good, it meant her was not looking for a fight, simply passing through.

"We better act soon before they get wise and all attack him." Robin said raising his bow. It disgusted him that Guy would sit there on his stallion and let his men do his work.

He wasn't sure why they were attacking the boy but he did not care, he was not going to pass up the opportunity to humiliate Guy and save an innocent.

Taking his aim he fired, the bow sliced through the air before lodging between guys fingers which rested on the saddle of the horse he rode.

His eyes widened, and his hand shot back in surprise, Guy's eyes darted around looking for signs of Robins men in the brush, but he couldn't see them.

"Split up." Robin instructed the men they nodded and left filling the gaps around the clearing. He watched as Guy looked around searching for him but not yet calling off the fight, Robin knew that Guy was too proud to send his men off on a hunt for him if he didn't know where he was. However, he also knew the man was idiotic enough to fall into the game, and not give-up until he found him.

"This has nothing to do with you Hood!" Guy yelled as the fight continued the poor boy now fighting two men and trying to avoid a third.

"You slandering Innocents has everything to do with me!" Robin yelled back, Guy hearing his voice turned his horse in the direction it had come from. He squinted trying to catch his silhouette in the trees but once again could not locate him.

"It's a runaway Hood! Ran into us on our path! He's not from here, so it has nothing to do with you!"

"Are you kidding? Runaways and outlaws are practically brothers!" He yelled a playful notion in his voice. Looking back at the still fighting group guy sneered.

"Have it your way!" Guy replied gruffly calling off his men. The man stopped his attack on the men and slowly attempted to back away from Guys approaching horse. "If he's with you, then have him." Without a hesitation Guy picked up what Robin assumed was a sack of gold, from his saddle and swung it down, hitting the boy in the back of the head with a hard _whack._

He crumpled to the ground, motionless, as the men mounted their horses and took off in the direction of Nottingham.

Robin frowned and put his bow on his arm and ran out to the boy.

"You think he's alright?" Much asked. Robin knelt down beside the boy, he was face down, wearing a black hooded cloak, as well as brown pants, boots and a large green tunic.

He had seen men die from a hit like that, but he was almost sure that this boy was stronger then he looked.

Without a word Little John rolled the boy over on his back. Showing his face covered by a mask, only his eyes showing.

"Better to get that off him, if he's hurt he'll need a better time breathing." Roy pointed out. The men nodded and Will took the hood off the boy before removing the mask carefully, making sure to support the boy's neck.

"Oh my." Allan whispered as the mask fell from his face, revealing the long dark hair, and gentle beautiful features of a woman.

"What is that?" Much gasped all the outlaws turned to look at the man.

"I know you haven't lucky with the ladies lately-" Allan began.

"I know what it is . . . .it's a girl."

"I think that is established." Robin replied gruffly rubbing his jaw with a hand and staring down at the girl.

"Is she . . .you know?" Much asked timidly.

Robin pressed his lips together in a tight line, dreading this moment. He placed his fingers under her nose, feeling carefully for breath, he looked up at the men and nodded. "She's alive."

"And she's not bad looking." Allan grinned leaning over the girl.

"Allan." Robin warned looking down at the unconscious woman. "We need to take her back to camp." Robin said. "She needs to be looked after, she may be breathing but that does not mean she will stay that way."

"Robin you really think that is a good idea?" Roy asked, he was silenced by little John who gave him a stern look and picked up the girl, he did his best to not jostle her on the walk but she was so limp and fragile in his arms, he was terrified he was going to break every bone in her body if he held her too tightly.

Will took up the rear of the pack, he was concerned, he wasn't opposed to having a woman around the camp, or even having to nurse her back to health but what did bother him was what

Gisbourne had said. She was a runaway, but a runaway from where? What if she actually was dangerous, or a criminal? Not everyone was what they appeared to be.

When they arrived back at their camp Robin led little john to a bed inside the small makeshift platform surrounded by curtains that Will had made."Lay her there." Robin instructed pointing to a bedroll, little John nodded and laid the girl down. There was no deny the girl was pretty, even in her sleeping form.

"What do you think she was doing with Gisbourne?" Much asked aloud looking down at the girl. She looked past marrying age, but she still looked young enough to be escorted.

"Giz said she was a runaway." Robin said staring at the girl intently. "but I don't know what she could have done to get into a fight with him. We should let her rest, Will stay by her side until I come to relieve you, notify me if there is any change." Robin instructed to the young handsome boy. He nodded and took a seat next to the still motionless girl.

The men exited and headed towards the fire pit to sit and talk about their newest arrival."You think she's dangerous?" Much asked aloud around the fire.

"Much.. . ." Allan began.

"I'm serious, we saw her fighting Gisbourne's men, what's to make you think that she won't fight us?"

Robin grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "I think we can handle an injured girl Much."

"Robin!" Will yelled coming out of the bower. The ban of outlaws stood up abruptly. "Come quick!" he said. They ran to the bower to see the girl, eyes wide, body convulsing on the bed, sweating like crazy.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded.

"I don't know! She just started to shake and jump like that." Will declared getting nervous.

"She's possessed! I knew she was trouble!"

"Shut up much!" Robin snapped. A feeble whimper left the girls mouth as her body continued to spasm.

"What do we do?' Allan asked watching in shock at the poor girl bouncing on the bed.

"I don't know." Robin admitted. Watching as her arm smacked against her side, once, then twice, then three times.

"Check her pockets!" Allan exclaimed. It took little John, Will and Allan to hold her down while Robin grabbed the small vile in her pocket.

"What do I do with this?" He asked looking at the clear liquid in the bottle.

The girls body slowed to a hault, but her eyes were widened and her mouth hung agape like she was attempting to say something.

"Murf. . . Ganl" she managed.

"what?" Robin asked surprised the girl could understand anything that was happening in her state

"Mourgth. . . dr.. . .in . . .gk" she managed out.

"Drink? Drink . . . drink!" Robin exclaimed, "Open her mouth!" Robin demanded. Allan placed his hand on the girls jaw and forced her mouth to stay open, Robin uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid in her mouth.

He watched in awe she she slowly began to physically relax, the only thing shaking now was Much in the corner.

She was laying on the bed, limp and motionless once more, but she was awake and alert, looking around at the men standing in front of her. Will, little John and Allan released her from their grip and took a step back.

"Are you okay?" Will asked her letting out a low breath. She didn't answer just looked at the men with wide eyes.

"What is your name?" Robin asked her, voice soft and comforting.

"I-I don't know." she whispered. The men shared a look.

"Where are you from?" Robin asked her instead.

"I really don't know." she said large brown eyes widening in fear and shock.

Will looked at Allan who shrugged. He turned to the girl then lowering himself to look her in the eyes."It's okay, are you alright?"

The girl swallowed, and she nodded her head but her words deceived her "No." then she fell unconscious once again.

 **Authors note: Constructive criticism is encouraged and welcomed, as well as reviews, comments and questions. Please note that this is the first story that I am attempting to write in third person rather than from someones point of view.**

 **This is a story I have been wanting to write for quite a while and I am hoping it will live up to the expectations I have for it.**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"She doesn't remember anything.. . ." Robin muttered thinking things over.

"Robin what happened to her?"

"She lost her memory Much, that- that hit to the head it must have done something, must have been so bad to make her forget things." Robin said running a hand through her hair, "Do you remember? There were men in the war, that would wake up after being taken in from the battle field and not know who they were, or where they are.

"So what should we do?' Much asked.

The men looked at one another, awaiting someone to offer up a solution."Take her to Kirklies?" Roy suggested.

Allan laughed at the idea."I'm not being funny, but you really think they would take her?"

"Maybe we should look for her family." Will suggested, that reaction that she just had made him uncomfortable and concerned, that episode she had was obviously not a once in a lifetime event for her, she had something to control it which meant it had happened before and it frightened him. A girl with an issue like that should be with family, or a doctor.

"What family Will? She's a runaway, something tells me she doesn't have a family, at least not one worth going back to." Robin said.

'Then what?" Little John questioned.

Allan shrugged playing with a stone he had found on the ground."We can't keep her here, she's scared, you saw her."

"We can't send her anywhere else, if she doesn't remember anything she doesn't stand a chance." Little John said. The idea of having a younger person around was appealing to him, he missed his son and this girl was quite young it seemed, he wanted someone to take care of and she would fit perfectly.

"She stays here, until we can figure out something." Robin decided. Normally Robin would be against anyone in the camp. But this girl knew nothing, she was a runaway and was willing to fight Gisbourne she was no threat to him.

Much shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Robin what if she wakes up and remembers? What if its temporary, do we want to risk her attacking us?"

Robin stood from his seat around the fire, ready to relieve Will from his post so he could eat. "We'll just let her go free, theres no need for a fight."

Sleep came easily that night, the men dreamed sweetly or not at all of the lives they once had or the lives they wished to have one day. It wasn't until the yell of young Allan A'dale that startled them awake.

"She's awake!" Allan yelled, the men rushed to their feet as fast as they could, sleep still clouding their judgment. Will Scarlett began to stand only to be knocked in the back of the neck with the butt of a sword, Little John was first to reach the attacker, thrusting his staff down towards her, he meant only to hit her arm, not harm her, but stun her. But she was smart and grabbed the staff in one hand jabbing her elbow into the large mans gut winding him.

She clanked away the sword of Roy and then Much, she seemed to be trying to cut her way through the men but she was not going quietly. Thankfully the fight did not last long. The mountain of a man was worried for the young girl and grabbed her wrist taking her by surprise and whirled her around holding her to his chest her own sword bent against her neck.

"Enough!" Robin yelled, the girls vision cleared and she noticed the man holding the bow pointed at her. She struggled against the beast holding her but despite her being a good fighter she was much weaker then any man here. "Just wait a moment! I know you're scared but we are not going to harm you."

"This coming from the man holding the bow to my face?" she demanded stretching her neck against the sharp metal of the sword.

"This is only because you attacked my men. I promise it is not our intention to hurt you, if we wanted to we would have when you were asleep would we have not?" Robin asked little John let her go, still holding the sword given a choice the girl sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered dropping releasing the sword from her grip, Little John allowed it to fall to the ground and slowly released her from his hold.

'It is alright." Robin placed his bow back on his back. One by one the men she had knocked down stood up noticing the lack of danger, Much ran and grabbed the sword throwing it out of her reach.

"Do you remember anything?" Will asked coming to stand by Robin rubbing his sore neck.

"No. . ." the girl replied looking down biting her lip out of embarrassment.

"Nothing?"

"No. . ."

"Surely you must remember something." the girl shook her head again.

"I'm sorry. I don't, the only thing I remember is running into a man in leather. He thought I was an outlaw. Then fighting. . . and nothing."

"You don't remember your name?" Allan asked coming out from the bower. She shook her head.

"Come sit down." Robin said gesturing to the log he had been sleeping next to, she hesitated for a moment before following orders and sitting down. "This is important, do you remember why you were running? Why Gisbourne wanted to fight you?" Assuming the man in leather was Gisbourne the girl shook her head. "What of family?"

"I'm sorry. . . I want to remember but I can't." she whispered gripping her head.

"It's alright, my name is Robin of Locksley and these are my men, Will, Much, Allan, Roy, Little John." He pointed to each of them men around him but the girl didn't seem to hear him. He could see it in her eyes she was wracking her brain for any bit of information she could find.

"We need to be able to call you something.' Will said, the gentle and kindest of the men sat down next to her, Robin approved of him getting so close to someone so vulnerable, she would

probably be most comfortable around him.

"The name Jessie stands out to me." she said suddenly looking up at the men who gave a small smile.

"Jessie it is, it is nice to meet you Jessie." Robin said holding out a hand to her, she took it shaking his hand.

"You're a good fighter." Allan commented cracking his neck.

Jessie only smiled embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Allan chuckled. "So you really don't remember a thing?"

Her expression changed to frustration and sadness."Nothing."

"I will tell you that your memory loss is due to a hard blow to the head. You're welcome to stay with us until we figure something out." Robin told her.

'Thank you."

"Why did you attack us?" Allan asked her. She looked at the men again and shrugged.

"I don't remember anything, and your face was an inch from mine. Any woman would have reacted the way I did." she said causing the men to chuckle.

"You really don't know much to think all women would have dropped my men where they stand." Robin joked.

Jessie shifted uncomfortably in her seat."You said your name was Robin?" she asked. "The now outlaw?" she asked.

"Ah so you do remember something." He smiled, pleased that she had already remembering.

"I don't think there is a person in England that could forget the story of you and your men." she said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Will asked she pressed her lips in tight line and shook her head.

"No, I just know who you are, I can't piece together who told me or where I was."

"Do you have anything that could help you?" Will asked, seeing that she didn't have any jewelry on her that could help.'

"Um." she said rummaging through her pockets. "There's this." she said opening a piece of paper. "All it says _I'll miss you, but don't come back._ I wouldn't. If I knew where I wasn't supposed to go." The note was unsigned much to everyones dismay, she sighed throwing the note in the fire.

"Well we know you can read." Allan said a cheerful tone to his voice.

"Which means you must have either been noble or come from nobility, or your parent was a teacher." Robin started.

They were attempting to be optimistic and getting excited but Jessie was nothing more than frustrated."Or I was taught at school, or some outlawed noble taught me, or I was dirt poor and just learned on free time. This doesn't mean anything!" Robin felt sorry for the girl, she did not know anything, and it must have been torture, but he couldn't help but smile at her smart aggressive attitude to him even though she did know who he was.

"Jessie, if you can read, and even write it means _something"_ Will pushed trying to assure her things were going to be okay.

"To me it means nothing. Unless I can read a map that tells me where I'm from." she replied bitterly.

Will looked up at Robin and shook his head he didn't know what to do to cheer the poor girl up.

"Do you know how old you are?" Allan asked.

"I think I just turned eighteen." she said. "Yes I did. . . .a month ago." she said.

"Well see that's something." Allan said in a far to cheery voice. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Siblings, parents? Home? Food? Celebrations? Anything?" Little John asked. She shook her head.

"I know the word Christmas, I know brother, and mom, and dad but I cannot picture anyone or connect it to anything." she said edge climbing in her voice.

"What about-"

"Stop it!" she yelled standing up tears forming in her eyes. "I don't remember okay!? Please stop asking me these questions cause I don't remember! I don't remember a mother, or a home, or a life. Please just stop asking me." she yelled at them, before standing walking into the forest. The men didn't worry about her taking off, but they all felt a little guilty for upsetting her.

"We were just trying to help." Much muttered picking a the fire pit with a stick.

"Much think about it, if you had forgotten everything, even your name and people kept mentioning things you should have, but don't remember having, wouldn't you be sad? To be asked about a mother and not remember her? To be asked about a home and not knowing if you have one or not? That girl lost everything and she doesn't even know what it is she lost.'

"Well when you put it like that, it's sad." Much proclaimed.

"Someone needs to speak with her." Little John said.

"I'll do it." Allan said standing up only to be pushed back down by Little John.

"Will, you go."

Will looked up wide eyed. "Me? Why me?"

"You're closest to her age are you not? She doesn't seem scared by you." Robin shrugged.

"That don't mean I ain't scared of her." he replied rubbing the back of his neck gingerly.

"Just go!" Roy snapped, Will sighed and stood up heading towards the forest in which she had disappeared. He realized that she had not gone more then a few feet into the forest. She rested against a tree looking out into the black forest. At the sound of him approaching she turned to look at him, but quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Jessie said.

"It's alright." Will said awkwardly he wasn't sure what to say to the girl. "We're sorry for upsetting you."

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset." she said turning to look at him fully. She really was beautiful, with pale skin and raven hair that fell across her back in waves, there was one small scar at the edge of her eyebrow, but that was the only imperfection on her face. Her eyes were small and brown in colour, her lips were a pretty blush pink, and she was far more exotic looking than the girls in Scarborough.

"The gang is not all bad." Will said leaning against a tree next to her.

"No I can see that. I'm just worried that I might be. My first instinct was to attack you lot, I had no idea I could even fight."

"We did."

"Excuse me?"

"We saw you, fighting with the soldiers, and you were good."

"Then I was hit?"

"Yeah, by something obviously really hard inside of a sac.."

"Well why didn't you step in _before_ I was hit?' she asked exasperated.

Will rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "We tried, but Robin likes to play games before getting serious." He hoped that his words didn't upset her but she didn't seem phased by what he said.

"I get it. You weren't the ones to hit me though, right?" Will shook his head quickly, and Jessie sighed shrinking against the tree. "I doubt you will have anything to help me remember, but I assume I should at least ask."

Will wished he had something to tell her, but he didn't. "We think it's because you were hit in the head. . . maybe we're wrong but you had a vial of something in your pockets." Will stopped her with his words once she started rummaging through her clothing again. "No, we already had you drink it. You were convulsing and shaking and we didn't know what was happening. You scared us something terrible, but that liquid made you stop and relax."

She gave him a confused glance, as if he were making it up."I don't remember that."

"I didn't think you would. But you know, Much thought you were possessed." He was happy when he saw her smile. "Come back to the camp, get some more sleep, with an injury like you've experienced you shouldn't be walking around."

"I am dizzy." She confessed, Will gestured for her to walk ahead of him and followed behind her, guided by the camp's fire.

Robin stood when he saw her and offered her a bright smile. "We thought you might have taken off."

Jessie shrugged. "Where would I go?"

"Jessie, you are more than welcome to stay with us until you regain your memory. We'll talk more in the morning, for the time being we all need our rest."

Jessie nodded and thanked the men one more time before heading off to catch a little more sleep before the sunrise in a few hours.

"I don't have to be monitoring her anymore do I?" Allan asked yawning, he had already made himself comfortable on the ground next to the fire.

"No, she seems to be alright."

"But she's not alright Robin." Will urged. "She doesn't remember anything. She told me that when she started fighting she didn't even know that she knew how."

"What happens if she never remembers Robin?" Much demanded. "A woman in the camp isn't the best idea."

"Why not?" Allan asked raising an eyebrow.

Much stuttered and then spread his arms out to gesture to the camp. "We're men, and she's. . . .she's a woman."

"You said that."

"Oh come on, don't they need, I don't know, extra care? And how are we going to bathe? And isn't she going to bleed?" The men burst into a fit of laughter. "What?" Much demanded, but the men only continued to laugh at his remarks.

Jessie laid on her cot, a smile coming to her face as she heard Much's concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jessie was shook awoke by Robin.

"It's time to practice." He grinned, Jessie sat up in her bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Practice what?"

"If you're going to stay here, and be with the gang, then you are going to have to practice fighting skills." Jessie quickly hurried after Robin stumbling as she did,

"Wait, what? I never agreed to killing anyone."

"And we are not asking you to. We have not killed a single soul while we have been outlaws." Robin explained. "But that doesn't mean we don't get into confrontations every once in a while."

He handed her a sword, the same sword she had been fighting with in the forest, but there seemed to be no recognition when he handed it to her, which was discouraging.

"You expect me to fight with you?"

Robin's brows furrowed. "Well, if you don't want to, then no. But if you're going to stay here then you still need to know how to fight off an intruder." Jessie turned the sword over in her hands a few times.

"Robin, I'm just concerned that I don't know how." She had no recollection of ever learning how to use a sword, when she held it, it was with proper grip and the previous night seemed to come naturally to her, but it also frightened her. It frightened her more than had she woken up and then men told her that she was a slave. Learning new things about herself as she did them was nerve wracking. What if she had learned to use a sword by killing people? Everything new she learned just left a bundle of unanswered questions and it was frightening, and frustrating.

Robin smiled, placing a hand over hers that still gripped the sword. "Believe me, you know how." Despite her fears, she agreed, not because she felt like she had to to stay apart of the gang, but because she was hoping that the act may trigger her memory, though she was willing to do anything at this point. "We'll start simple. Allan." Allan who was slumped against a tree talking to John looked up with surprise.

"Me? You want me to fight her?"

"Come on Allan, are you afraid you're going to lose?" Robin taunted, he walked up to the man and handed him a sword as well which he hesitantly took.

Allan came to stand in front of Jessie. "Okay now." Robin instructed. "Just practice deflecting his blade alright?"

Jessie nodded, terrified that the blade was about to sever her flesh, but something seemed to click in the back of her mind, as his sword stretched out toward her, her own sword batted it away.

Again he swooped his sword towards her and she was able to deflect his blow.

Had this been an actual fight, they looked like two enemies taunting and testing each others weaknesses, but Allan didn't seem to find any.

They circled one another, their speed never becoming more than a walk, and no strike was even intentional of hurting the other, but it was obvious to anyone watching that she had been trained. Her movements weren't sloppy they were skilled and well thought out, her technique was obvious and her skill level was high, but the fight never went anywhere further.

Jessie was no longer timid and afraid of using the sword, it felt as though it was an extension of her arm and she felt comfortable, but no memories were coming to her mind.

Jessie dropped the sword to the ground, the gang looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry." she said to the men. "It's not helping me remember."

Will walked towards her ax in hand. "Jessie we're hoping for you to regain your memory but we're not trying to speed up the process. We didn't want you to fight so you could remember, just

so you could practice and be safe with us." Jessie knelt to the ground and picked up the sword thrusting it towards Will to hold.

"Well I was hoping to regain my memory." She snapped at him. When he didn't take the sword from her she shook it violently at him. "Take it! I don't want it."

Will took a step back from the blade hands up in surrender. "It's yours."

Jessie's frustration melted away at once, and she took the time to actually look at the sword in her hands. It had a a beautiful golden handle, with the intricate work of tow snakes being coiled around one another, with small red rubies as the eyes.

The blade was clean and gleaming in the sun, Jessie thought that it was beautiful, and obviously expensive. At once she felt a possessive nature towards it, she didn't want anyone else to touch it, and she wanted to keep it near her always. Why? She wasn't sure, but feeling the attachment to the sword made her feel comfortable, it took away all doubts that she did not know how to use it.

"Let's go to town. A distraction would be nice, and you can even meet some of the villagers yes?" Robin asked cutting off her admiration of the sword. Jessie nodded and slid the sword into the scabbard on her hip.

The town was what she had expected, it was filled with people moving around and working, no one even seemed to notice when they arrived until they actually spoke to each other.

"Did you all live here?" Jessie asked Will as they patrolled the perimeter together, Jessie wasn't too sure what they were on the lookout for but Will had been doing his best to explain everything to her as they walked.

"I am, my father and brother are now in Scarborough, John. . . I'm not entirely sure, the same with Roy. And I don't think Allan has ever been in one place for longer than a month."

"So, how did you all meet?" Will looked down at her with an questionable look. "I know Robin has been helping the poor but thats all I remember."

Will couldn't help but smile. "You remember Robin but you can't remember your name?" At the look of despair that washed over her face Will immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright, I can't stay like this forever, can I?" She was attempting to lighten the mood but her tone implied that she didn't believe her own words.

"Well, my brother and I stole some flower, and we were caught and condemned to death. Robin saved us, along with Allan who had been sentenced for hunting in the wrong area of the forest.

When Robin was wanted for his crimes we all took off into the woods and Much followed because of his loyalty and friendship to Robin. John and Roy attempted to rob us in the woods and after saving his wife we all just banded together." Will hoped that his explanation made sense and was enough to take her mind off her empty memory.

"How did you save his wife?"

"The sheriff, is an evil, cruel man and he and the man that has taken over as Lord of Locksley, Guy of Gisbourne, were cutting out peoples tongues if they didn't tell where Robin was." Jessie's eyes widened in horror.

"They were what!? What kind of place do you all live in?"

"That is why we are here, to help the villagers and keep them safe and alive until king Richard returns from the holy lands."

There was a few moments of silence as the two continued to walk together. "I know I can't even remember my family." She said looking up at Will once more. "But I can't even imagine it's

much harder having to leave them."

Will smiled a small smile at her, and Jessie suddenly realized just how handsome the young outlaw was. "Thank you, but I still think you have the worse life right now out of all of us." Her eyes widened at his words. Jessie felt horrible, she hoped Will didn't think she was trying to use his situation to make herself feel better.

"No, I wasn't trying to make your situation seem worse-"

"I know what you meant." Will laughed.

The two walked together in silence once more, she decided to keep her mouth shut out of fear of saying something stupid again. Will was kind, and she felt more comfortable around him than the others. She assumed it was because they were closer in age, but she also felt as though he was the gentler of the other men, and he made her feel safe.

They had circled the town and had now stumbled across Robin speaking to a man outside of his home. Jessie ran up to Much curious as to what the two were talking about. "What is going on?"

"They're being evicted."

"Evicted?"

"Yes."

"I cannot be seen to take from you." the man said to Robin. "I cannot even be seen with you, my matthew- my mattew must work at the Castle." Jessie looked at the little boy who looked at

her shyly and then looked down at his hands. She felt her heart ache for this young boy, to be taken from his home and put to work in a place filled with such villainy.

"Owen." Robin interrupted. "Take your wife and family, get your belongings back into the mill. Jodrick will not evict you today." Robin assured and Jessie smiled as the man nodded and went to tell his family the news. Robin turned still looking at own and his family walking towards the two. "Lets go." he said not taking his eyes off the family.

"What are you waiting for?" Much asked.

'Nothing" Robin replied.

"Yes you are." Jessie said teasingly.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Much muttered.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"You want to see the look on her face don't you?" Much accused.

"Its nice to see someone happy for once." Jessie argued with him.

Much turned on the girl. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"I know I've only been here a day, but all I've seen is you sulking and looking angry." Robin smirked at the two and turned, the pair following after him.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked as they walked into the forest meeting with the rest of the outlaws.

"To find Jodrick." Robin said without looking at her, he was about to take the lead when Will stopped him.

"Robin wait, what do we do with Jessie."

"What do you mean, what do you do with me?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

Will turned to look her in the eyes. "Jessie, your goal is to remember and hopefully return to your life. You won't be able to do that if you are named and outlaw."

"He's right." Allan piped up. "If you're seen with us, they won't stop hunting you until you're caught."

Jessie opened her mouth to answer but promptly shut it. The men had a point but she wasn't happy with the idea of staying behind. She didn't like what she had seen in the village and she wanted to help. "Well I want to help you. Help them, I'm not going to sit around while all this is happening."

"They're right Jessie." Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever want to return to a normal life, then the sheriff and Guy cannot see you."

"The mask." The gang turned to look at John who had caught all of their attention.

"What about the mask she was wearing when we found her? She could wear that."

"Yes!" Jessie said quickly. "Wait what mask?"

"Alright." Robin said with a nod. "But so long as you know that that mask cannot come off if you ever want to move on with your life."

The idea frightened her, she was desperate to remember her past but there was also a burning desire deep inside her that would not let these men go off without her help. "Let's go."

The mask was made of some kind of flexible material that had been dipped in a black tar or wax. It formed beautifully to her face and had three slits, two for her eyes and one at her nose so she could breathe. She held it with her on her belt as the she and the men skulked through the forest in search of Jodrick.

He was easy to find since he had been on his way to evict Owen's family, he was riding on a horse followed by men on foot.

"That's him." Allan whispered to her.

"Should I have my mask on?" she asked, but Allan shook his head.

"Nah you'll be alright, we thought there might be castle guards with him."

"Jodrick!" Robin yelled to him. The man slowed seeing the outlaws and smirked widely.

"Robin, do not interfere, you know I have to do this, and you know there are sheriffs men on their way to make sure there isn't any trouble."

Unconsciously her hand went to the mask on her belt. "Sheriffs men. . . ."

"Do you really have to do this?" Robin smirked.

"I did it on the old sheriff you did not complain." Jodrick answered.

"That was different."

"How? Two things are certain in life, death and taxes." he said.

Jessie looked over at Little John who was glaring at Jodrick gripping his staff.

"But when the death is caused by the taxes something is rotten." Robin said still using a casual voice. Jodrick simply shrugged

Jessie's blood boiled again, her hands clenched into fists and her teeth barred."What is wrong with this place? Do none of you even care about what you do to these people?" Jessie asked.

"What if you were evicted from your home?"

"Were you?" Jodrick asked smartly.

"I don't know." She answered earning a confused look from the man.

"Take this." Robin said ending their conversation. "The millers debt."

"I cannot, this is stolen money." Jodrick said holding the pouch up. "The sheriff knows the miller cannot afford it." he paused looking at Robin. "I could break it into smaller amounts, pay it over time, that would be creditable."

"Every time someone breaks bread in Nettlestone they will thank you." Robin said pleased to have won the fight

"Aha sure."

"Tell them you have not seen me. Tell them this was your own scheme."

"Why?"

"My friends think I am vain." Robin replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We do not just think it." Jessie said as Robin passed her.

"Shut up." he replied with a grin. They all turned and left back to Nettlestone awaiting for Jodrick. Will, Allan and Jessie were a good deal away from the others watching the encounter.

Jessie was not opposed to law being sorted but only when the law was right. Something in her burned with an anger that she couldn't understand, it came when she saw injustice and innocence being degraded. She found no joy in taking, only giving and in a way found herself like Robin, wanting to see the joy she could put on another's face.

Which is why the men enjoyed her company. They weren't keen on letting a girl into the gang and had hoped that with a few days she would be heading back to where she came from with a full memory. But her memory was broken and she had no intentions of leaving these men until she did, the men seemed to trust her and that was all she needed for the moment.

"Robin being humble was not something I had expected of him." Jessie said to the men at her sides. She had taken note that the men had being doing this one their walks, she was never on the end, always between two of the men as if being protected.

"He's not." Allan said eyes glued to the conversation they could not hear.

"I have not heard him boast once." Jessie defended.

"Just wait love, you'll be hearing it soon enough." Allan winked at her then turned back to the scene. "You've only been here a day, give it time."

"But what is the purpose of not letting the towns people think it wasn't him? Surely it would have helped lots in trusting him and us."

"You heard him though, he does not want to seem vain, and maybe Jodrick would get some good credit as well." Will said to her, leaning one arm above her on a tree as he stayed crouched beside her. "He's a good man, and others should know."

"But once this happens others will be looking for pardons and such by him, if anything others will think of him as favoring this fam-" she stopped, a gasp cutting off her words as she saw an arrow shot from the trees and killed Jodrick. He stumbled for a moment before falling to the ground. Dead.

"Was that Robin?" Will asked in shock.

Jessie's eyes were glued to the chaos in front of her. "It couldn't have been."

"We better move." Allan said standing up and running towards where they had last seen Robin and the men, Jessie and Will hot on his heels.

Jessie's hair which had been tied loosely in a piece of rope was coming undone as the wind pulled and shook it in the speed of her run, but she didn't stop to fix it, she only kept running not daring to look back.

They ran, Allan in lead to direct back to where Robin had been, only to come across Robin lying on his back,Much hovering over him. "What happened to you?" Allan questioned. Robin didn't answer just put his head flat on the ground in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"What? You can't accept someone is better then you, he kicked you good." Roy questioned from his spot above them.

"Who was he?" Robin asked.

"The night watchmen." Will responded

Robin stood up in confusion. "I've never heard of him."

"The nightwatchmen been around for years. Maybe you were off on a crusade."

"Or he's just not that important, strikes no interest to me." Jessie said braiding her hair on a log, she figured having it down was going to get her into trouble soon.

"Maybe that's because even the word mother doesn't spark an interest to you." Allan replied she glared at him.

Life in the forest wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, she adapted far too quickly which gave them a little more insight to her life. She obviously had been living in the forest for a while before then men found her, she was comfortable in the wild.

She was with the gang, but she was not a member, not yet, currently her only goal was to regain her memory, but she was another body and a good fighter so they let her come along, but she had noticed, so far she had not had a single moment alone.

"So what does he do?"

"He leaves stuff, food; sheriff ordered to shoot him on sight, but he's never hurt a fly." Roy said. They looked at him.

"Why did he kill Jodrick then?" Robin questioned. "We need to find him."

Jessie finished with her braid securing it with a string. "Robin he just knocked you down, something tells me he doesn't want to be near you."

"We are going to find him." Robin said more firmly.

"I didn't say we weren't I just mean I think it's going to be a bit harder then you think." She said standing up and taking a plate that Much offered to her.

"So hard you don't want to try?" Roy questioned.

Jessie threw her hands up in frustration. "I didn't say that. But if the sheriff has been hunting him for years and still hasn't found him-"

"In case you haven't noticed we're better then the sheriff." Allan said coming beside her and throwing an arm over her shoulder. Jessie ducked under it, still not trusting the physical touch of

the men here, they were good people, that much she knew but there was a part of her that was far too weary of the men.

"But we're also three years lacking in information of him, I'm telling you it's not going to be easy." Jessie took a bite from the bread on her plate and sat back down on her log.

"You're right, but we will find him, we have to." Robin said pointing at her with a finger.

"Why?" she asked exasperated.

"He killed a man."

"And you want to be next?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Robin looked at Jessie, his expression soft and his voice serious."He didn't kill me before he won't kill me later."

"Yes but you can't be sure of that."

"I'll be fine." Robin snapped getting impatient with the pretty young girl across from him.

"Fine, but I better be coming with you, someone needs to make sure your heads stay attached." she said shoving the bread into her mouth. The men smiled at her, she was a wild one.

"What on earth is he wearing?" Jessie questioned as they entered the court yard, the Sheriff getting ready to speak.

"Shhh he's about to make a speech." Robin whispered to her, not wanting to miss a word of what the sheriff was to say.

"How could anyone take him seriously while dressed like that?" she asked again, the gang tried to keep serious looks on their face but gave in to small chuckles and snickers at the truth in her words. The sheriff looked rich, but he did look a bit ridiculous, with his shortness and over sized furs. "So that's the sheriff?" No one answered her.

The Sheriff began to speak and their spot behind a holding cell was no longer adequate so they shuffled to the back of the crowd, right when the sheriff was too deep into his speech to notice the late arrivers.

"He's saying you killed Jodrick." Much hissed to Robin.

"Course he is." Robin pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes but he's making us look like. . .criminals." Jessie furrowed her brow at him.

"yeah we are criminals." Roy said.

"Shh." Jessie snapped. As the sheriff spoke robin stalked forwards, and Jessie wanted the reach out and grab his cloak to yank him back but she felt a hand on her shoulder. John was attempting to calm her down, she didn't wear her mask, only the hood of her cloak in fear that a masked being might draw too much attention.

"Now what?" Jessie whispered, was Robin insane? He was walking further out into view he could be seen just by the movement he was making. Jessie suddenly felt sick and slunk back in the crowd and slowly started to walk away, she was only a few steps when someone called out to here.

"Jessie where are you going?" It was Will, he was jogging towards.

"I don't feel very well." She admitted, her body felt hot and she was breaking out into a sweat, her head felt as if there was nothing going on in her brain.

"Are you sick?"

"It doesn't feel like an illness. I just need water, I'll be right back.'

"I'll come with you."

"No you don't need to do that."

"It's fine I'll come with you." She felt a completely irrational wave of anger hit her.

"No!" She yelled at him. "I don't need you to come with me. I understand I have only been with you a day but I am a grown woman I don't need you all to follow me around." Will's eyes

widened and they darted across the courtyard to make sure no one had taken interest in their encounter.

"Jessie I just want to make sure you are alright, and safe." at the sound of his voice the ager washed away from her.

"I'm sorry, I know that. . .I don't know why I got so upset."

"It's fine. But are you alright? Do you want me to tell John to bring you back." Jessie stared at Will, there was something lurking in the back of her mind, something was tugging at her memory just out of reach."

"Say that again."

"Do you want me to tell John to-"

"John."

Will stared at her confused. "Yes? . . . John." There it was, the name John it jumped out at her like a flash of light, and ignited something within her, she remembered something.

"I have a brother named John."

Wills eyes widened in shock and excitement. "You remember?"

"Well-thats all I remember, I have a brother, and his name is John, he's. . . ." She stopped then, that was all she knew. Not how old he was, or even what he looked like, just a name.

"At least thats something!" Will seemed to be as excited as she was, but Jessie's excitement was short-lived it was the same as knowing the name of a stranger to her, but at least something had come back to her mind.

Just then Robin came out from an alcove, a woman was a few paces ahead of him in obvious distress.

"Whose that?" Jessie asked watching the woman walk past them.

"That's Marian, she's with us, but she does her work in the castle."

"She's very beautiful, which leads me to believe that there was no serious talk with a women like that, some flirting must have been going on."

"For once Jessie you are wrong." Robin smirked as her approached the two.

"You care for her yes?" She asked, Robin stared at her for a moment. He didn't need to answer his silence was enough for her. "I see, you want to marry her one day?"

'I am not having this conversation with you Jessie." Robin said, more embarrassed than angry at her bold questions.

She shrugged. "I am merely curious Robin you all have asked me tons of questions." Her joke didn't seem funny to Robin causing her to roll her eyes. "Here ,I will rephrase the question. Would you prefer she marry someone other then you?"

"That is the same question!"

"I didn't say I was asking a different one I said I would reword it." Jessie laughed.

Robin gave her a teasing grin and decided to embarrass her a little bit. "Is there anyone you wish to marry?" he immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry." It was incredibly hard to remember that the girl they had found a day ago had completely forgotten everything, the gang had all never met someone with this condition and it was difficult for them to know how to

approach it. However she did not see the difference in it, she had not even thought of his question as hurtful until he apologized.

"It's fine Robin." she assured.

Jessie accompanied Will on his patrol of the forest, not that she had much of a choice, he was concerned about her saying she wasn't feeling well and agreed not to tell anyone so long as she remained in his sight, so he could make sure she was okay.

"Are you always the one on lookout?" Will shrugged

"I guess, I'm the fastest out of the group, I can get to camp faster, also I'm younger, I guess I fit in more with the crowd. Do you hear that?" Jessie listened, to hear the sounds of dogs barking.

"Dogs?"

"Hunting dogs." He clarified, it took her a moment, but then it sunk in. They were hunting them, and if what she seemed to remember about hunting dogs was true, they were about to be ripped to shreds.

Rather than running in the opposite direction Will took off up the large hill in front of them. "Will are you crazy?" Jessie followed him in hopes that she could stop him from ending his own life, but Will stopped at the top looking down the large slope to where the kings men and what looked to be thirty hounds were running though the paths.

"They're following the path we took."

The two looked at one another, not another word spoken before the two took off running.

Jessie followed Will, half because he was much faster than she was and the other half was because she couldn't navigate the forest as well as he could.

The men weren't far away which was frightening because it meant that the dogs would catch their scent quickly and be up the hills within moments.

It was if the dogs were right behind them with their barks getting louder and louder as they ran. Once they reached the men, Jessie was far too out of breath to speak, she didn't even hear what

Will and them men had to say before they were running again. It was Allan who grasped her arm and pulled her along with him. She coughed a dry hacking cough, her lungs heaved and her mouth and throat went dry. She refused to stop running but with each step she took it was as if her mind scrambled into smash. She didn't think, just urged her legs to move faster and keep up with Allan.

They had slowed again, and she was seeing spots, she hadn't even managed to follow Allan down the hill. She heard Much complaining about something but she couldn't make out the words.

She leaned against the tree, her vision was blurred, and her head was pounding, she felt as thought she was going to vomit, and just as she thought it, she did.

"Jessie?!" Allan called as she crumpled to the ground. "Jessie!" he shook her, urging her to stay awake, and not close her eyes.

"Whats wrong with her?" Roy asked as the men hovered over her.

"The running must have taken a lot out of her." John said, Jessie laid on her side holding her head in agony, and Robin kicked the tree next to him feeling like a downright idiot.

"Of course it took a lot out of her!" Robin kneeled beside her placing a hand on her arm in an attempt to sooth her. "Just yesterday she was struck in the back of the head. Running around like this can't be good for her." He turned his attention to the girl on the ground. "Jessie? Try to breathe."

She did her best to calm herself and relax but the ache in her head never went away, she could barely hear what the men were trying to tell her, she felt faint.

"We can't stay here Robin, the Dogs will be coming again." Roy said.

"Well we can't leave her here." Will interjected looking down at the dazed girl, had Will not known better he would have thought she was drunk.

Roy stood straight shrugging. "Well, whose to say that we can't?"

"What?"

"No one knows she's with us, they won't let the dogs rip her apart."

Robin turned on Roy in anger. "We are not leaving her here!"

"Well then whose going to carry her? It'll slow us down."

"I ain't being funny, but he does have a point.' Allan was reluctant to agree. "They've already been here, she's probably safe to leave here and we lead the dogs away. . ."

"I knew she was going to be trouble."

"MUCH!" Robin yelled at him. Jessie had seemed to fallen asleep, and it tore Robin apart to leave her under the tree, but the men had a point, if they were caught she would die, and she needed to rest. "Tie her up." He said finally. "Make it look like we tied her to the tree so if they find her they won't think she's with us."

"Robin-" Will started but he only silenced him and walked away. He felt like a right eel leaving her here, but he hoped that she would stay asleep long enough for them to come back and get her.

Will and Allan did their best to prop her up against the tree and tie a rope around her and the stump. "We'll be back." Allan told her, though she didn't seem to hear them.

Will hated what they were doing, but it didn't stop him from taking off and running with the rest of the men.

Half an hour later, Jessie awoke with a start, her head still pounded but her vision was no longer blurred and it became apparent to her that she was alone, and tied to a tree.

She knew what had happened, she had been running with the men and she felt sick, threw up and passed out, the only thing she didn't know was why she was secured to a tree.

"Robin?" She called out but then promptly shut her mouth remembering why she had been running in the forest in the first place. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, it was still

daylight but it was obviously long enough for the men and the dogs to be long gone.

She wriggled in the ropes, they weren't tight enough to actually hold her hostage but tight enough to keep her from toppling over as she slept.

Confusion was the first emotion she felt, why she was tied to a tree she didn't know, but it was quickly replaced with anger and pain.

They had left her here, dogs were out in the forest, she had passed out and they had tied her to a god damned tree to die. She was easy bait, and if she was sleep then she was not going to put up a fight. Maybe the men saw an opportunity to unload the dangerous and injured girl, the men couldn't have had a good reason for both leaving her here and tying her to a tree.

Thankfully they had left her her sword, Jessie carefully cut herself free from the rope and brought her self to stand, her head swam as she stood and a wave of nausea came over once again but she was able to keep standing.

Looking around the men were gone, and she had no idea where they had went but it also didn't matter, if the guys wanted her gone, then she would leave, there were plenty of other places she could go to try and regain her memory.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang were heading back to the camp, their encounter in Nettlestone had sent them on edge and Robin was fuming with anger, but first they had to go back and relieve Jessie from the tree, only to find the ropes cut and the amnesiac missing.

"Do you think the hunters found her?" Allan asked, a twang of anxiousness in his voice. "You know took her to the castle?"

"We led them away, the Dogs couldn't have been tracing her scent, they were looking for mine." Robin surveyed the ropes in his hands. "My guess is that she cut herself free."

"Why would she take off?"

"You think she lost her memory of us?" Much asked. "Forgot that she had met us and is now wandering around all confused."

"I doubt that as well."

"Well we need to go looking for her!" Allan said. "Before she gets herself lost or killed."

"She could be anywhere Allan. Listen if she's at the castle Marian will tell us, if she's wandering around the forest then we'll never find her and if she stumbles into a town at least she'll be safe there."

"So what? We're just going to hope to run into her?"

Will looked around the forest, knowing there was absolutely no point, she was gone, not hiding behind some tree somewhere. He wracked his brain and only two options came to mind as to why she would disappear, either she was found, or she had lost her memory of her time with them and wandered off. Neither option made him want to just leave it up to chance that they would find her, if she was captured they should go get her, if she was lost then they should find her, she's sick and needs help.

"Robin." Will said coming up behind his leader. "She's sick, the safest place for her is with us right now. If she lost her memory again she's going to ask for help from someone."

"Yeah." Allan agreed. "And it might not be from someone as kind as us."

Robin was frustrated, he knew the right thing to do was to look for her, but the better thing to do was to help them people of Nottingham. "We can't be sure that she even lost her memory."

"But if she did-"

Robin was visibly frustrated with his men. "Look I don't like it either, but we need to take our chances on where she is. Once we know we can help her, but I could take days to find her if she's walking around then she's probably okay, the people of Nettlestone need us now."

His words were final, there was no time for anyone to share their opinions on the subject, and although it made a little bit of sense to the men, it still gave them a heavy feeling in the pit of

their stomachs.

It was going to be dark soon and they needed to come up with a plan to catch the night-watchmen, and the men did their best to keep focused on the task but their minds continuously wandered to the girl they knew as well as she knew herself.

Jessie had stumbled upon a small village she had walked for hours and nightfall had come and despite not knowing where she was, she felt okay.

The village seemed to die at night, it was quiet and the only light was coming from the candles from the windows and others homes.

She knew that no one was going to help her, these people were starving themselves and although she was sure she could find at least one kind hearted person she couldn't take away from the little that they had.

Her heart was aching as much as her head was, betray and abandonment, something that she felt as though she was experiencing for the first time. Like a child who had just come to realize

that their parents had left them at the church or the workhouse, abandoned and alone. It was a terrible feeling and a feeling that she did not know how to cope with.

The only people she knew had left her in the forest for unknown reasons, and she couldn't handle the rejection.

She walked through the village, not really knowing what she was looking and doing her best not to frighten the townspeople or draw attention to herself.

She needed somewhere to sleep off the headache she had, and the forest was not her favourite choice, if the guards were out looking for Robin still there was the possibility of being trampled or caught, animals were another concern, but the biggest happened to be that she did not think that Robin and his men were the only outlaws in the forest.

The night was warm, and she silently gave thanks for that as she walked the paths in the village, there were a few small makeshift barns, hay would be like a kings bed at the moment but she didn't want to risk someone waking up in the morning to find her there, she was also concerned with the idea of sleeping in the pen with some of the horses, horses got spooked and she didn't

want to be stepped on.

Refuge was taken in the small home she stumbled upon, the door and windows had been boarded up but the panels on the window weren't nailed into the walls properly and shook loose after a few tugs and broke off.

Jessie quickly pulled herself into the home, she had landed in the bedroom a small bed was in the corner and a curtain covered the doorway to the main room. The darkness was soothing to her, it would do for the night, in the morning she would have to keep moving to find something more permanent but for the meantime she just wanted to sleep.

She curled up on the floor with the blanket on the bed, knowing that this was someones home it felt wrong to sleep in their bed, to take over what they had lost.

It didn't matter, she was asleep the moment her head touched the ground.

The men were on their way to bring food the villagers, something that Will knew they had to do to gain trust again but he still felt as through there was something else they were meant to do.

"We should be looking for her." He told Allan as they walked.

"Are you still on about that? Listen Robin is right-"

"I know he's right, he's right about helping the villagers but that doesn't mean he's right about not looking for Jessie."

"The girl survived a killing blow to the head, something I don't think I would have survived. She'll be alright on her own."

"But what if she's not on her own?"

Allan didn't say anything. He was on Robin's side and had convinced himself that this was the best plan of action for them. Will's constant doubt was making him rethink the plan and he didn't like it.

Jessie would be fine. He had to believe it, and if something did happen to her then it was officially out of their hands, it wasn't their fault with what happened next.

Allan was good at convincing himself of these things.

As they reached the village, Will scanned the faces staring them down, hoping it didn't turn into another riot, but he was also concerned with looking for Jessie.

It was a long shot to think that she would be in the village but he still looked, it was one place he could cross off his list before they actually went looking for her.

Will hadn't been paying attention to what Robin was saying but too soon Robin was starting to lead the men away from the village.

"Wait Robin!" Little John called after him, he turned eyebrow raised and soul beaten. "Jessie."

"Now is not the time John." John's staff shot out stopping Robin's path.

"The time is now." He stated. Robin sighed but nodded.

"People of Nettlestone. We know that you do not accept us, and that there is great speculation on our intentions in this Village, but we do have a missing person. He name is Jessie, she has long dark hair and brown eyes, she also is in need. She is very sick and we are looking for her, if you come across anyone like this please just keep her safe for the time being." Robin made the announcement but no one seemed to be listening to him. And rightfully so, they were asking for a favour, and they did not think that they were kind hearted.

"That's it?" Much asked as Robin took off again.

"Thats all we can do Much."

No one argued with him, not wanting to upset him more but it was weighing heavily on the men's minds as they walked back to camp.

"If we do not find her by tomorrow, we'll go looking for her." Allan said, it was a promise to Will and John as they took up the rear.

"This I do not like."

It was the sound of planks being ripped from its nails and clattering to the ground that awoke her.

"I here by declare this mill open for business."

Jessie stood and followed the sounds of cheering and applause, right to the doorway where the villagers were all seeming to celebrate something.

She felt much better after her sleep, so she knew her confusion wasn't coming rom her head injury.

She scanned the crowd, catching only one persons eye. Allan.

His eyes widened, and she saw him mouth her name, but she couldn't hear him over the crowd. Her won eyes widened and she took off, walking as fast as she could away from the men.

She looked back to see both Allan and Will pushing their way through the crowd, she kept her pace, cursing the fact that she couldn't run. "Wait!" Wills voice called out, Jessie only made it a

few more steps before Allan's hand clamped down on her shoulder stopping her.

"Stop." He said. Jessie pulled from his grip to face him.

"Go away."

"Hold on a minute. We've been looking for you."

"Wondering why I wasn't still tied to that tree?" He voice dripped with venom and the two men felt ashamed.

"We were worried when you weren't there yeah. After almost two days we thought-"

"Wait two days?" Jessie asked stopping them, Allan nodded. Jessie cursed under her breath again, she had been asleep for a full day and a half, her injury was more severe than she thought, she had been planning to be long gone from here by now.

Allan spoke trying to break the awkwardness between the three of them. "We found out who shot the sheriff. . . and it turns out Marian is the night watchmen."

Jessie's expression let Allan know that she did not care, and it made him uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that he excused himself with a lie. "I better go make sure Robin knows we found

you."

As he walked away Jessie locked eyes with Will. "Don't worry I'm leaving." She snapped at him.

"Jessie wait, we have been looking for you. Give us the chance to explain, we-"

"I don't want to hear it!" That temper was back again, she went from calm to tempered in the matter of seconds and it was almost frightening how out of balance her emotions seemed to be, it made Will think she needed more help than he initially thought. "You want me gone, I'm going!" She turned to leave again but Will stopped her.

"Jessie if we wanted you gone do you think we would be chasing after you?"

"Chasing after me? You found me on accident, you call that chasing after me?!" His head hung in shame, he had wanted to look for her but Robin had made a good point that if she was in danger then they would know about it. "I didn't ask for you help Will, if you wanted me gone you should have just left me in the forest or asked for me to leave."

"We don't want you to go! We care about you."

"You tied me to a tree!" Silence filled them, and sorrow replaced her anger. "I had passed out from pain and exhaustion. I threw up and crumpled to the ground, dogs were after us to rip us to shreds, and you tied me to a tree."

"We led the dogs away."

"But you couldn't be sure that they wouldn't find me, that I wouldn't have woken up having lost my memory again, you couldn't even be sure that I was going to live."

"We're sorry, we thought it was the best choice-"

"Will, you are the only people that I know. I don't remember anything. any sorrow I feel, any anger I encounter is like it is happening for the first time. You leaving me is officially the only memory I have of being betrayed and abandoned, like I am experiencing it for the first and only time, and it hurts!"

Will looked at her, really looked at her, before he had just seen a wounded pretty girl, someone that was going to do what they told her just because she had lost her memory. She wasn't

damaged in any way, and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and venturing out into the world, she stayed because she trusted them, and they had abused that trust by leaving her in the forest.

He could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to go but she didn't trust them anymore.

"Can you let us prove to you that we care about you? It was a mistake but one that we thought was the right thing to do. Please let us prove to you that we don't mean to harm or mistreat you."

she stared at him, as if deciding whether or not he was telling the truth, debating whether or not to go back to the camp with him or to move forward and take her chances with what she may encounter next. "I need to be monitored, I can't be alone in the woods until I'm healed, and I'm willing to take my chances with you lot. However, if I can't trust you by the time I am able to run without becoming unconscious, then I promise I will be gone, memory or not." It wasn't a treat, it was general promise to herself.

"Okay." Will nodded. "Okay. But I promise you, you won't have to go."

 **Authors Note.**

 **I know its a little boring and choppy at the moment but its only because I'm trying to develop the character and create a bond and friendship between the characters as well. It will get more interesting I promise I just needed to get this episode out of the way so I can really build the plot now.**

 **Thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

To Jessie, three days in the forest while being coddled was not what she had wanted. She understood the mens concerns with her being as damaged as she was and their need to prove their loyalty to her but their antics were becoming ridiculous.

They took turns staying with her, to make sure that she was protected and did not have another fainting or vomiting episode. When she picked something up, no matter how light or heavy, it was swiftly yanked from her arms and carried by another. Then there was sleep, oh the amount of sleep the men had been demanding she get, it seemed that at any moment when they were not talking about Nottingham or on a trek, they were demanding her to get rest.

Marian had been kind enough to offer some of her old clothing to Jessie rather than giving them to the poor, Jessie quickly learned that Allan had not told her the entire truth as to why she was with them because the clothing she received was extravagant. Far too extravagant for the poor, and much too expensive to work and move in. The clothing was for looking pretty at parties, dresses, skirts and fine material.

"Oh for the love of-" Jessie cursed as she stuck her finger once more.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked as she nursed her seventh wound since she began mending.

"I suppose that sewing is not one of my unknown talents." Roy shrugged taking a seat next to her.

He held out a hand to her. "Give here." she supposed her couldn't do any worse than she was trying to make trousers out of the tan dress that she had received.

She was pleasantly surprised when he began to sew in practiced skill. "Me Mum." He told her at the interest on her face. "She taught me how to do everything."

"Lucky you." She didn't bother asking about his mother, or any of the gangs family, she figured it was private, and that if it was important information then they would share when they wanted

to. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"No.' She was taken aback by his boldness.

"Why not?"

"You're hopeless." She didn't know if he was kidding or not, but she laughed anyways. It was Roy's turn to stay with her and she rather liked Roy he was quiet and a little bit more of a criminal than any of them but he had a good heart from what she could tell. He was also the only one out of the gang that was indifferent about what she did and didn't do, she wasn't sure that he saw her as an equal but he definitely didn't care if she was here or not.

They had moved their camp after the dogs had found the other, and the past few days had been about attempting to make it as comfortable as possible and a home.

Roy handed her the finished product back to her, she smiled at his work and thanked him.

"Will you go to doctor?" Roy asked her, Jessie only shrugged. Roy was also the one who disliked being left here with her.

"You know you can go, I don't need to be babysat."

"Robins orders."

Jessie sighed, "I know. As for the doctor, I'm not too sure there is anything that he could do to help memory loss."

"Could help with the injury."

"It's a head injury. . . not much to do but sit and rest."

She wondered how long it was actually going to take for her to get back to her usual self, not that she knew what that was but she wanted to be able to yield a sword without getting dizzy.

No one was willing to let her see her progress, it was a constant reassurance that she just needed to rest, and the men were too wary of letting her exert herself.

The men had come back around midday, Jessie had been tasked with three things to do for when they got back. 1. sew some clothing, 2. rest and 3. not touch the food. Much had been named the outlaw chef and had asked if Jessie remembered anything that might help him out. The answer had been no, she had let their pork burn black not knowing when it was done.

Allan then commented that she couldn't have been from a poor family or she would know how to cook, that nobles had their cooking down for them.

Allan was the most interested in her memory loss, he was constantly analyzing every little thing she could and couldn't do and it was starting to get on her nerves a little bit. While she was sure everyone else, including herself was doing the same thing, she just wished he would keep it to himself.

"We have a job for you."

When Roy said nothing Jessie looked up from the clothing she was folding. "Me?"

Robin chuckled. "Yes you."

"You're actually going to let me out of this camp?"

"Don't get too excited." Robin warned. "We just need you to get into the castle."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Robins head nodded to the clothing in her hands.

"What you want me to just walk in?"

Allan stepped forwards then. "Well it won't be hard, just pretend your one of Marian's maids."

"I can't be seen Robin." It had been very clear from her coming back to the gang, she was to get better and remain unseen by Gisbourne and the Sheriff.

"You're not going to attack anyone, they won't know you're an outlaw, Gisbourne didn't see your face remember."

"But he'll see it if I walk around in the castle."

"Jessie." Robin coaxed, "Gisbourne and the Sheriff don't know what you look like, they won't make the connection to you being an outlaw, if anything he thinks that the hit to the head killed

you." Jessie wasn't convinced that this was a smart idea, should something happen and she need to fight then there was the chance of becoming an outlaw in Nottingham right then in there if

she flashed around her sword skills, and there was the chance for the need of an escape, she couldn't run.

"We don't know what Guy hit you with. But we do know it was yours, and they're going to use it for something, you're the only one that can walk around the castle without it being suspicious. We need to figure out what he took from you."

There was no hesitation, if Gisbourne had something of hers then she was willing to just hear what it was. "Okay."

Will was the one accompanying her to the castle, a simple dress over trousers made her look like a princess playing villager.

Will thought she looked awkward, like she was being forced to be something that she wasn't, a beautiful swan in a crowd of ducks.

"I think Allan is wrong with me being noble. I assume I would be able to walk in a dress." Will smiled at that, she had been pulling on the dress the entire walk, it was a bit too big for her but it made her look the part a bit more, made her look as if she wasn't being fed well. "What do you think?"

"About the dress?"

"About what Allan thinks."

Will shrugged. "I think none of us can guess who you are, but it is kind of fun to try and figure out."

Tons of fun. In a few short days Jessie had been able to accept the fact that her memory was gone, and had even made a few small jokes about it, but it was still a frustrating experience. She tried not to get her hopes up about who she was, that she had a family and a home to go back to, because it could easily be the opposite.

"Go over this one more time."

"You are going to accompany Marian to the castle with her father to the castle, you will listen in on the meeting and we're hoping that the mention of the item stolen with either strike a memory, or you can help us learn more about whats going to happen."

"Wait, so Marian is going to be there as well? So you don't need me there."

"Marian can only do so much or else she becomes suspicious, after the meeting you are going to wander the castle and do your best to hear as much as you can."

"I still feel as though I have very minimal use in this plan."

"Listen it's more about striking up a memory than anything. Also its dangerous for Marian to be seen sneaking off and possibly being seen with Robin, but it's safe for you."

She couldn't say that it was the best plan she had heard, and it wasn't the plan she wanted to be apart of but she was happy to be doing something.

Marian and her father were waiting on horseback outside the castle gate.

"So this is Jessie?" Marian asked looking down at her. "Sorry my dress doesn't seem to fit you."

"It's alright."

"Are you ready?" Jessie nodded but then stopped herself before getting on the back of the horse.

"One moment." Marian nodded as Jessie pulled Will by the arm pulling him out of earshot. "What did you all tell Marian about me?"

Will's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well you obviously didn't tell her that I was amnesiac suspected outlaw otherwise I don't think I would have received fancy dresses."

Will sighed, not really liking the idea of having lied to Marian, but it wasn't him who had done it. "She does know you lost your memory, we had to tell her that when you went missing in the forest. But she thinks that you are a girl who wandered in from another town."

"Thats it?"

"You don't know Marian, we'll tell her the truth in time but if she knew we had found you in the forest after fighting off guy, she wouldn't trust you."

"So she thinks that once I'm healthy again I'm just going to disappear?"

Will smiled a sly smile at her. "Well, isn't that what you're planning on doing anyways?" Her eyes widened at his question, he was teasing her, happy to be gaining some kind of trust within

her, but she only rolled her eyes and pushed past him towards Marian.

Mounting on horseback behind Marian, the three took off towards the castle leaving a smiling Will behind.

"Pleasant to see you all again." Jessie had been pushed to the back of the room, introduced as her fathers maid and nurse as she entered. She was happy for it, the sheriff was a disgusting creature to her and gave her an eerie feeling inside. "Now you all know what has been going on, Robin has been making quite the ruckus for the past few weeks, but no matter." The sheriff shifted in his chair. "We have a plan." Jessie had been listening but now she was on high alert and the Sheriff continued. "We, are going to get an army, horses, fine swordsmen and perfectly

crafted armour, and we will set them on sherwood forest and flush them out by all means necessary. Fire if we have to."

"Sheriff!" Marian spoke out. "You cannot burn the forest to the ground, we rely on it for wood, and security against the elements."

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head. We'll just build a new forest if we have to."

"How-"

"Marian you worry too much!" He smiled. "Prince John will be happy to give him anything we like once we return this." He held out his hand to Gisbourne who scowled and placed the small

burlap sack into his hand.

It was heavy and that was obvious as the way his hand sagged as it was placed, and Jessie understood why when it was revealed to be a large brick of solid gold.

There were no gasps of amazement but the room was in awe at the amount of wealth sitting in the sheriff hand. He smiled that sinister smile and chuckled.

"Or we could just use this to pay shall we?"

"Is that-" One of the Lords started but Vasey cut him off quickly.

"Straight from the hands of Prince John this has come from. It has his signature here." He pointed to the side of the golden bar where a symbol was placed. It was too far for Jessie to make out but she knew it must have been a royal symbol.

It did spark a memory within her, but it was out of reach, so close yet far enough away for her to not be able to grasp it. She had stolen that. That much was clear but the memory was not picture perfect, more blurred and dazed as if she had woken up from a dream she just couldn't remember.

"We can thank this sizeable donation to Guy." Guy smirked from his place behind the sheriff quite pleased with himself. "Well, Guy and the outlaw he took it from."

"Robin Hood?" A lord asked but Vasey only shook his head.

"No no, but a member of Robin's gang no doubt. They tried to come to his rescue but it was a little too late for that. Guy bludgeoned him with this very brick in the back of the head, I think you can see a little blood right there." He pointed to the corner of the brick. "I would say we're in his debt had he not been being eaten by worms this very second."

They thought that she was dead.

Jessie felt her heart race, she knew that was a good thing, she wasn't going to be under suspicion for being the outlaw in the forest but the moment that they saw her, mask and all they would know who she wasn't dead and hunt her down.

A thief from the Prince himself.

If she was seen with Robin without her mask however she would be named outlaw and hunted as well, both scenarios had the death penalty hanging off of it and it worried her with how she should proceed in the future.

Either she was a target, or she was an even larger target.

The meeting had ended with the Sheriff giving a multitude of orders to get the army in order and Marian ushering Jessie out of the room.

"How much gold is that?" Jessie asked as they walked down the halls.

"Enough to feed all of Nottingham for years." She said. "You must go to Robin now and warn him."

"I'm supposed to stay and-"

"Jessie you must go, I will learn as much as I can but you must go and either figure out how to steal that back from him or where you are going to hide as this all unfolds."

"But-"

"Now." She didn't bother to hear Jessie's doubts only pulled her out of the castle. "Go to the gate, Will is supposed the be waiting there for you. Go now, with that amount of gold it may only take a day or two to get what he needs."

Jessie moved as quickly as she could towards the gate, her head pounded but not from being physical, it was from finally knowing what had smacked her in the back of the head.

Will was waiting for her, on the outskirts of the forest Ax in hand ready for a fight.

"Jessie slow down."

"We need to get to the camp."

"Your injury-"

"Oh to hell with my injury." She snapped, she was only speed walking but Will had to job to keep up with her.

"Are you being followed?"

"No." Will followed her in silence then, figuring that she would tell them what was happening all together. He was correct.

"He's creating an army to flush us out." She said as soon as she saw the men.

"What?" Robin asked standing up.

"I apparently stole a brick of gold from Prince John. That's what Guy hit me with, he's going to use it to buy an army to flush us out of the forest."

"Well . . . he can't do that." Much stammered not believing it.

"You stole from Prince John?" Allan asked a laugh in his voice, he was impressed with the girl. "We underestimated you."

"So what?" Much asked. "We hide?"

"That army isn't going to just be used against us Much he'll terrorize the towns if he doesn't find us."

Will leaned in so only Jessie could hear him. "You stole from Prince John?" he repeated Allan's question and Jessie pushed him away from her lightly.

"I obviously don't remember doing it so can we please just focus on the fact that in a days time he could have an army that could kill us all?"

The gang was silent, each thinking of their own plan to get out of this situation, none were worth sharing.

Robin was the first to speak. "We're just going to have to steal it, no money to pay for the army then no army."

Much threw his arms up in frustration. "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"We'll have to sneak in tonight."

Will stepped towards Robin, "We'll need tonight to just figure out where it is."

"It's in the store room."

John stood up to join them. "You don't know that." They had made a circle talking about how they would steal the gold but there were too many loop holes and fatal endings for them to come to a consensus on what to do. Too many people in the castle was just urging for them to get caught and none of the men were innocent enough to just walk through town without being recognized.

"I'll do it." Jessie said breaking up the men's bickering.

"No." Robin said quickly.

"What, why not?" She demanded hands on hips.

"Why not? Because you're sick Jessie, and if you are seen then you cannot go back to your life."

"But I'll wear my mask, no one will know who I am."

"If Guy sees you-"

"They think I'm dead Robin. They're not going to be looking for me, and if Guy does see me and makes the connection that I am not dead then I'm still a criminal, just an alive one."

"No." Jessie was frustrated, she didn't know if Robin was being stubborn or just unfair about the situation. "What if they catch you? Take your mask off?"

"If they catch me in the forest it doesn't matter. I'm dead anyways."

Allan piped in then. "But you can take off yeah, you can leave here and no one will be looking for you."

She almost felt hurt by that. "I'm not leaving you and these people to die."

"Jessie you are sick, and don't know the castle or even if you can run from any guards, what makes you think you can do this?"

Jessie squared her shoulders then and stood her ground. "I stole it once didn't I? I can do it again."

"I'm not being funny, but do you remember stealing it?" Jessie didn't like the Idea of lying to the men but she needed them to see that she wasn't helpless, that she could be just as apart of the gang as anyone else was and not just be the sick Girl back at camp.

"Yes I do." she had an idea of what to do, an idea but not a plan. Her biggest fear was having them men get caught because of her plan but she didn't want them to have much say in it anyways. "I know I said I had to regain your trust, but I think you need to learn how to trust me as well. This is the way to do it."

The men looked at one another, each waiting for the other to either agree or disagree with Jessie's wishes, but not one said a thing.

"Do you trust me?" A chorus of, 'yes' came from the men. "Good. Then listen."


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell. The men knew the plan, as much as they needed to know anyways. Jessie had them covering each exit and escape route she could think of, as for what was to happen inside the castle she kept that to herself. Her plan didn't go into much detail after _Get in and steal the Gold._

The men didn't need to know she didn't have a detailed plan, just that if it went well, then she would meet them at the exit, if it didn't then they needed to come and get her.

"You don't have to do this alone." Will told her and she fitted her braid inside her hood.

"I'm not, you're all just out here." Will watched as she fitted her mask to her face and secured it with some cloth at the nape of her neck. "Twenty minutes."

He said nothing as she pulled herself up and onto the ledge of the kitchen window.

The kitchen was dark and vacant at this time of night, the servants would be waking up in a few hours to start preparing breakfast for the castle, which made Jessie hope that none of them were light sleepers as she walked her way past the servants quarters door.

Robin had given a very basic understanding of the castle, he had told her where the store room and the exits were located but walking in the castle she had almost forgotten everything he had told her.

Twenty minutes before the men came bursting through the castle looking for her.

She peaked through the doorway relieved to see no guards but still hesitant to walk out into the hall. The guards did rounds and there was no telling how long it would be before they rounded the corner to walk this hallway.

Jessie slipped from the kitchen and into the hall, _at the end of the hall turn left, then right, then right again and it will be the last door at the end of the hall._

She moved quickly but stayed on the balls of her feet to keep quiet as best as she could.

She turned the corner and went to take the first right when she heard voices, she threw herself to the ground next to the wall cloak covering her body. Two guards walked right past her and turned the corner, she was lucky but she needed to move quicker now that she knew they had duct checked the hallway. They would be back and there were only fifteen minutes left.

When she reached the storeroom however she was confused and nearly walked right past it. There was no one guarding the door, surly the Sheriff wasn't that idiotic to leave it unattended.

Placing one hand on the latch of the door she gave it a slight turn, it creaked lightly, Jessie's eyebrows furrowed, it wasn't locked.

Just as she went to push the door open there was a force against her own as the door opened from the inside.

She quickly moved behind the door avoiding being seen by the two guards that marched their way out of the room and down the hall.

Heart pounding in her ears Jessie grasped the door before it could close and slipped inside.

It was overwhelming, the room was filled with crates and buckets filled with coins, jewels and what looked to be expensive trinkets. Things that the people of Nottingham had used to pay their taxes in an attempt to keep their homes.

Here she stood in the midst of it all, it had been too easy, she could just fill her pockets and feed Nottingham for weeks but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She was after one thing and one thing only, and it was not in the Storeroom.

She had been in the room for only a few seconds when panic struck her, those guards would be back any moment and she needed to be leave before they did. She turned towards the door ready to leave when she stopped in her tracks.

"There is more gold in there than he needs he won't notice a few coins missing." It was a guard, dangerously close.

"I heard he counts it daily."

"The Sheriff can't count that high."

Their footsteps had stopped right outside the door, and did not continue on.

"Oh no." Jessie breathed out, she bit her lip to keep from saying anything else or even breathing too loudly.

She was stuck in the storeroom and she was either going to have to cut down her enemies to get out or wait until the men came and found her. Hopelessly she looked around the room, there was only one entrance and one exit into the storeroom and it was now guarded. Jessie moved behind a few of the larger barrels filled with coins and rested her back against the wall as she crouched being them in case the guards came in.

"Think." She whispered to herself. "For the love of God just remember something that can help you right now." But nothing came to mind. This event was not a memory, and it was not even deja vu moment for her, it was brand new and sparked nothing within her mind. "Damn it." She almost cried. "Damn it." She swung her head back unconsciously hitting it against the bricks behind her, and she bit down on her lip once again to keep from screaming out in pain as she smacked the same place where her memory had fallen out.

She bit too hard that she drew blood and a metallic taste filled her mouth, she swallowed it not wanting to spit it out and leave any trace of someone being in here.

She turned to look at the wall and was surprised to see that the brick she had hit was now several centimetres further into the wall than the others. She touched the brick and pushed gently. It was loose.

She touched the surrounding bricks, several of them were loose. Starting from the bottom and working her way up Jessie wiggled each brick out of place silently sliding them out to the other side of the wall.

Soon a hole big enough for her to slide through was created and she didn't even think as she pushed herself through it.

She she emerged on the other side however her mask seemed harder to breathe through, there was a choking smell of burnt ash that filled her nostrils and almost made her sneeze. Her arms pushed through a soft material almost like sand, and when she looked down she realized that it was in fact ashes. Her arms scraped against the bricks and even some of the remaining sticks

that had survived the fire.

She was in someones fireplace.

The room wasn't black it was dimly lit and the dull glow allowed her to see enough of the room to know that she was in a bedroom.

She moved out of the fireplace doing her best to dust herself off and gaze around the room.

Nine minutes.

She moved across the room, to peer around the side of the bed. Tucked under the blankets next to a small table with a single lit candle sitting upon it was the Sheriff.

The light from the candle lit his sleeping face and also illuminated the shining object snuggled against his chest. Had the candle not have been lit she would not have seen the brick of cold in his arms and she gave a silent thanks to what ever there was to be thankful to.

The sheriff snorted in his sleep and readjusted himself then fell still again. Jessie moved quickly back to the fireplace she grasped one of the bricks and walked slowly to the sleeping Sheriff.

Carefully as if he may shatter if she touched him she slipped the stone under his arm from the bottom and slid the gold out from the top, hoping she left no gaps between the two.

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until the brick was free and in her hand.

It was heavy, there was no mistake about that, she admired it for a moment a feeling of confidence rushed over her, accomplishment, power, a feeling she liked and a feeling that was not at all foreign to her.

She smiled and tucked the brick into the sack on her hip, nearly taking her pants down with the weight of it.

Five minutes.

"And exactly where do you think you're going with that?" The voice nearly made her scream in fear in the quiet room. "Guards!" The sheriff had awoken and was now getting up from the bed, brick in hand.

Jessie jumped back from him and towards the fireplace again when the door opened and in came three guards swords at the ready.

"He's got the gold get him!" The charged on Jessie, instinctively her hand went to her sword blocking the first blow that came towards her and kicking the guard in his chest knocking him to the ground. She managed to relieve the second guard of his sword when she felt something hard and heavy strike her in the back knocking her breath out. The Sheriff had thrown the brick at her, and it allowed the third guard to bring down his sword towards her. But she tripped as the guard on the ground snatched her ankle.

As she fell the sword struck her calf rather than her shoulder as the guard had intended.

Jessie kicked the Guards hands off her and scrambled to her feet limping as she did. She deflected the second blow from the Guard and managed to catch him in the throat with the butt of her sword as she had done to Will not so many days ago.

He clutched his neck gagging on pain as she took off towards the door.

"Guards!" Vaisey yelled. "After him! Guards!"

His voice was so loud Jessie was sure he had woken up the entire castle. She did her best to run down the hallway with her pounding head and wounded leg.

She had turned the corner when she ran smack into someone and fell to the ground in a heap.

Beneath her was a familiar face. "Will?"

Will's face was a mixture of confusion and bewilderment as he looked up into the brown eyes above him. He looked behind her and quickly jumped to his feet pulling her with him as he saw the guards running towards them.

"We have to go!" He grasped her hand and pulled her down the hall with him.

"Is the rest of the gang here?" She asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"No, I heard the Sheriff yelling for Guards. I guessed it was about you."

"Where are the others?"

"You said twenty minutes."

There was no more talking as they turned the corner and saw four guards turn the corner down the hall as well.

"Out the window." Will said quickly.

"Which Window is this?" She asked, but Will had no answer as he pushed her up and over the edge of the window frame. The drop was about eight feet high and she landed on something hard. It was the stone walkway atop of the stairs to the castle, where the Sheriff made his announcements.

Will landed next to her, the two shared a look before they took off running again, down the steps and to where John was standing looking rather impressed with the two.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"No talking more running." They had made it out of the castle and past the gate through the gate before a guard could drop it.

Something whizzed past Jessie's head, "What was that?"

"They're shooting at us!" Will told her as they ran. The rest of the men were waiting on the edge of the forest urging them to hurry up, but a familiar feeling of nausea came over her as she reached them.

"We have to go now!" Robin urged ushering them into the cover of the forest as the Guards began to mount horses.

"I can't run anymore." Jessie coughed falling to her knees. "You need to leave me here."

"No we don't." John said, and before she could protest he had hoisted her up and onto his shoulder, before taking off into the forest.

Arriving back at the camp, the Gang hollered and celebrated their escape from the sheriff. Jessie was placed on the ground and a hand was put on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" John asked her.

"A little rattled and shook but I'm alright." She said with a laugh.

"I love the look on the Sheriff's face when we escape." Allan stated as he sat himself down and started to coax the fire back to life. "Even if we didn't get the gold, it's still a victory to see that look on his face." The men agreed but Jessie only raised her eyebrow from the stump she was sitting on and removed her mask.

"Jessie did you at least find out where it's hidden?" Robin asked her, turning the mood from light and playful to serious.

"Wait, you all think I failed?"

The men all looked at her curiosity on their faces. "Wait did you get it?" Jessie rolled her eyes and reached into the pouch hanging off her belt and tossed the large brick onto the ground at Robin's feet.

"Of course I got it."

There was a moment of silence before Robin and then the rest of the men burst into laughter.

"You should be sleeping." Will told her as the first light of day broke through the sky.

"So should you."

"First watch." He said poking at the fire with a stick..

"I'll keep you company then. I can't sleep after the events tonight." She said and Will nodded. Jessie was still running on adrenaline. "Why did you come to get wame?"

"I heard the sheriff." He said.

"No one else came in." Will sighed, Jessie was asking why he didn't trust her to get the job done without outright asking, and that wasn't why he went in to get her.

"I was worried about you."

"I told you twenty minutes-"

"And if I had waited that twenty minutes then you would have ran into those guards and been killed in that hallway."

"You didn't trust me."

Will threw the stick down and turned to face her fully. "I think trust means something different to you than to me." With her unimpressed and confused face Will continued. "Trust to you is not questioning what you are doing, and allowing you freedom to act without any concerns, to stand by you no matter what. But trust goes beyond that Jessie. To me, trust is the belief in someones ability, strength and reliability to do what is right by that person. I never doubted that you would get the job done. You trusted me to come and find you after a period of time, and you think that because I came in early that I don't trust you. I was doing what was right by you to make sure that you were alright and safe." Jessie understood, Will was only doing what he felt was right and she was grateful that he was there to help her when he did. "We trust the choices to make, you need to trust ours as well. But not just our choices but who we are as people."

Jessie nodded, she hadn't been trusting the gang fully and she knew it, she trusted their decisions because they were outlaws and cunning not because of the kindness in their hearts. When she saw Will she thought that he had rushed in because he didn't want her to fail, but he had come to her aid because he thought that _she_ was in danger, not the gold.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm just still trying to understand my situation with all of you and-"  
"No your leg. It's covered in blood." She looked down to her right calf, the fabric had been torn and her pants were now stained with dry blood.

"Oh, a guard grazed my leg with his sword when I was in the Sheriff's room." As she spoke Will was now ripping away the fabric from her leg and looking at the wound. He sighed in relief when he saw it.

"Just a scratch. Bled a lot though."

"Hurt too."

"I'm happy that you didn't leave Jessie. It's obvious that we need you around here."

Jessie smiled and felt a surge of happiness well up within her, she was happy to be appreciated by the gang, they now saw her as more than just a weak girl that needed constant monitoring,

she was an asset.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You have secrets?"

"Well one. I actually didn't have a plan going into the castle. I was just hoping instinct would guide me on what to do."

"Did it?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, but don't tell the rest of the men. I'd like to keep them thinking I knew what I was going all along."

"Your secret is safe with me." Will promised.

The two spend the rest of their time talking and watching the forest, not even notching that Robin was watching them from atop of the hill, and he was not pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

Will awoke to Robin kicking him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, he hadn't heard any of the perimeter alarms go off and it wasn't like Robin to be so aggressive.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll wake up Jessie. She won't take kindly to you kicking her."

"No, let her sleep I need to talk to the rest of you alone." Will managed to drag his tired body up and follow Robin. They gathered around the fire pit, the rest of the men had been awake since Jessie and Will had decided that it was time for them to get some sleep.

"What's this all about?" Allan asked, looking at each of the men carefully.

"It's about Jessie."

"Oi, what did she do now?"

"Nothing. It's about her staying here." The men looked at one another not understanding what Robin was getting at.

"You're not thinking about throwing her out are you?" Roy asked eyebrow raised. She had just stolen a very large sum of gold for them, and risked her neck while doing it. Why Robin would

want to cast her out after that they didn't know.

"No. She is going to be here for a while that much is obvious. She's been here a week and the only thing she remembers is that she had a brother named John. So while she's here I want to make something very clear to all of you." There was silence as they waited for Robin to say his condition to her staying. "No one is to have an romantic claims with her."  
It was John who confusedly asked "What?"

"I know you lot, she is young, and beautiful."

"Exactly so why are we to stand back?" John smacked Allan in the back of the head

"She has no memory Allan! She could already have a beau back at home. We know as much about her as she knows. No one is to advance on her alright?"

"She doesn't have a ring Robin." Will looked at Allan, he was being light and teasing but there was also a seriousness to his tone that he didn't like. Robin was right, Jessie could very well already be engaged or married and confusing her with any feelings that may rise up in the camp was not fair to her or themselves.

Will had to admit that the girl was beautiful and rarity he had never seen before and he liked her fine but he never thought that he could love her.

John was far too much older to see Jessie in a romantic way, Will had barely spoken to any girls in the village and she didn't really seem to be Roy's type. He assumed that Robin's words were mostly directed at Allan.

"That means nothing. Although I cannot see her having a suitor if she ran away, she is also young, beautiful and of marrying age. We'll be living in close quarters and it is not impossible for feelings to develop. If they do that is fine, I cannot control what your heart feels but you are not to attempt to make her feel the same way or aware of your feelings."

Robin was serious, he didn't want to see Jessie hurt, and he didn't want the added tension in the gang if problems arose.

"What if she falls for one of us?" Roy was more curious than hopeful.

"We'll address the issue at that time but for now I don't want to make her feel even more conflicted by bringing it up to her now."

"You don't have to worry Robin." Will told him, but Robin did not thank him or smile at him. He dismissed the other men and asked Will to stay back, which concerned him.

"Will I saw you two by the fire pit early this morning."

"Robin we were talking."

"I know that. But it seems that she trusts you the most, I'm asking you to be careful, to watch out for her."

"I will." He promised. Robin clapped him on the shoulder in thanks, and Will meant what he said.

Jessie threw her sword down in anger, the headache was back and it was starting to get on her nerves that she couldn't even spare with a tree without crumpling to the ground.

"You know." Allan called from the his seat on a log. "You might be able to spare a human if you just sat down and rested for ten minutes." Jessie picked up her sword and marched over to

where the men were sharpening their weapons with rocks.

"It's been a week."

"These things take time to heal." Robin told her.

"What do you know?" The men smiled at her childishness, she was frustrated and they knew that but they had told her on multiple occasions that she needed to rest and she was not listening to them so they found amusement in her anger.

With an aggravated sigh she took a seat next to John and leaned her chin in her hand watching the men as they took great care of their weapons.

She was really starting to see the men, she had known what they looked like but now she was starting to see their personalities shining through. Allan was handsome, ruggedly handsome, and his playful and teasing nature shone through his spectacular eyes.

John was a gentle giant, he seemed frightening and coarse at first but there was just a raw caring nature about him that made her feel as though she never wanted to disappoint him. Scared to

see the look on his face if she did.

Robin was the leader, fearless, a giver but he was also fightingly serious at times, he liked to make the air light, since they were outlaws living in a forest and all had their own demons to deal with but he also had a dark and powerful air about him.

Roy was scary looking in her eyes when she first met him. He rarely smiled and his accent was so think she had trouble understanding him at first but there was nothing scary about him. He seemed almost bored all the time but he did know how to joke around and have fun with the gang when he wanted to, he seemed more comfortable around her now that she had stolen the gold.

Much was funny to her, so skittish and clumsy, but he was so loyal. Much was careful and there wasn't an impulsive bone in his body but he was also argumentative and sensitive which made him an easy target for jokes. But Jessie was almost sure there was no man more loyal than Much.

Then there was Will. Will was the youngest of the men, and in her eyes the most handsome. Dark hair, stunning green-blue eyes and a tall strong but thin frame.

He was shy, that was obvious with the way he didn't really speak unless spoken to and he kept mostly to himself but he was so strong willed, kind hearted and determined. She assumed that it was their very small age gap that made her trust him so much, and enjoy his company over everyone else's, but there was also just an ease about being around him.

As she looked at the men something occurred to her.

"Allan." She said nudging his foot with her own to get his attention.

Allan didn't even look up from his sword."Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "You have to look at me to answer." He sighed and put down his sword eyebrow raised as he looked at her. "What do I look like?"

The question caught him off guard and also caught the interest of the other men sitting around them. "What?" Allan asked half laughing. "You-You don't know what you look like?" Jessie shook her head.

"You're joking." Much proclaimed, surely she was playing a joke on them.

"I'm not joking. I lost my memory, and I can't see my face."

"What about in your reflection, you know in the water when you bathe."

Jessie's brow furrowed. "there's water around here to bathe in?" This was brand new information to her.

"You mean you haven't bathed since you got here?" Roy asked. She shook her head.

"You lot never told me about a place to bathe. And I know I haven't seen any of you take a bath."

Robin laughed at that. "Well we're not going to invite you to watch us bathe Jessie."

Allan snickered and stood up heading off to grab something"I thought that smell was Much."

"Hey!" Much exclaimed throwing his rock at Allan, missing by a few feet.

"Oh shut up!" The men laughed at that. "Are you going to tell me what I look like or not?"

"Come on." Robin, still laughing, led Jessie out of the camp with the rest of the gang following.

They walked a good five minutes before they came to a clearing, there was a small lake surrounded by grass and trees. It was quiet and serene with large boulders around the back for animals to sit upon.

"Take a look." Robin gestured for Jessie to walk ahead of him to the water.

She knelt down by the waters edge and looked into the still water.

Black hair, long and wavy and thick cascaded around her shoulders making her skin look almost translucent in the water. She was pale, and if her cheeks hadn't been flush from being outside she would have thought that she had never seen daylight. Her eyes were small and brown and she had a light pink almost shiny scar across her left eyebrow, with no memory of how she got it.

At first she thought that she looked like Will because of the dark hair but they couldn't have looked more different.

"Do you recognize yourself?" It was Allan who had approached her from behind and was now in the reflection as well.

"Actually, yes I do." It was the truth, once she saw herself she knew who she was and was not surprised by how she looked, but there was a thousand new questions running through her mind.

She decided to ignore them.

"You're beautiful." It was Allan again, feeling her cheeks redden slightly she stood and moved away from the waters edge.

"If its alright with you all, I think I'm going to bathe." Jessie saw Wills cheeks redden this time and Much get visible uncomfortable.

Allan smiled and held out a small cube of soap to her which she took gratefully.

"We'll uh, be back at camp then." Robin led the men away and once she was sure they were gone Jessie began to strip off her sweaty and foul smelling clothing.

The water was cold but she forced herself to stay in until every last inch of her was clean. Although she was focused on her task she was also very alert, so alert that she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Allan get out of here!" She snapped, but his playful laugh didn't soar through the air like she expected. "Will?" She doubted any of the other men would be spying on her other than Allan but it wasn't impossible. "Much?" She called out but again there was no answer. Something moved through the woods again but it was a few feet to the left now, then something moved on the other side. "Lads? If you're attempting to scare me then-" She stopped when she saw the men emerge from the forest.

Three of them, and it was not faces that she recognized. These men were dirty, rough looking with missing teeth and scarred faces and sinister smiles. All wielding some kind of weapon in their hands. They approached from each side of the lake as well as Directly in front of the path the men had disappeared in.

She froze looking at them, as if if she stayed still they wouldn't notice her.

"Look here boys. A mermaid all alone in the forest." The first man laughed, his smile was rotting, and Jessie thought she could smell his breath from where she stood but it was only the mud and fish that were beneath her.

They were now at the waters edge and she doubted that they were going to come into the water after her, so staying put was her best option at the moment.

She could swim that was obvious but should the men come in after her she wasn't sure if she could out swim all of them in time to make it to the rocks. "What are you doing all alone?"

She didn't answer, to them she must have looked terrified, which she was, but she was too busy planning her next move to actually acknowledge the fear.

"If it's money you want-"

"No no no." The second man said. "We are but poor and simple men. We enjoy the small things in life. Money and valuables mean nothing to us."

"I find that hard to believe." The men all cackled at her words.

"We enjoy things like, the sun rising in the morning. The first leaf falling in autumn, the company of a beautiful woman."

Her jaw clenched. These men had been alone in the woods for quite some time, and there was no mistaking their disgusting nature and she doubted these men had any morals.

There were three of them, all armed, all at an advantage and all lust filled with nothing else to lose, while she was naked, vulnerable and without anything to defend herself.

The third man was red of hair and seemed to be the oldest of the three, his eyes were an ice blue that could strike fear into anyones heart. He had been handsome once, those eyes would attract the attention of many beautiful women but now he was covered in dirt, missing his two front teeth and hunched over with a mangled left hand. "Come on out of the water. We won't hurt you."

When she didn't move he continued. "You come out, or we're coming in for you."

"Will!" Her voice echoed through the forest and she prayed that she had at least gotten their attention. "Robin! John! ROY-" before she could finish yelling his name the red haired man had rushed the into the water and was now scrambling to get to her.

The water was not deep and Jessie could still touch the soft bottom of the waters floor but it did little for her ability to escape the man. The mud below was too soft for any weight. She tried to swim as fast as she could towards the other side of the edge but the other men were following where she went and if she left the water she would only be captured by one of them.

Her only option was to avoid the attacker in the water or take her chances on land, neither was a good option. She was frantic screaming the names of the men as she tried to swim away but in the chaos she found herself now cornered against the boulders.

She turned to see the red haired man inching closer, knife in mouth held in place with his yellow teeth. "Will!" She screamed one last time as he reached for her.

His hands grasped her wrists as she attempted to punch him causing her to sink below the water as she could no longer feel the bottom.

She came up gasping for air spitting water at her attacker and attempting to kick him through the water. A fist came towards her hitting her in the teeth and pooling blood into her mouth. His arm wrapped around her neck tightly cutting off her ability to scream.

She clawed at his arm as he dragged her through the water as though she was weightless. "Let go of me!" She managed to get out but he did no such thing. She attempted to scratch at his face but he only tightened his hold on he and her priority became trying to breathe.

As they neared the edge towards the other two bandits who were now smiling and cheering their friend on she saw the men emerge from the forest confused and swords in hand.

It took them a moment to understand what was going on before jumping in to attack.

"Behind you!" Her attacker yelled stopping himself from coming out of the water and kneeled within the water so his waist was covered. Jessie was half out of the water now and he dragged her in front of him grasping her hair tightly in one hand the knife now at her throat. Her body was covered with water but her head remained above, nose only an inch from the water. She couldn't see the fight but she could hear it, and she assumed they had been winning when the man yelled out. "You let them go or I will cut her pretty little head off."

Her hands were below her sunk into the mud to keep from going face first into the water.

"Let her go and no blood shed needs to happen." Robin told him.

"I'll kill her I'm telling you now!" He yelled back at him.

"We will give you what you want just let her go." As soon as his words finished Jessie was now submerged in water. It took her by surprise as water filled her nose and mouth and she started to gag underwater.

Her face was then yanked above the water level again, coughing and spitting up water.

"Let them go!" Her face went hurtling back into the water, she attempted to hold her breath but she had none to hold. What felt like minutes was only seconds as he pulled her back up from the water, heaving for breath.

"Alright!" Robin yelled.

"Don't!" Jessie pleaded with Robin but she was only resubmerged in water. This time he did not bring her up like he did before, he held her face in the water and she could see the edges of her vision going black. She was suffocating, drowning at the hands of an outlaw she tried to hank the hand out from her hair but it was too tangled. Water filled her lungs, her chest got heavy her nostrils burned and then. . . it was all over.

She was being pulled out of the water by a pain of large arms. John.

He put her down on the waters edge choking and gaging on water, He kept her body hidden from the men by his own body before throwing his cloak over her to save her modesty.

Water spewed from her lungs as she coughed, she sucked in breath and felt the sweet air filling her lungs as water was propelled out.

"Are you alright?" The men had crowded around her peering down at her in worry and shock. She nodded, happy to be breathing again and sat up holding the cloak to her body.

"Thank you." Her voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. "Where-" she stopped her question when she saw the red haired man laying face down in the dirt. "Did you-"

"He's alive." Robin assured her. "The other two ran off."

"We should kill him." Will sneered looking at the unconscious man. He was filled with disgust, he didn't need to ask Jessie what those men wanted, he knew. It was a common thing in the

Village, he and heard too many tales of both men and women being taken advantage of but he had never witnessed it first hand.

"I agree." Allan spat.

"We do not kill people." Robin reminded the men.

"Make an exception." Will was angry they were all angry and disgusted with what they had just seen but there was a fire in Wills eyes and Jessie knew that if he had his way the water would be red.

"Don't kill him." Jessie said catching the mens attention. "If we kill him for this then it makes us harder to not kill the sheriff for all he has done."

"Will, John take Jessie back to camp. We'll dispose of him." Robin ordered.

clutching onto the cloak she, John and Will started their way back to camp, Will carrying Jessie's clothing and offering her her boots.

They walked in silence. Neither men really knew what to say to her she didn't seem traumatized she just seemed cold, and she wasn't traumatized.

Jessie knew full well the moment she saw those men that something was going to happen to her. What actually did frighten her was that she didn't feel scared.

Shouldn't she be trembling? Shaking and clinging on to one of the men? Terrified at the thought of going back to that lake again?

But she wasn't, and she didn't know why.

John and Will gave her privacy as she went over the hill to change into fresh clothing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" John asked when she returned. She nodded.

"I knew there were other outlaws in the forest. I guess I didn't expect to meet any."

There wasn't much talk about the incident after that and Jessie was happy for it. It wasn't forgotten but it was not worth mentioning again. Robin and the others returned having stripped the man of his belongings and tied him to a tree, a manoeuvre they borrowed from Little John. They sat around the fire and promised her that something like that would never happen again and

Jessie smiled and thanked them for saving her, but she knew that they couldn't make a promise like that.

That night as she slept, she dreamt of being in the water, water rushing over her head too quickly for her to catch a breath. It consumed her, make her throat feel like fire and thrashed her against rocks. Then she was pulled from the water screaming and crying But it was not John that had pulled her up. It was the face of a man she didn't recognize and for reasons she didn't know she began to kick and beat on the man.

But then she awoke and prepared for the day thinking she had slept a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"John can you do me a favour?" He looked up from his concentration on building up the fire so he could cook some broth for soup. "Will you take that branch and smack me with it?"

"No." He said simply.

"If I could lose my memory by hitting my head, am I crazy to think that hitting it again might bring it back?"

"You've been talking to Allan too much." Jessie sighed and stood up pacing.

"No John, I've had too much time to think. I'm bored. You all don't let me do anything."

"You can't do anything." he reminded her which earned him a scoff and an eyeroll.

It was then that they could see the men making their way through the forest, Jessie was elated, they had been gone since early morning and although she liked John he wasn't much of a conversationalist, he had only offered to stay with Jessie instead of Much because he had been extremely protective over her since her near drowning.

"Finally." Jessie muttered as she and John approached them, noticing one key member was missing.

"They got Roy." Allan told them.

"The horses were marked, they tracked us. It's a baby." Much said nodding towards the bundle in his arms. She had barely heard him, she was too concerned with the fact that Roy was missing. Taken by Guy and his men.

Much walked towards me attempting to thrust the baby into my arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jessie demanded backing away from the sleeping infant, it was cute and all but she wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Well you're a woman-"

"And? Before now I had forgotten what a baby even was."

"No, no, no!" Allan called from the fire pit. "You cannot use your memory loss to get out of helping!"

Glaring at him she took the baby from Much. "What do I do if it wakes up?"

The response was a bunch of shrugs from the gang. I sighed and took the baby to the fire pit as carefully as she could, he seemed content in her arms but knew it wouldn't be long before it woke up.

"We go to Nottingham." John said sternly as Jessie sat down, Robin nodded.

"Alright, Allan go to the castle, find a way in. Lads come with me." As Robin began to move and prepare the horses Much piped up.

"Whose staying with Jessie?"

"No!" Jessie called out nearly waking up the sleeping infant. "Do not leave me here again!"

"Jessie-"

"No Robin, Roy is my friend too, and I want to help even if that means I just stand with the horses and wait."

Robin did not have time to argue with her so he reluctantly nodded and motioned for her to mount up on the horse.

Allan took off to the castle and the rest took off into the forest to a meeting point for Allan to meet them.

It wasn't long after they had dismounted that the baby started to stir.

"Oh no." Jessie panicked as it gurgled and then awoke large eyes looking up at her. The baby was happy to be against warm feminine skin and soft breasts but it also seemed to know that

Jessie was not it's mother and softly sniffled and then erupted into cries. "Someone take it!" she cried holding the baby out at arms length for someone to take.

Robin quickly took the baby from Jessie and started his attempt at calming him down which included taking him for a walk in the forest.

"What?" Jessie demanded at the snickering of Will. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just a baby, not a demon."

"I don't see you trying to take care of it." Will shook his head amused. He had grown up around women having children at young ages and every woman seeming to have a fine grasp on motherhood and wifely duties, whereas Jessie was frightened by the child as if it was going to rip the skin off her bones. It was amusing to him. "Why did you bring the baby here anyways?"

"Well we couldn't leave it on the forest floor." Much said matter o factly to her which she rolled her eyes at.

"I mean why didn't you bring it to some kind of wet nurse or other new mother? It needs to be fed and if I can't do it I _know_ you all can't either."

"You think it's hungry?"

"Well if it's not already it will be. Baby's need to be fed every few hours."

Will raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem to know a lot about babies since you had forgotten about them."

"Do not tease me. I may not be able to care for one but I do know that they need to be cared for. I am not at capacity to do it."

It was then that Allan arrived on horse back and Robin returned with the still crying baby boy.

"Central Courtyard of the palace all heavily maned." He told them.

"East wall, where the villagers work."

"Too many."

"How about the south wall."

"Too high. Look even if we do get in there the door to the dudgeon is two foot thick." Allan said.

"Well." Will started. "I hear about the door too, but I also heart Robert of York put it in."

"And?"

"Well Robert of York can't make a hinge to save his life. The lock side will be as strong as an Ox, but the hinge side will be weak, especially wight he weight of two foot timber."

The men were impressed with Will knowledge but Jessie was just confused. "So, did you not have any friends as a child other than trees?" The men burst into a fit of laughter at her question but Will only smiled at her.

"Did I never mention that my father works with construction?" She only shrugged not really remembering whether or not it was mentioned but even if he was right about the door, it still meant they had to find a way into the castle before they could unhinge the door. Robin had now handed off the quieted baby to Will who seemed to very much enjoy the baby's company.

"So that solves the issue then." Much claimed as the men began to pace again thinking of some kind of way into the castle. "Well solves the issue once we're in at least."

"Jessie could distract the guards." John offered only to receive a very nasty look from the young girl.

"Excuse me I am not going to objectify myself."

"You said you wanted to help!" Much reminded her earning just as nasty a look as John had received. "I'm just saying!"

"I say we just wait it out." Allan said.

John put an end to that option right away. "No!"

"What is the point of us all dying?"

Robin leaned against a tree looking off into the forest as he responded "For every man there is a purpose for which he sets up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all good deeds. That's us lads."

"Is that the bible?' Will asked.

"It's the Quran."

"Whats that?"

Much answered for him. "It's the Turk bible. He read it in the holy land."

"Why?"

Robin shrugged. "I wanted to know what it was that we were fighting."

"People." Jessie said earning some looks from he gang. "You were fighting people Robin."

Robin smiled and nodded at her statement. Jessie knew about the war in the holy land, it was one of the things that she actually did remember. She also knew that she didn't agree with the war and did not think that the Saracens were horrid people. She saw things from both perspectives and figured that if she was a Saracen then she would think that the English men were monsters.

She was indifferent about the motives of others and thought that each army was only fighting for their rights and their home.

"So, we're going to get Roy?" Will asked bouncing the baby in his arms.

Allan threw his hands up in frustration. "We still need a way in!"

"I don't understand why we need a huge rescue plan. Aren't they just going to publicly hang him? I say we wait until then and then rescue him." Jessie suggested the men looked at one another. A rescue, like Robin had done for Will and Allan not long ago, they wouldn't be expecting that again and all they would have to do is wait outside the castle gate for the right moment.

"Alright." Robin said taking the baby from Will's arms and securing him to his chest with a sling before mounting his horse.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan asked atop his own horse.

"Well we can't leave him, and Jessie is too scared to hold him."

"Well he can't come either. What are you going to do give him a dagger? A little bow and quiver."

"That's what we did with Jessie. Gave her a sword and she became a natural killer." Jessie smacked Will over the head from behind him on the horse.

"Look theres Roy!" John exclaimed. He was right, coming out from the castle gate was Roy on horse back trotting along the path towards the forest. Robin quickly went out to meet him, but

Jessie was confused, if they couldn't sneak in then how on earth was Roy able to sneak out?

"I'm not being Funny but, how is that possible?"

It was then that four guards on horseback came following out of the gate after him. Will pulled the reigns, turing the horse around and taking off into the forest, Jessie clinging to his back.

It was a confusing moment, they had lost the Guards far too easily, but she decided not to dwell on that side of the situation. Roy was back and she was very happy he was.

Will jumped off his horse and held out a hand to Jessie to help her as well which she took gratefully. Roy then made his rounds thanking the gang and expressing his joy to be back in camp.

"Glad you're still alive." Jessie told him as she hugged him a little too tightly to be appropriate but she didn't care, she was happy that he was okay.

Allan approached him "How'd you escape?"

"A well." Roy explained as they moved. "I just showed the sheriff some of me moves. Reckon he was impressed. Reckon he asked me to join his side. Well I said no thanks mate, I don't do red wine for burgundy, I'm an October ale man." The gang laughed at that.

"How many did you take down?"

"Oh a few, a few-" He began to drone on about his escape as Much took the crying baby away to try and calm him down.

"Maybe next time I should get caught, finally see some action." Jessie commented, Roy laughed nodding.

"If you think you young lass can keep up with me."

"Oh believe me-"

"Stop he's going to kill us!" Much yelled out stopping the conversation in it's tracks. Much didn't make sense a lot of the time but now Jessie thought he might have gone made. "Him! The horse it's the same trick! They've tracked us." Rpbin moved to inspect the horse. "He's led them right too us. We're done for." But the hoof of the horse wasn't marked.

Will scolded much with a disappointed. "Much."

"Well it was possible. You've got to admit that."

Much was trying to defend himself and rightfully so for accusing Roy of such a thing, but she couldn't help but wonder why Roy wasn't defending himself.

She decided to ignore it, her paranoid state was from not knowing anything in her past and it was starting to become a nuisance. She trusted these men, she trusted Roy and knew he wouldn't intentionally try to hurt them.


	10. Chapter 10

Will knew that Jessie was bored, and once again annoyed that she was being left behind, but she was slightly more content with Will, John, Much and Allan being left behind with her. Robin had gone to return the baby and he still hadn't returned to camp yet, even though sunset was only a few minutes away.

"Hey." Will said slapping her arm with the flat side of a sword blade. "Come on." He nodded behind him and she quickly stood and followed him to a small clearing not far away.

"What are we doing?"

He pointed to her scabbard. "Draw." Will stood in his sparing stance and waited for her to draw her sword.

"What?"

"Draw."

Jessie looked down at the sword on her hip and then back at Will. "I can't fight. You'll put me back on bed rest for another two days."

"You don't know that. And you need to practice."

"How do you know I won't fall Ill?"

Will only shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She smiled and quickly drew her sword and faced Will. It was the first time any of the men were willing to let her be active and she was not going to turn it down even if she might get sick again. Will lunged forwards and their swords clanked together. Will was skilled, far more skilled than he expected him to be growing up in the village, but he could handle a sword well as far as she could tell.

Their sparring became something of a competition, both their competitive sides came out and it was no longer a friendly time attempting to develop both of their skills, they wanted to win.

"Tell me when you hit your head, did you forget how to sword fight?" Jessie was taken aback by Wills harsh words. He was belittling her, it was something she did not expect from the mature

Will Scarlett.

"If that's what causes terrible sword fighting, did you hit your head?" Large smiles spread across both of their faces as they continued to fight. Sweat dripped down Jessie's forehead as she decided that she was not going to lose to this man.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you losing to me. It'll be embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as losing to a wounded girl." With those words Jessie moved her hand in perfect skill disarming Will by relieving him of his sword. It swirled in the air and landed a few feet away. Will looked at her, eyes wide, both impressed with her skill and a little frightened at what she might do next. "Oh that is embarrassing."

"It's not over until I yield." He then quickly turned and ran in the other direction.

"Will!" She yelled running after him laughing. Will ducked around a tree, Jessie close at his heels chased him through the forest.

They only ran in circles, trying to avoid and capture one another, but it soon came to an end when Will ran straight into a tree and fell to the ground.

Laughing and heaving Jessie pointed her sword to his neck, at which time Will held up his hands in defeat. "I yield." Smiling Jessie held out a hand to Will and helped him to his feat. "You know." Will started retrieving his sword and placing it back on his hip.

"What?"

"You ran without vomiting." Jessie's smile disappeared, he was right, she was tired and sweating but her head only ached slightly, she felt no nausea or feelings of exhaustion and sickness. She was no longer a pathetic wounded girl, she was almost at full capacity to really learn what she could do, she could leave without needing constant monitoring or worry about what may happen to her if she tried to defend herself. . . . she could leave. "So. You told me you would be gone if you could run without vomiting." She stared at the boy. Will in no way wanted her to go, and the other men didn't want her to disappear either, they were growing to like her and she was becoming apart of their gang more and more each day. "Do you trust us enough to stay?" She did trust the men, she trusted Will, but was that enough to stay? In the next town over she could find her family, in a days travelling she could recover everything she had lost. The forest wasn't doing anything to regain her memory and there was nothing there to help her either.

The longer she stayed the more in danger her memories and her life became, if she was found then she was an outlaw and doomed to stay one until the king returned, which meant no finding her family.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. "I can't make that decision right now."

Will was about to tell her something when John came marching into the clearing.

"We need to go now."

Roy had come to find them, telling them that Robin had been shot with an arrow and that they needed to go to a woman's home in which he was being stitched up by Marian.

When they arrived at the home, Robin was still inside.

"How is he?" Jessie asked dismounting the horse, the woman standing at the door smiled.

"He'll be alright, shot in the arm he was."

Jessie turned on Roy then. "Roy when you said he got shot and it was urgent I thought he had gotten shot in the belly or something."

"Well I didn't say he was dying now did I?" They had rushed for no reason, getting shot in the arm wasn't the best scenario but it wasn't the worst either.

The woman seemed a bit taken aback by Jessie, she had forgotten that she was again wearing her mask, a look that was didn't seem very friendly, but she still had no desire to be seen by anyone who may let it slip that a girl was in Robin Hood's gang.

It was then that Marian cam storming from the home and jumped into her carriage, she was about to ride off when she noticed Jessie standing there.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"That's uh, Caleb." Allan answered quickly.

"Is he. . . .is he the one that stole from the sheriff, stole the gold back?" Jessie nodded, knowing her voice was going to sound familiar if she spoke to Marian.

"The one that stole from prince John? He's being hunted by the sheriff just as much as Robin is. If he hears that he's with you-"

"He won't, he's only visiting anyways." Allan reassured her. Marian's words gave her even more reason to stay hidden or leave the forest, one persona was already being hunted she didn't need the other one to be as well.

"Good." She turned her attention on Jessie then. "the sheriff has already sent word to prince John about your whereabouts. Be careful with where you go, they'll be on the hunt for you in every village with a pretty price tag on your head when word gets to him." Again she nodded, but felt sick, she wasn't even too sure about what she had done that called for her to be hunted by

Prince John himself but she assumed it had much more to do with just stealing a gold bar.

Marian took off then, as soon as she had left Robin came out holding little seth.

"A storms coming from the east. The forest is no place for a Babe, you stay here tonight."

"Whoa no we can't!" Roy interjected. "We have to get the baby back to it's mother."

"Do it tomorrow!" Allan pushed wanting to have a roof over his head for the first time in weeks.

"Yes exactly." The woman claimed. "Now get inside all of ya. I want you gone before dawn."

They did not argue with her after than and all made their way into the home and claimed their own spots to sleep and soon after they were all asleep.

But was soon awoken by the screams of Much and Robin. Jessie awoke with a start to the men attempting to rip Robin off of a hysterical Roy. Jessie, not knowing what was happening took off to help Roy stand, but his eyes turned on her as he stood and they weren't his usual self. His eyes held something mad, and it was when she looked into them that he launched himself onto her, blade in hand.

She fell to the ground as the blade came slicing through the air and towards her head, she moved quickly, and the knife lodged itself into the ground next to her. She brought up her fist punching him in the mouth before the men had once again come to their friends aid and pulled Roy off her and wrestled him to the ground.

"I've got to kill them!" He cried.

"A rescued man owes his life to his rescuers!" Robin yelled at him.

"Are you alright?" It was Will who was by her side helping her up.

"I'm fine." She told him, in a bit too much shock to really understand what was happening. "Did he just try to kill me?"

"What is going on?" John asked.

"He tried to kill Robin!" Much yelled out silencing to whole chaos of the moment.

"And Jessie." Allan responded holding Roy by his arms.

"What?" John advanced on Roy, she had never seen someone so angry. "You were like my son!" and like that the world was in chaos once again. John punched Roy square in the face and then attempted to attack him, Will and Allan tried to keep John from beating on him but the large bear of a man was strong and almost got through them before Much and Robin tackled him to the ground.

Jessie looked at Roy and then at the dagger next to her feet. She grabbed handle and wrenched it from the floor boards looking at it carefully. When she looked back at Roy there was a pain she couldn't even comprehend it he was ashamed and broken about what he had just done and she knew the tears he was shedding was not fake or in request for sympathy, he was a broken man.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered to her.

"What did I ever do to you, to make you want to kill me?" Robin demanded holding onto his wounded arm. Roy broke into sobs then.

"My mother. They've got my mother."

"And they'll kill her, unless you kill me first." Robin clarified.

"She'll hang at dawn." Roy waled.

"I hate the sheriff." Will whispered.

Jessie walked over to Roy and kneeled beside him, blade still in hand. "Why did you attack me?"

Still crying and refusing to look her in the eyes he responded. "The Sheriff said if I killed Robin, he'd let her go. But if I killed the masked thief he would pardon me as well. But, I just wanted her to be free."

It was something she couldn't even imagine having to chose between, although she did not feel the connection to a mother as she could not remember having one, she still knew what kind of pain he must have been feeling. "If I thought that the Sheriff would believe that I was the masked thief, I would go freely to him. But I don't think there's anything I could do to convince him

of that." She handed him the knife back gingerly which he threw to the floor in disgust with himself.

Robin approached Roy, joining Jessie on the floor beside her. "And the story about the child's mother, that was a lie too?"

"Gisbourne is the father. The mothers a kitchen girl, she thinks Gisbourne is going to take the child to Kirkley's Abbey to be raised there."

"I hate Gisbourne too." Will stated.

"Well that doesn't mean this one can go around killing my master?"

Jessie stood advancing on Much who took a step back in fear at her angered stance. "And what was he supposed to do Much? If he told us he ran the risk of us not trusting him or not being able to help his mother in anyway. Now you all are the only people I know and I would never hurt you but I don't have any family that I remember. If I thought for even a second that you were the only thing standing in my way from my families health than I would do the same thing just from being so grief stricken with the idea of their deaths." She looked at each men in the eyes. "I don't agree with what he did but I understand it. And I am going to help him."

Robin replied to her speech then. "We're all going to help, we have two mothers to rescue before sunrise."

Roy's expression changed from grief to hope as Robin went deep in thought about what to do.

"How?" John asked.

"The simplest thing to do would be to fake my death." Jessie said quickly. "Cut out a pigs heart, bring it to the Sheriff."

"He'd want a body Jessie." Allan told her.

"Has anyone recently died?" Looks of disgust filled the men's faces. "Well he doesn't know what I look like. Any body will do."

"Jessie we can't do that, after we do that your disguise is useless and we cannot have them see you out and about as yourself or the masked thief." Will said as he crossed the room to sit down and think.

"Even if they did let his mother go, the second they saw you out again they would just kill her then." Allan added.

"Well. . ." She paused taking the time to look at each other men carefully before continuing. "What if I wasn't here anymore? It would work then."

Robin looked up from where he had been sitting and narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you getting at?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, promptly shutting it she looked at Will. He understood, and there was something in his eyes that almost urged her to keep quiet about it, but there was a woman in danger and if she was going to leave these men then the least she could do was have her disappearance make a difference. "I can run now. My injury is healed, not completely obviously considering I still don't remember anything, but, I can defend myself now which means I can travel and maybe find out who I am."

"You want to leave." Robin clarified, and she shook her head.

"I don't know what I want, but maybe this is a sign that I should go. Save Roy's mother's life with my fake death."

It was Allan who advanced towards her, looking down upon her with eyes the colour ice rather than the ocean. "But do you want to leave?" He was being stern with her looking for a yes or no response but she couldn't find it in her to give him one.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Then we can't do it." Robin decided. "If there is a chance that you want to stay with us then we will not persuade you or make it impossible for you to do either. We will think of another way."

"But-"

"We will think of another way."

Jessie looked at Roy, a look of regret and hope filled his face as the conversation about her false death seemed to come to an end.

There was twenty minutes filled with silence as the men thought about what to do with the situation handed to them. Jessie had given her option and although it seemed to be the easiest and most convenient method none of them thought of it as an option.

"I've got it!" Will exclaimed suddenly, actually frightening Jessie and Much out of their seats. "Get me some nails and planks of wood, now. Robin go find Philip, he delivers multiple goods to the castle. GO!"

Jessie wanted to know what the plan was, but decided it might be best to keep quiet while Will had that determined look in his eye and a plank of wood in one hand and an ax in the other.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessie was awaiting outside the main gate with Robin, John, Much and Roy as Allan and Will snuck into the castle. Within minutes the gate was opened and they were happy to see that it was Will and Allan rather than guards.

The gang ran up the castle steps through the same corridor that Jessie and Will had jumped through not long ago and to the dungeon door where Will went to work on the door removing the hinges.

Jessie clutched her sword in hand and awaited with eagerness as Will slipped his hand through the hole he had made and finally pulled out the hinge of the door.

However it was when Little John kicked down the door from its standing position that she became incredibly impressed, and a little more anxious.

She then wondered as to why they were so carefully going through the door, clearly someone had heard what they had just done.

"No, stay here." Will told her as she attempted to follow after him. "We'll need your sword here if the sheriff comes by."

"Is this a way to keep me out of danger again?" She demanded becoming annoyed.

"No, it's a way of keeping _us_ out of danger. Just stay here." Will slipped away then, and Jessie did as she was told, she watched him disappear into the darkness of the dungeon, before stepping

away from the opening only to bump into an object. . . a body.

Arms wrapped around her middle and a hand clamped over her face pushing the flexible mask against her lips and teeth painfully.

"Where's my gold?" The Sheriff whispered into her ear, before she was pushed forwards and practically carried through the doorway. It was Gisbourne that was holding her so roughly as they, the guards, and the Sheriff skulked after the men.

She attempted to make a noise in her through to warn them but as she did something sharp was pressed into her side.

"Mary?" She heard the men whispering as they approached them.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." The sheriff mocked.

"Where is she, what have you done with her?!" Roy demanded before noticing Jessie in the arms of Guy.

"Gisbourne. What do you think? Does that look like the first light of day? Hm. I kept my side of the bargain. You didn't keep yours." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Roy demanded. "You have the Thief." He gestured towards Jessie, hoping she knew why he was saying what he was. They would rescue her as soon as they could but for the moment he was only desperate.

Vaisey looked back at Jessie then to the men. "If my memory serves, you didn't actually kill him now did you? No." he turned towards the guards. "So, bring them to see, Mary, Mary swing, and bring that one to join her." He pointed at Jessie.

As Jessie was picked up once again and brought the other way by Guy Will lurched forwards, stopped my Robin and John.

"We have to do something!" Will cried as he watched Guy and Jessie vanish into the dungeon.

"We will." Robin promised, not sure if he could keep that promise as the guards took them hostage and ushered them to the courtyard.

Jessie was placed on the stand next to Mary who looked confused and terrified to see her being deposited by Guy to be tied and a noose placed around her neck.

The executioner moved to take off her mask when the Sheriff called out to stop him. "No no no, the first time I see his face, I want to see it dead."

Jessie felt nothing as the noose was tightened, and she did not need an prodding to step up onto the stool. She was calm, and she didn't know if it was because she had some kind of acceptance with death or because she felt as if the men would save her. However as she saw the men, bound and surrounded by Guards and heard Roy's desperate cries to his mother she still felt oddly at ease.

"Mary Mary, Poise contrary, time to see her swing."

But it didn't happen.

"Murderers!" A woman, who Jessie assumed was Annie screamed out, a knife at Gisbournes throat. "I will kill you."

"Annie!" Guy yelled confirming the suspicions.

"Do not move! You left him in the woods, you said he would be safe! You left him to die, our son! Our Baby!"

And that was when chaos erupted in the courtyard and all Jessie could do was stare and watched the battle unfold.

She watched the men fight, all respect lost for the guards as they were beaten down one by one. It was Robin who came to their rescue knocking the executer off the platform and removing

their noose's. John helped Mary down and took off to help her to the gate. Jessie looked down at the platform and cursed before jumping.

She hit the ground with no balance and fell over.

"Oh for Goodness sakes." She snapped attempting to prop herself up, her hands were still bound behind her and she looked somewhat like a turtle on its back as she rolled over and attempted to stand.

"Come on." It was Much who pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the gate.

"To the horses!" Robin yelled out.

They were nearly all to the gate when Vaisey's voce rang out. "Locksley!" she turned as Will and Much opened the gate to see a knife to Roy's throat. "Why so much haste my friend? Sorry to ruin your day but if you leave he gets it!"

Robin notched an arrow into his bow, taking aim. "Master you cannot give yourself up every five minutes!"

"Robin no!" Roy called out.

"Robin yes."

Jessie squirmed watching the situation, wanting to be holding some kind of weapon and felt her wrists chafe from the rope. "Oh will someone please untie me!" She demanded, Will quickly moved to undo her bindings, she reached for her sword but came up short forgetting that she had dropped it when Guy had caught her.

She hadn't been listening to what Robin or the sheriff had said when she heard the familiar smack of skin on skin.

"Run! For my mother, for the baby!" Roy screamed as her back himself into a corner against the castle doors, flinging his tag to the men.

"No Roy!"

"Oh my god." Jessie breathed as she watched the guards cut Roy with their swords, murdering him.

"Jessie look away." Will urged her, but she couldn't. "Please, we have to go now."

She stared, she watched Roy being sliced by steel and his words become muffled with screams, and she felt something. "Jessie. Please." Will tugged on her arm as the guards came forwards.

Her trance was shaken and she turned, running from the castle walls with Will by her side.


	12. Chapter 12

As the fire burned for Roy, Jessie tossed in a needle and thread, something the men did not understand but didn't care to ask questions about.

They stood in silence until the fire died then proceeded to make their way through the forest and to their camp where they would rest before proceeding on with the next tasks of the day.

"Have you decided?" Will asked coming up behind her as she carefully placed her mask and cloak down beside a tree.

"Please don't ask me that."

"Have you?" Jessie nodded. "I'm not going to like the answer am I?"

"Will-" She started but he turned away from her and made his way down the hill towards the fire pit. "Will." She called after him but he did not respond or turn back towards her, he kept going.

She had to go. If not now then she would never leave, she felt too strong of a bond with the men already.

It was hard to think that they had lost Roy and now they would be loosing her as well but she didn't think that there was any other way around it.

Annie and Seth would be going to a midwife, Marian was going to see to it and Jessie was going to travel with them, and once she got as far as she could she would make her own path.

As Jessie headed back towards the camp she assumed that Will had already told them the news of her departure because they kept their eyes down and their lips tight to keep from trying to convince her to stay.

As the night drew on, none of the men spoke to her about it, and as morning came she did not receive any words either from the men as they settled Annie's things into the back of the cart.

Jessie remained off to the side as Annie made her thank you's to the men but was cut short by Marian urging her to go.

"One thing." Will said. "We uh." He held up a sack and handed it to Annie not sure what to say in the situation, then suddenly all the attention was on her, she was masked again, the same way she had first met them.

"I love you all." She was sure her voice was muffled behind the mask but was also sure that they knew what she was saying. "I'm going to miss you, all of you."

"Don't forget about us." Robin teased and she smiled. There wasn't much more to say, in fact there wasn't much more she could say without breaking down in front of them.

Jessie climbed onto the back of the cart taking a seat at the edge, legs dangling as the cart leaped forwards and started to take off down the road. She watched the men, she watched Marian take

her horse in the other direction and made the mistake of looking into each of the men's eyes as the cart grew further away.

"Shit." she muttered. The cart had only travelled a few yards from them when she reached for her small parcel of belongings and jumped off the back of the cart.

Neither Annie, the man or the horse noticed.

Shouldering her bag she began to make her way back towards the group. She removed her mask and sucked in a large gulp of fresh air.

The men were smiling as she approached them. "What?" she asked shoving her bag at Allan to carry. "Did you actually think I was leaving?"

The men let out hearty laughs and pulled her into a large group hug. "So you just can't stay away from us." John stated as they walked back to camp together.

"That. And Gisbourne has my sword. I need it back." It was then as she looked at the men she noticed that not all of them were smiling. Will was still looking as scornful as he had when she said she was leaving, and Jessie stopped in her tracks grasping onto Will's arm to stop him as well, "What?"

Will took in a deep breath refusing to look at her. "Why are you staying? You changed your mind so quickly are you sure you're not going to change it again?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't like the tone in his voice, he was accusing her of something.

"You leaving is not only a hard choice for you Jessie. You're part of us now and you choosing to leave is just as hard on us as it is on you. You can't just toy with our emotions like that.

Leaving, staying, leaving staying-"

"Stop it!" She snapped at him. "I am sorry if my choice made you upset but I am not doing it just to upset you Will. I thought it was what I wanted but. . . . actually leaving you all. . . seeing you standing there as I travelled even an inch further away was too hard! Look at me!" She snapped again earning a pain and anger filled gaze from Will. "I am not going to change my mind

Will. This is where I need to be." That wasn't enough for Will though.

Jessie admitting that she was going to leave, although a choice that he understood had hurt him, and he wasn't convinced that she wouldn't bring that pain back upon him again.

He liked her, she was a friend, and he wanted her around but he couldn't deal with her making that choice over and over again. "Why? Why do you need to be here? How do I know that a month down the road you aren't going to choose to leave again?"

Jessie moved forwards, although a few inches shorter than Will she still and a dominating stance on him as she looked into his eyes. "Because Standing there, about to lose my life, Noose around my neck, bound, helpless, I didn't feel a thing Will. Then I saw Roy, his death erupted something within me, a feeling that I don't think I have ever felt before. Sympathy, compassion, I don't know what it was but whatever it was it's foreign to me."

He challenged her again. "But didn't you say that all feelings are foreign to you?'

"Yes but, I knew what betrayal felt like, I knew that it wasn't the first time, it just felt like it. This was different, like I was actually feeling remorse for the first time in my life." Will softened a little, his stance relaxed and listened to what she was telling him. "I need to be here Will. I want to know who I am but after today I'm starting to think that who I was, is someone who I _never_ want to meet."

She was being honest, he knew that and he immediately felt terrible for being so harsh on her. "You think-"

"I don't think I'm a good person Will. Here, in this forest, I am a good person, out there I don't know what I am, and I don't want to end up losing myself again." There was so much pain in her voice, so much terror in her eyes that Will reacted without thinking and pulled her into his arms.

The embrace was tender, comforting and friendly, like a mother holding her hurt child, but there was something that felt so right about it as well.

Will felt it as well, though he wasn't as confused about it as she was. He was young, male and living in a forest surrounded by men for quite some time. Jessie was like a wounded dove when she first arrived but now she was a beautiful and courageous woman who he has happened to have seen naked.

Because of this he liked the embrace for more than one reason, thankfully his head was on straight and he knew exactly why he liked it. One reason being because he wanted to comfort her and was doing so by hugging her, and the second reason was because he was a red blooded young man who had never hugged another woman other than his own mother.

"You're a good person Will Scarlett." She mumbled into his chest before pulling away from his body.

"So are you, Jessie. I can't speak for who you _were_ , but I do know who you _are_ , and I don't think you should go chasing your old self if you like who you are now."

"It'll come back to me, I know it will, but this is my life now, and this is where I want to be when it all comes back."

Will didn't say anything about how her memory may never come back, he kept that to himself because he knew fully well that she knew it too.


	13. Chapter 13

_A fire, she wasn't sure how it started or how it had even grown to such a magnitude, but it was now consuming her. She choked on smoke and her eyes burned from debris and the heat of the flames. She was in a room where the walls themselves were smouldering with flames, and there was no exit. She was sitting in the middle of the wooden floor gagging and retching and crying. There was no escape there, was no chance of living, above her there was no roof, but a bright and clear sky on a beautiful day in spring. It was mocking her, she attempted to scream but was only given a mouthful of ash to choke on, she began to cry, but her tears only burned her face as they rolled off her cheeks._

 _There was a sound, and from above two bodies came crashing down to land in front of her, two charred and decaying bodies._

Jessie awoke screaming, for the third night in a row.

"Will!" She screamed into the night startling awake all the men sleeping around her.

"Again?" Much griped as he rolled over to look at a panting and wide eyed Jessie, Allan glared at Much as he stood up to comfort the girl, a glare which Much didn't see.

"Are you alright?" Embarrassed, Jessie looked up at Allan and nodded before hiding her face in her hair. She was embarrassed because for three nights in a row she woke up screaming Will's name and each time she woke up she could not remember her nightmare. The first night the men were very concerned and consoled her terrified and confused state, then spent the day teasing her about dreaming about Will. However three nights in a row was starting to anger some of the men, Much in particular but Robin as well because he didn't think Jessie was telling him the truth when she said she didn't remember anything.

"Go back to sleep Allan." She was hoping that he would just ignore her scream and go to sleep but she had no such luck as he sat down next to her.

"Do you remember this one?" she didn't answer and he sighed pulling her next to him in a friendly embrace. "Maybe it's not worth remembering then."

"I'm more embarrassed than anything Allan." She looked towards where Will had been sleeping two nights ago, the empty space that he abandoned tonight to sleep on the other side of the hill and across the fire pit. She didn't blame him, he hadn't slept for two nights because of her screaming and attempting to console her when there was nothing to be consoled.

But apparently there wasn't enough distance he could get from her not to be awoken by her screams, because a moment later his tall frame could be seen coming over the hill.

"Jessie?" She groaned and threw herself to the ground hoping that if she hid her face, and couldn't see Will, then he wouldn't be able to se her either. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright." She griped. "Please just go back to sleep, all of you."

"Will you be waking us up again?" Much snapped from his spot about six feet away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep doing that."

"I don't know how Robin can sleep right threw it!" Much had propped himself up on his elbow to look down the hill to where she assumed Robin was sleeping.

The other two nights, the men had shaken Robin awake when she had screamed, she assumed it was because of the war, having to learn to sleep through screams of terror and death must have made him able to sleep through anything.

"Jessie?" It was Will again, voice softer, a whisper. "Please talk to me." The warmth of his hand seeped through her clothes as he touched her back, but she refused to look at him.

"There is nothing to talk about. I don't know why I wake up screaming."

"Sure you do. You're having nightmares." It was Allan and Jessie wanted to kick him for being so obvious, she pushed herself up from the ground to return to a seated position, nearly knocking over Will in the process.

"Can we please all just go back to sleep? You lot keep complaining about all the sleep you lose but you don't go back to sleep when I tell you to. I'm alright!" Allan raised his hands in defence and walked back to where he hand made a rather pathetic pillow out of leaves, and laid down, Much didn't have to be told twice and Jessie assumed that John had just decided not to get involved, but Will didn't move, instead he tugged on her sleeve.

"What?" She snapped at him, but he was giving her that soft and caring expression.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?'

"Just for a walk, but be quiet about it." Jessie sighed, she was no longer tired and knew that she would not sleep for a couple hours if at all, she was wide awake, so she stood and followed Will into the darkness of the forest.

"You couldn't have made a torch?" She asked attempting to follow his silhouette.

"A fire at night is like asking for Gisbourne to find us."

"I hardly doubt that he looks for us at nighttime. Besides I can't see a damn thing." Will had stopped walking, but Jessie was now relying more on her ears than her eyes and smacked right into him. "What on earth are you-"

"Here." He was stifling a laugh, she could hear it. Suddenly something warm encased her hand, it was Will's own hand, she remembered the warmth on her back. She let him take it and begin to lead her wherever they were going.

"How can you see, do you have bat vision Will Scarlett?"

"Just better vision than you I supposed, but no, I just remember the path rather well."

Jessie wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not but the more they walked the more her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see shapes and shadows, however it was only when they got to the clearing that she realized that Will was only following the light of the moon reflecting off the water.

"You're not looking to solve my midnight screaming by drowning me are you?" Will looked back at me smiling.

"Well I guess not anymore." Jessie pulled my hand from his and used it to punch his shoulder, he laughed for a moment before suddenly getting very serious. He looked towards the lake and then back to me. "Being here doesn't upset you does it?"

It wasn't long ago that there had actually been an attempt to drown her in this same lake, but I didn't feel anything towards it, it was a sad thing to happen but she wasn't in anyway traumatized by the experience.

"No." she answered simply shrugging, Will nodded and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before making his way to the waters edge and taking a seat.

Jessie followed him, not really understanding why they were there but she wasn't about to ask him.

"Do you think it's real?" Will asked her looking up at the stars.

"My dreams?"

"No. What we're doing, I mean is it even making a difference? Is what we're working towards only a dream or is it attainable, is it reality?" Jessie gave him a sideways look.

"I'm not even sure what we're fighting towards Will. I mean, Robin is doing all this because he can't stand to see his home suffer, Much is doing this for the same reasons, Little John is an outlaw because he can't be anything else and figures he might as well try to make a difference, I guess Roy was doing this to keep his mother a little bit safer and healthier. But I don't know why I'm doing this." Jessie moved to sit on her knees facing Will. "In fact, I don't even really know why you're doing this. Don't you have a family?"

He nodded. "A brother and a father."

"So why are you here? I'm sure you could have gone to Scarborough with them. And Allan, well I'm a little afraid to know more about Allan but I assume he could have just left as well."

Will tore his eyes off of the stars to look at her. "I'm doing this because my whole life I watched the horror that is the law here, and for five years I watched Vaisey and Gisbourne terrorize my home and my family. I'm sticking up for them, myself and everyone else." Jessie nodded in understanding.

"Then yes, I do think it's real. If we're doing this for the right reasons then there has to be some kind of good that comes from it."

"Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "I guess, I can't stand to see people suffering, otherwise I would have left."

Will looked back up at the stars and sighed. "I wish we could be doing more."

It was silent for a few moments then, just the two of them looking at the stars in silence, it felt nice, it felt right.

"What's your brother like?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother."

"Luke?" Will asked caught a little off guard.

"Yes."

Wills lips turned up at the corners thinking about him. "He's nothing like me. He's not serious I mean, he's carefree, impulsive and still has some childlike wonder in his heart and mind.

Thought he could shoot like Robin one day, I tried to convince him to train with an ax, because no one would ever be as good as Robin with a bow but he wouldn't listen. He's a stubborn little bugger." Will laughed.

"Then he is like you. Stubborn I mean."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Right, and I'm not aggressive." Her words dripped with sarcasm. Will laughed but it quickly died when he opened his mouth to ask her about her family, then promptly shut it.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed with embarrassment and stupidity for something that he didn't even do, why did he feel so foolish for not even asking such a stupid question? It was because he thought about asking it, it was extremely hard to remember that she lost her memory for some reason. Everything was just so relaxed and comfortable with her that it was difficult to remember that she was still sick and in need of getting better.

He decided to talk about his own family "My dad is a loving and loyal man, he has trouble standing up for himself, he would rather lose his bloody hand than watch us suffer. Always sacrificing himself for his family."

"You're lucky to have him. A lot of fathers wouldn't stand up for their children, a lot even hurt them in physical and mental ways."

It was such a genuine opinion that Will couldn't help himself from asking. "Did your father hurt you?"

She gave him a puzzled look before replying. "I don't know."

"But you seem to really believe that. I've only ever encountered one man that slapped his wife, and you talk like it's an extremely common thing."

He wasn't trying to insinuate that Jessie had been abused by her father, but that was the way it was sounding, and Jessie couldn't blame him for making the assumption.

She suddenly realized that she did actually believe her statement without actually having witnessed anyone abuse their child since she had been in Sherwood.

"I guess, it's a possibility."

"I'm very sorry."

"Why?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her. "Jessie, we just possibly confirmed that your father abused you."

She shrugged indifferently. "Then it's good that I'm here. Looking for reasons to go back to where I came from got me nowhere, maybe I should be looking for reasons why I left."

Will decided that the conversation should end there, it was a very unsettling topic and was now concerned that that was what her nightmares were about, in desperation to change the subject he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"What's your favourite colour?" he immediately wanted kick himself for asking such an idiotic question

Jessie gave him a soft smile and shrugged. "I guess blue is nice." He nodded in agreement, feeling a bit like an idiot for asking such a random question. "Yours?"

"Red."

"Like fire?"

"More like the colour of blood."

"You are an extremely odd person."

Jessie was happy to have Will in her life, she was happy to have all the men in her life, but she was grateful that her and Will are around the same age, she didn't think she would have these kinds of pointless conversations with the rest of the men.

Most conversations were trivial and not very uplifting, but being in the forest with Will she almost forgot that they were there because they were outlaws.

Will was happy to have Jessie as well, the men viewed _her_ as one to look out for, but for some reason he was sure they still saw _him_ as a kid.

It was obvious that she was more worldly than him, and she had much more experience, she was mature, and seemed older than she actually was but he was happy to see the immaturity in her when they were just alone and talking.

He also wondered what it would have been like if she had grown up in the same village as him. Would they had been friends? Would she had helped him steal the flour? Or would they have never spoken? Been enemies? Lovers?

Will decided at that moment that it didn't matter, she didn't grow up his village, she grew up somewhere else.

"We should go back now." Jessie told him and he agreed, standing and offering his hand to her, which she took.

The walk back seemed easier, the sun was just beginning to rise and Will assumed they had at least two more hours of sleep before Robin woke them up again.

The gang were all asleep when they arrived. This time when they laid down themselves to hopefully catch a little more sleep, Will didn't take his place on the other side of the hill, he laid down next to Jessie, wanting to be the first one she saw when she awoke, and wanting her to be the one he saw as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Jessie was bored. All the men seemed bored aside from Robin who was having a grand time shooting arrows in a rather dangerous manner, he had decided to knock the needle from Jessie's hand as she was attempting to thread it. Jessie then decided that she would rather not lose a finger and gave up on her sewing.

Much had mentioned something about an archery competition, something that Robin was obviously wanting to go to, and also the reason for their boredom, the entire town would be at the competition and nothing would be be going on for the day.

"Maybe a competition is a good idea, better than myself being the target."

"I wouldn't hit you." Robin boasted laughing.

"Well not on purpose, but even the best sometimes miss."

Robin raised an eyebrow grinning from ear to ear. "Is that a challenge?"

"See I knew you wanted to be in the competition!" Much exclaimed.

Robin rolled his eyes notching another arrow and taking aim. "I don't, but if I need to prove to Jessie that I never miss then so be it." He let the arrow fly and laughed with glee as they landing in the centre of the hanging bells.

It was then that Will came running down the hill, "Trap worked, we caught one, a cart, let's go."

The trap had indeed worked, and they were greeted with a very angry and screaming man.

Jessie had been told to stay hidden among the tree's in case it was some knight that may recognize her mask but it was only some kind of travelling trader. Although an angry man he was no

fool and seemed to surrender quickly.

She advanced, but only caught the end of the conversation. "Let me on me way, they'll work for you, they understand simple commands."

She watched as Robin lifted the cover of the cart to reveal, a multitude of men.

"New men for the sheriff's mine."

"Slaves?" Much was shocked, but Jessie felt sick.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed before rushing towards the cart, she made a bee line for the cart gate and hurriedly was attempting to undo the rope that kept the men trapped like animals.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Allan demanded before picking her up around the waist and moved her.

"Me? What are you doing? Let them out of there!"

"We can't just let them out!"

"Why not!?" She was angry with him, and angry with the rest of them men for not attempting to finish what she had begun.

"Allan is right." Robin told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"If we let them out, they'll take off, probably be killed on sight or from starvation, we let them go and the Sheriff will just bring more. We also cannot be sure that they won't attack us from

fear. Just wait a moment, I promise no harm will come to them."

"They won't get more." She sneered looking towards the man who had brought them here. She reached to her boot to retrieve a small dagger. "Cause I'm going to slit his throat."

Allan moved quickly and snatched her around the waist again keeping her from attacking the wide eyed man.

"You are not going to kill him and he is not going to get more slaves, I promise you. We need a plan!"

She pushed Allan off of her, but remained where she stood, placing her knife back in its place. Robin nodded, telling her to stay where she was and turned towards the gentlemen.

"Are you hungry? He have some food and wine, wouldn't want you to starve on our hands."

Jessie was outraged. "You're going to feed him!?" She advanced on Robin but had barely made it two steps when Allan snatched her up yet again and carried her away from the scene. "Put me down!"

"You need to calm down. Robin has a plan and you need to trust him."

"He's feeding a satanist!"

"For a reason, now you are going to stay here and calm down. Once you do you can come back."

"I'm not a child you can put in time out Allan."

"Well I just did." Jessie stared in bewilderment as Allan made his way back to the cart, and although she was no child Jessie did as she was told and remained in place to calm down.

She found it hard to relax when she saw the tired and frightened eyes of the prisoners and the jolly happy smile of the trafficker.

"I thought you were going to let the small one slit me throat!" He laughed, speaking loud enough for Jessie to hear from her spot at the edge of the forrest.

"I'll still do it!" She snapped at him earning a stern look for Allan.

Robin addressed both her and the trafficker. "We don't do throat slitting, it's too messy."

They continued to speak, Jessie unable to hear except for a single sentence. "Ay, one stood there strong as you, the next, brains dripping from their nostrils." Jessie was now steaming with anger at the allegations this man was making.

They were people just like herself, they didn't have different diseases than they did, and to even joke about it was insulting.

She stayed put though, she knew that her anger was something she would have to learn to control as well as understand. Fits of rage was something she was just accustomed to, even after she completely understood the situation she still found herself acting like a spoiled child and defying out of spite. It was a quality that she found ugly in herself, and wished she could resolve it sooner rather than later.

She had been lost in thought, when the image of John punching the Trafficker crossed her vision. It took her a few moments to realize that she had not imagined it.

"Well you could have told me you were going to do that!" She snapped from her spot on the side of the road, Allan smiled at her and waived her over. She looked at the prisoners as she walked, only one seemed to be interested in her, and glared at her with a strong distaste. She suddenly realized how secretive and threatening she must look to them. She then stopped in her tracks and removed her mask and lowered her hood letting her long braid fall down the middle of her back.

"Jessie!" Much exclaimed catching the rest of the mens attention. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need to hide from them." She simply stated and tied her mask to her belt. "Now tell me what the plan is."

"We're going to end this trafficking once and for all, and hopefully shut down the mine at the same time. The only way to do that is to make them think that all slaves will cause death and decay, by convincing them that the Saracen's have a disease. Turk flu."

Jessie crinkled her nose at the name. "Turk flu? Honestly Robin, it _sounds_ made up."

"It does until they see it happen. All illness' seem like a fairy tale until they actually happen."

"And how do you plan to prove this illness?" Allan inquired. Robin when to his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a tree root.

"With this. Chew it and it will create a black like dye in saliva that will have anyone running for the hills."

Jessie took hold of the plant and inspected it before handing it off the Will who handed it to Much. "So the plan is what? Give this to one of them to chew? I doubt they know any english." Will said.

"No, We need to get rid of the guards at the mine. One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner, we need a man on the inside to start the rumour about Turk Flu."

To everyones surprise it was Much that spoke up."I volunteer."

"Yes thank you Much."

"Allan." he finished handing the root over to the young man.

Allan gave the root a sniff. "I don't eat this do I?"

"NO!" Robin warned. "Just chew."

"What happens if he eats it?" Jessie asked, but was ignored.

"there is nothing to fear. Once the guards believe the prisoners have a disease, they'll run for their lives."

"Oh surely only the stupid among them are going to fall for it. I mean, Turk flu." Much was unconvinced and so was Jessie, the guards may have been idiots in combat but they were still men that fought and risked their lives everyday, she wasn't sure an illness would scare them enough.

"People fear what they don't understand."

"I wasn't scared." Will defended himself against Robin's words, which only proved that he was frightened because Robin's words weren't even directed towards him.

"Will, you proved my point, if even you have doubts, the sheriff's men, will be a pushover."

Much piped up then. "It'll never work! I have another suggestion, instead of relying on the sheriffs men being as stupid as," he gestured to the prisoners "Why don't-Hey!" One of the

prisoners grabbed at the bag Much and been rummaging through. "Let go."

"It's mine!" He snapped, pulling it from Much's grasp. "Stolen."

"You speak English." Robin was amazed and so was Jessie, she was about to ask him how he got in there when a whistle came from behind them.

She hadn't even noticed that Allan had gone, but it was because of him that the Trafficker began to wake up, which John solved with another punch to the face.

"Jessie put your mask on, in case he wakes up again, stay here with Much and guard the prisoners, make sure no one comes by and see's them." Robin came close to her then and peered down on her, all seriousness. "You will not let them out."

Jessie pushed Robin away from her annoyed. "I'm not going to let them out Robin, although that's a simple enough way to get them freedom, you're right we need to make sure it doesn't happen again. You can trust me."

The rest of the men took off then, Much stationed himself in the back of the cart and Jessie took her place at the front, awaiting any passerby's that may be loyal to the sheriff.

She didn't like the idea of leaving these people in the cage, since they didn't know English they must think them just as evil as the sheriff.

If they didn't understand there was no way that they trusted them, they probably thought that they were looking to sell them for money.

"I don't believe in God." She heard Much announce

"What on earth is he doing?" She wondered to herself aloud, then took off towards the back of the cart. "Much what are you doing?"

"Agh!"

"Much!" She called, now running to the back of the cart only to see a laughing Allan, a frightened Much and a smiling Saracen. "Did I heard you renounce your God?"

"I uh, only because he can see into my heart and- I uh."

Jessie felt somewhat relieved then to not be the only one with the same beliefs. "Much, relax I don't believe in a God either."

Much suddenly looked sick "Oh god." he then turned on his heel and rushed away from her.

"What are you smiling about?" Jessie asked the still grinning saracen before walking away herself.


	15. Chapter 15

John was in the processes of tying up the man to his cart and Jessie took her place beside Will as they began to lead the cart to an area much closer to the mine.

"We should at least be giving them a choice." She told Will as they walked.

"They don't understand us."

"One of them does. He could explain to the others, and then if -"

"Jessie. Trust Robin, alright?"

"I do trust him. But they deserve to know what is happening." Will agreed, but there was no point in attempting to explain to them, in his opinion they should know by now that they are not out to hurt them or trade them. They punched their captor, they gave them water and food and have treated them fairly, other than not letting them out, they had treated them civilly.

"I agree with you, but Robin has a plan and the less they know the better, it will be more believable that way."

"But what if one of them tries to run and gets killed. I don't want that death on my conscience." Will looked down at her and gave her a soft smile, he liked how much she cared about the

Saracen's and she was being very practical, but he also knew her temper, and was worried that her anger was influencing her thoughts.

Robin was smart and had a plan that wasn't entirely fool proof but it was definitely an interesting idea.

"They know not to run Jessie, if they do then they risk being killed and even though they are slaves, they would probably like to live." He couldn't see anything but her eyes, but the way she was squinting at him had him thinking that she was still upset. "Besides, I don't think you would let any one of them die."

She still didn't like the idea of keeping them all in the dark but looking at Will's smile, but her a little more at ease.

They awaited atop of a hill surrounded by trees, and again Jessie had been given the task of watching the Saracen's, she stood with her back agains the cage, leaning against it in boredom and

annoyance.

Robin and the men were going over the plan with the Trafficker and Jessie wished that they had taken her idea on not including him but apparently Guy knew him and would be expecting him to deliver the slaves.

"Fire! There's a fire!" John called out startling Jessie, she launched herself away from the cage and saw that not only the rope was on fire but also the shoulder of her cloak. She yelled in fear, patting at the smouldering fabric with her leather gloved hand. She knew that she should be upset that the Saracen almost lit her on fire, but she was more concerned with the fact that there was now more sewing for her to do.

Much started yelling. "Punishment from God! It's all my fault. I'm sorry Lord, I do believe I do!"

"How did you light that fire?" Robin demanded.

"Let us go!"

"We're trying to help you."

Will came over to Jessie and touched her still hot cloak. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." It did hurt a little bit as the fabric was a little melted onto her skin but it wasn't relevant to the moment.

"Please let me explain." Robin pleaded. "Then if you do not wish to help us then you are free to go. You have my word. What is your name?"

"Djaq." The boy responded.

"Djaq, we will help you escape. But if you leave now the sheriff will still need more men for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month, people like you. We are going to destroy the mine, but we need your help."

"How will you help us escape?" He asked, not quite convinced that Robin had their best interest at heart.

"The sheriff will pay for you, and we will give you the money and guide you to the people who will find you a safe passage to the port."

"You made us the enemy, and now you play protector. And ask for our help." He had a point, Robin did go to war and killed Saracen's in the name of his country, he had a reason to be skeptical. Robin rolled his eyes and opened the cage for them to leave.

"Let them decide. If you want to take your chance at freedom now, then go."

One of the other Saracen's spoke.

"What did he say?" Allan asked.

"He said if you do not let us go, then he'll kill you."

Jessie pulled her mask off in annoyance and marched over to the cage. "I have been trying to let you go this entire time! He already said you could go, whats the point in killing us?"

"Jessie." Will placed a hand on her shoulder which she threw off.

"NO!" She looked Djaq in the eyes as she spoke. "I don't fight for England, and I don't fight for any God, I fight for myself, my life and the people within it. I understand why you think I

would hurt you but don't stand there and pretend like we are the enemy when you declare to kill us while we have done nothing wrong."

"Jessie calm down." Robin said a small smile on his lips. "That's not what he said. He said he want's to pray. You can pray, and then you will help us? Please?"

Djaq looked at Robin and then looked towards Jessie who shrugged and nodded, letting him know that Robin could be trusted, and it was truly what they needed.

"Okay." He said. "but I would like to leave this cage if that is alright, we have been travelling for a long time."

"That's fine." Robin agreed smiling. "Jessie can show you where the lake is, and Allan can show you a quiet place to pray if you'd like."

He nodded and jumped from the cart where Jessie was standing. He followed her lead into the forest.

"Thank you for helping us, I know you have no reason to-"

"It is the right thing to do." He responded.

"Even so, I do thank-"Jessie stopped in her tracks, staring at the Saracen.

"What?" He asked back. Jessie furrowed her brow looking at the Saracen, he was old enough to be past puberty, and he said they had been travelling for a few days, and no facial hair graced his face. Very delicate features for someone who was at least twenty five.

"You. . . You're a woman?" The Saracen's eyes widened and she shook her head immediately.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" She snapped at her.

"Prove it drop your trousers." The Saracen was taken aback and suddenly very offended.

"That is not appropriate to request-"

"Fine, don't prove you're a man, prove you're not a woman. Take off your shirt." Djaq stared at Jessie with defiance but Jessie was much more stubborn than she was and the defiance soon melted into defeat.

"How did you know? No man has ever noticed."

"Men are much easier to fool."

Djaq laughed. "I agree."

"They wouldn't trade a woman, so why are you-"

"Please." Djaq interrupted, "I don't wish to speak of it and please-"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She promised which earned a smile from Djaq. "Anyways the lake is just past those trees. I'll come back when we're all ready.' Djaq nodded her head in thanks and took off towards the lake.

Jessie hoped that she would still be there when she went to get her, there was a lot she wanted to ask her and really hoped that she wouldn't take off.

Arriving back to the men, she realized how much she wanted to tell someone, she never had anything to tell the men because they already knew everything.

She resisted the urge to tell them though, respecting her privacy, but it was going to be a hard secret to keep.

"Jessie good you're back. I need you to leave for your post now so we can all be in position on time." Robin told her.

"Uh, now?" She asked. Robin nodded, she was supposed to be on the other edge of the clearing and leaving now made sense since it would take her longer to get there but. . . "Whose going to go get Djaq?"

"I don't know, Will can do it, just go now!" With reluctance she left, hoping that Will wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to, but then supposed that Djaq had been pretending to be a man for a while and was probably very careful. She was making her way when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, it was a person, a young man. Jessie stopped in her tracks and watched him skulk through the trees. Did he see her? She supposed not as he ran through the tree's to overlook where Guy and the Sheriff were.

However, Robin, will and Much saw him and looked towards Jessie who shrugged.

Robin jumped into action pulling the boy to the ground and Jessie took off towards them to figure out what was going on.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rowan Son of Dan, and I'm going to kill Gisbourne." The boy declared attempting to sit up.

"Oh get in line, that bloody idiot still has my sword." Jessie came to stand over him, getting shushed by Robin.

"If you do that, the mine will stay open. You will sabotage our plan and put one of my men in danger."

"What were you going to kill him with? A rock?" She asked gesturing to the stone in his hands.

"Jessie be quiet." Robin snapped at her.

"Well I'd like to know his thinking behind killing Gisbourne. Guy has got seven men with him and this one has a rock." She looked to where Guy was now getting on his horse to ride away.

"That, and he's leaving."

"I can't let them get away!"

"If the sheriff or Gisbourne dead would help Nottingham I'd have killed them months ago." Robin stated.

"But they deserve to die."

"No one is arguing with you there." Jessie crouched down next to him. "But there is a better way to deal with them. Like destroying what they need to survive."

"Like what?"

"The mine." Robin told him. "Iron ore is their strength, their power."

Rowan was desperate, it was obvious to anyone who looked at him, he was a broken and desperate man willing to do anything to avenge. . . . well whatever it was that happened to him. Jessie figured she didn't need to know what it was for him to hate Gisbourne so much. Everyone hated him. She looked down at him and pulled off her mask, letting him see her face which erupted a chorus of dismay from the gang. "You can trust us. And so long as we can trust you, you can help us destroy this mine forever."

Rowan stared at her, somewhat surprised to see a female under the mask but relieved as well. He knew all woman to be kind and gentle, and he felt as though he could trust these men because there was someone so gentle looking under the mask.

"Okay." he agreed. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my Lord, Allan's dying!" Much uttered from behind them. He was indeed correct, Allan was now lying down on the ground, the guards frantically running from the sight of him.

"Move! Quickly!" Frantic, the men ran down the hill, Jessie taking up the rear as she tried to get her mask on properly.

Jessie ran as fast as she could to the other side of the mine, preparing to light the mine on fire, it wasn't difficult to prepare but she wanted to do it correctly, the mine had to explode in order for it to be closed forever.

"Do you need help?" It was Rowan asking her, she looked at him and shook her head.

"No I've got it."

"Robin said I can light fire to it." He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Good. You should, only fitting that someone who has suffered as much as you have should do it." She stood then, pleased with her work and ready for Rowan to finish the job for them. Someone who had suffered as much as he did, he deserved it, he deserved to have some closure in his life.

"You know?" Rowan asked as he followed behind her.

"Know what?"

"That my uncle died in the mine, and that Gisbourne killed my father."

That caused her to stop in her tracks and turn to look at the lad. "He did that?" Rowan nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss'." she hand't known, she had only assumed that the mine had caused his family suffering, it was not a safe place to work and it was fair to assume that he along with everyone else had experiences trauma from it, but she had not known he had lost his family.

"So you didn't know?"

She shook her head. "No. But I'm not surprised that he did that. Still I'm very sorry to hear that, this is very little justice for what you have lost."

"Yes it is."

Jessie kept walking, not knowing what else to say to him other than _sorry._ With every passing day she was growing to hate Gisbourne more and more, she knew that the mine had killed people but to actually see the amount of pain it was causing a family, it tore her apart.

"Where on earth is he going?" Jessie demanded as she saw the trader running away from the men.

Much stated "Robin let him go."

"Why?"

Much shrugged. "We better get going if we want to make it to the fair on time."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Why are we going to the fair? Is this about the archery competition, or about Marian?"

"Well Marian is already there with Guy so I think it has to do with the Archery competition." Allan told her.

"Marian?" Rowan asked.

"He's in love with her." Jessie simply told him, she attempted to walk towards where Robin was speaking with Djaq when Rowan grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. Under the

careful watch of Will.

"Guy is in love with Marian?"

"Yes, or I assume so, they haven't really told me the entire story going on there."

Rowan was then lost in thought, which somewhat worried Jessie, in the short time she had known him, he had already looked like that, and he had been planning on killing Guy.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He told her, and she was about to protest his answer when cries could be heard from the gang.

"John! John!"

Herself and Rowan took off towards where John has apparently fallen into the mine, and was now not moving. He was covered in dust, soot and leaves if he wasn't such a large man you

wouldn't have been able to tell there was a body down there.

"When are we going to burn the mine? The sheriff will be coming." Rowan urged looking around nervously.

"We can't until we've rescued John." Robin said. It was dark and it was hard to see how he was doing but Jessie was extremely anxious to get him out of there. "I'm going down there."

"To do what?" Allan asked. "Get stuck down there with him?"

"To help him."

Much interjected then. "We broke up the ladder's for firewood."

"We can't pull him out."

"He could be bleeding to death."

"Maybe he just can't breathe properly."

"So he suffocates, would that suit you better?"

"I'll go down." The men stopped to look back ad Djaq who had stepped forwards. "You need someone smaller."

"You can't lift him."

"I'll go down there with him!" Jessie interjected.

"No!" Will said quickly. "You're not all three getting stuck down there."

"I can help him lift himself. Stop the bleeding. My father was a physician."

"Great, mine was a blacksmith, doesn't mean I can make a horseshoe." Djaq threw her hands up in defeat at Allan's remark.

Jessie was again yanked from where she stood as Robin pleaded with Djaq to help them, it was Rowan again.

"We need to burn the mine now!"

Jessie looked between him and where John had fallen. "If we do that then John will die."

"Plenty of people have died in this mine, my Uncle included."

"I know this is frustrating but we cannot leave him down there to die! We'll get him out and then-"

"There isn't time!" Rowan snapped grasping onto her shoulders with a surprising strength. "Don't you understand what will happen if we don't do this?"

"Let go of me!" She yelled at him pushing him away from her.

"Hey!" Allan yelled ushering towards them.

Jessie placed a hand on his chest to keep him from attacking Rowan."I'm fine Allan. What did Djaq say she needed?"

"Silver." He glared at Rowan who shrank back, slightly ashamed with how violent he had become with her. "Come help me look."

Not taking her eyes off of the boy she nodded and began to inch her way back towards the plethora of iron ore.

Rowan stared but he didn't make a move to go after her or Allan so she turned and ran towards the Iron.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, he had been watching since she had yelled at him, doing his best not to run over to her and smack the little bugger across the mouth for placing his hands on her.

"I'm perfectly fine." She told him digging her hands into the iron ore.

But Will wasn't as focused as she was on the metal, he was looking at her intensely. "Did he hurt you?"

She looked up at him for a moment before going back to the task at hand. "No just startled me. Did you find any silver?" Will shook his head and continued to look but couldn't help but keep an eye on Jessie. He couldn't help that his sight fell on the small melted patch of fabric that was the shoulder of her cloak and suddenly remembered that she was burned by the fire Djaq had lit and that Rowan must have pushed on it.

It was then that Will decided that she had been burned, and would be taking care of that injury in the near future.

"Is this silver?" She asked him. Will looked to her hand and saw indeed a few small slivers of silver in her glove.

"yes." He took it and rushed over to Djaq who was ready to create her concoction.

Jessie looked around the mine, looking for a particular someone, and coming up empty handed. Rowan was missing and it frightened her, he was a desperate man and if the mine wasn't going to be destroyed then he must be after Guy again.

Without a second thought she launched herself from the ground and took off towards the forest, she was of little help to John anymore, she knew the men would save him but for the moment she was the only one aware of Rowan's whereabouts and she needed to stop him before he did something insane.

The men would find her after.

Finding Rowan was something Jessie didn't think was going to be difficult, until she arrived at the fair.

It turns out, almost every man in Nottingham and neighbouring towns were there, all looking to win the silver arrow.

She ushered through the crowds of townsfolk, hoping not to be seen by too many guards.

Her mask was off, out of fear of being seen and recognized by one of the guards or even by a townsman that may want to turn her in. But with the mask off she felt even more vulnerable, now

she was scared of drawing interest to herself, she still preferred not to be recognized in the future.

She did find him, in line to spend a penny for the chance to shoot his arrow at the target, but she knew that that arrow would not be for the contest.

"Rowan." she called snatching his arm and pulling him away from the line. "I know what you plan on doing and I cannot let you."

"Justice needs to be served."

She noticed that the rest of the men in line were now staring at them and pulled him father away behind a cart of apples, so they could talk more privately.

"You cannot kill Gisbourne, we told you, it won't help anything but your need for justice. I understand why you hate him, he took everything away from me as well, but killing him is not going to bring you the peace you need. Besides, killing him in this kind of setting guarantee's your own death. Look around you, there are guards, the sheriff. . . ." Jessie trailed off, noticing that the

Sheriff was indeed missing, along with Guy. "Gisbourne isn't even here." She thought aloud. Rowan's gaze was set on someone, and it was not Guy or any of the guards, his eyes were set on Marian.

Jessie launched herself onto Rowan, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him until his teeth rattled. "No, I can't let you do this!"

"You want him to suffer don't you!? You said yourself he took everything from you."

"Yes, _he_ did, Marian didn't, she is a good person."

"My father was a good person-"

"Evil people kill good men, Good people do not kill evil men. Those with wickedness in their hearts meet their own demise, do not tamper with fate."

He shook his head. "It's Marian's fate to die." He bitterly told her.

"No it's not and you know it. You were not put on this earth to be a murderer!"

She had to make him understand she had to, otherwise she would be committing an act she really did not want to have to do.

"I have to, I'm sorry." Jessie didn't even blink when his bow swung through the air and smacked her in the temple knocking her onto the dirt unconscious. Rowan moved quickly to pull her completely behind a serving cart, filled with apples and took off, promising himself to come back and make sure she was alright after his deed was done.


	17. Chapter 17

With the mine burning behind him Robin ran into the forest happy with the outcome of their plan and that the sheriff had been there to witness his mine in flames.

"Where's everyone else?" Robin asked as he joined the rest of the gang in the woods.

Djaq answered for him "Gone."

Allan gave half a laugh as he caught his breath. "Too bad Rowan wasn't here -"

"Where is Rowan?" Will wondered looking around for the young lad.

Djaq, who had over heard Rowan and Jessie speaking answered him yet again. "He went to take his revenge. Attacking his woman."

Robin gave her a puzzled look. "Gisbourne doesn't have a—Marian."

Djaq waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry, someone has gone to stop him."

All the men looked confused, not realizing the one person who was missing from their gang was the one who stood out the most amongst them.

"Who?" Will asked.

"The girl, the young girl, I saw her take off into the forest . . . . hair like a saracen, skin like an english woman . . . pretty but the name of a boy."

"Jessie?!" The gang yelled.

Djaq wasn't sure if that was her name or not but she nodded anyways. "What is the problem? She can stop him no?" She asked as the men scrambled to get themselves ready to head towards

the fair.

"Jessie is injured." Was the only response she received from Allan as the men took off into the forest leaving her standing there, not sure what to do. John was standing next to her, left behind

as well and Allan only made it a few feet before he declared he didn't feel alright and tripped over his own feet.

Djaq threw her hands up in the air, she stalked towards Allan and helped him to his feet.

"They're so worried about a woman when the men are falling apart."

The fair was a lively event but Much, Will and Robin rushed through the crowds in a hurry, the hood of their cloaks secured as they looked for both Rowan and Jessie.

Rowan was not hard to find, he was at the stage, a bow pointed in Marian's direction.

It meant two things, Jessie had not been able to stop him yet—if at all, and they were still uncertain of Jessie's whereabouts.

"He's following Marian." Robin said as Rowan took off from their line of vision. "Find Jessie."

Will and Much nodded taking off to look for the dark haired girl in a sea of people. Will knew that she wouldn't be too hard to find, a girl as pretty as she was stood out amongst crowds but he

did discover that he was having trouble finding her. If she wasn't following Rowan then where on earth could she have gone?

After a few minutes of running the length of the fair he returned to the centre, where Much and he agreed to meet after scanning the area.

"I've looked everywhere I can't find her!" Will was frustrated, if Jessie was not following Rowan then where was she?

"How can a girl that is so easy to spot go missing?" Much asked he leaned against a serving cart, placing his sword on top of the apples. The weight was too much and the wood holding the

apple splintered and broke sending apples everywhere. Will rolled his eyes and Much jumped back embarrassed.

"ow!" a voice sounded. Will and Much looked at each other and walked around the row of serving carts to find Jessie sitting up apples all around her.

"ow, ow, ow." she said holding her temple.

"Jessie!" Will and much called running towards her. "What happened?"

"Ugh I don't know." She said drawing her hand back and finding no blood left on her hand. Will inspected the wound seeing a rather large knot forming on her temple, he felt an anger built up within him that he had to force down to keep from demanding answers from her.

"Don't tell me you lost your memory again." Much said.

"No! I meant the apples I don't know what happened there. But what I do know that happened, Rowan hit me with a bow. ugh." she hissed touching the welt on the side of her head. Will began to help her up, once on her feet she seemed to perk up a little bit. "Oh my goodness, Rowan. He's going to kill Marian-" Will held her back, holding onto her arm to keep her from running off.

"We know, Robin has gone to help her. You need to have that looked at, head back to camp where John is, we'll come back for you when everything is settled." Much told her, but she was not about to just leave without at least knowing that Marian was all right.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're bruised" Will told her touching her throbbing temple, she pushed his hand away from her.

"I don't care, I'm fine, I can-" She trailed off seeing Marian coming back from the castle and taking her seat above the competition platform. "How long was I unconscious?"

"I don't know." Will laughed. "But will you go back to camp now? Please?"

She was about to agree when she saw Robin running back towards them. "Rowan needs to win the arrow."

"Can he shoot?" Jessie asked.

"May I remind you he just tried to kill Marian, and now you want to reward him?"

Robin ignored Much's statement and relayed his plan to them, it was as simple and as dumb as the Turk flu plan he had, so it must work.

"What happened to your head?" Robin asked noticing Jessie's welt as he got himself ready.

"Why does everyone insist on hitting me in the head?" She griped touching the injury again and cursing at herself for being so stupid as to touch it again.

"There are much worse places." Much told her.

Her impatience flared as she glared at the man. "Oh really like where?"

"Not now." Robin hissed waiting for Rowan's name to be called.

"You need to go back to camp and have that looked at." Will whispered to her. She waved her hand ignoring him. "I'm being serious. You've hit your head one too many times, I'm starting to get worried."

A recollection of everything that had happened to her because of her head injury went running through her head. "Starting?"

"Please? Robin will be fine, you might not be." She didn't want to argue her head hurt too much to fight with Will and his a huff she took off towards the camp, stomping her feet the entire way too annoyed to notice the stares from some of the towns people and the pointing fingers of curious people wondering who she was.

The day was drawing to a close, the fair had been shut down and all the residents had been sent back to town to prepare for dinner and for the first time in a very long time, all the miners were fed.

Jessie was stationed just outside the town, awaiting for a specific someone to pass by. She had been sent back to the camp but didn't really want to be there alone with an injured John and a somewhat crazed Allan A'Dale, so after Djaq promised she was alright and ten minutes of Allan barking at her, she made the choice to go for a walk.

"Hey!" She called out when she saw Rowan walking past with whom she assumed was his mother.

He looked towards the forest where she stood, but he couldn't see her since she was covered by a few trees and shrubs.

"Rowan!" She called again, confused he told his mother that he would be along and headed towards the trees in which he recognized the black cloak Jessie was wearing.

"I should of known it was you."

"I just came to congratulate the new sharp shooter."

He scoffed and kicked a rock with his boot. "You know it was Robin."

"Lets pretend I didn't." Rowan smiled, blushing from the compliment and the presence of a beautiful girl of his age. "I'm proud of you Rowan." she said softly he lifted his eyes to look at the

girl he had clunked in the head with a bow.

"I thought you would be angry."

"No I'm proud. You were strong, courageous, brave-"

"I tried to kill her." The boy said ducking his head in shame.

"But you didn't. Anyone of us would have killed him or her the moment we got the chance." She was trying to make him feel better she didn't feel like he should live with guilt for the rest of

his life. "But you were able to stop yourself that is the difference between a boy and a man, the ability to control yourself and do what is right."

He suddenly became very aware of the bump on her head and the swollen red area around it. "I'm sorry for hitting you, I've never laid a hand on a woman and I will hate myself for the rest of my days for what I did-"

"Rowan, it is alright I forgive you but I wish you would forgive yourself. It is not your fault that your father died he wouldn't want you to feel it was."

She hadn't expected him to reach for her. "Thank you." he whispered pulling her into a tight embrace breathing in her scent and holding her as long as he could. Slightly uncomfortable she pulled away placing a hand on his cheek in a soothing manner, she liked him, he was a good person and would make his family proud.

"You'll be alright." she told him, then turned and began to walk away, however, his hand caught her wrist stopping her.

"Will I ever see you again?" she turned to look at him. "Cause I'd like to."

"I don't think it's such a good idea." she said taking his hand in hers, "I can't risk you knowing me. Risk anyone knowing who I am. Gisbourne would find out and use you and your mother to

get to me. I cannot let that happen if I can stop it."

"Just promise me. . . promise me you'll see me again." he whispered sliding a hand over her cheek moving a stray hair behind her ear, his hand was warm but it made her feel cold inside to have him touching her, he was a very nice boy but, she got the feeling that he was feeling much differently than she did.

"I promise." Turning away again, she managed to make it only a few steps before he called out to her once more.

"And! When things get better, please consider here, living here, we could use someone like you." he said smiling, she walked over to him placing a hand on his cheek again.

"I promise I'll consider it."

"And. . . and me?' the boy asked sheepishly looking at her with hooded eyes.

Her eyes widened, so her thoughts were correct. She knew how things worked, everything moved quickly when it came to relationships, when someone had feelings for another no matter how small it quickly blossomed into something more and by the third or fourth time a couple spoke, it may have been about marriage.

She knew about arranged marriages and how people often married for gain rather than love.

She could see it in Rowan's eyes, he did not love her, he might have found her attractive and thought she was nice but since he was grieving from the loss of his father she had a feeling his head wasn't completely on straight and was mistaking his emotions.

He was young, younger than her she was sure of it and in need of life experience and although she knew he would make a girl very happy one day there was no possible way that it could be her.

Gently she tried to explain her situation in hopes that it would ease her refusal of him. "I lost my memory. I do not remember anything of my past, I could already love someone. It would not be fair to you to fall in love with you and then remember." she whispered to him looking up at him eyes sincere, he only smiled. It was as honest as she could be without hurting his feelings, she doubted this boy loved her, he had known her less than a day.

"The thought of someone like you, saying you could fall in love with me is enough. " he whispered.

The intensity of her stare made her lower her hand and raise her voice from the whisper she had been speaking in."Goodbye Rowan."

"Goodbye, Jessie." he leaned down pressing his lips to hers in a fairwell kiss.

She wasn't sure what to do, she had never kissed anyone before — to her knowledge, but she thought it would feel different.

This kiss felt dead to her, like a boy was just pressing his lips to hers, nothing more. It was a soft, gentle kiss, almost friendly, and lasted only a few seconds so she did not smack him or push him away. She let him kiss her, and hoped that she could say the right thing to him.

"I'm sorry." He said turning bright red, "I understand that we can't be together, it doesn't really make sense, but it was the best way to say goodbye in my opinion."

Jessie breathed out a laugh, and nodded. "I guess it is. You're going to be a great man, Rowan. Good luck."

"And good luck to you. If you or Robin need anything-"

"You have a mother to take care of. Focus on that."

He smiled and waved her off before disappearing back into the village seeming to realize how short she was being with him and he came to the understanding that he had been inappropriate

with her and did not know what had come over him.

Confused and a little embarrassed by what had just happened Jessie took off towards the camp once more, happy to see a fire going, food being cooked and Djaq sitting with the gang.

"Where have you been?" Much asked as she trudged through the camp.

"Nowhere." she shrugged, Will motioned for her to come towards where he was sitting which she obeyed.

Will pulled a rag from his pocket and poured some water over it, before dabbing it over her wounded temple.

"Ow Will stop it, that hurts." She hissed pulled away from him.

"You have to keep something cold on it!" He snapped. "Do you want it to get better?"

"No what I want is for you to stop pressing on the bruise!"

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered sheepishly before bringing the cloth back up to her forehead, gingerly placing the cloth so he didn't harm her.

She let him take care of it for a few minutes before she felt like she needed to talk to him.

"Can we talk about something?" She asked catching his wrist as it raised to her cut again.

"Uh, yeah. I want to tell you something as well." The two stood and made their way a few feet outside of camp, they found a called tree to sit on and took their place next to one another, Jessie

holding the cool damp cloth to her head.

"You go first." She said, Will sighed and nodded, his cheeks turning bright red. "Will?"

"I uh. . . I saw Djaq's breasts." Jessie wasn't too sure what to do with the information, so Will had seen a woman's breasts, she assumed it would be a huge deal if she saw a mans. . . manhood.

Feeling completely awkward about the situation she plainly replied to him."Oh. And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I was a little more shocked to find out that she wasn't a man."

"Do you think it will be awkward? You know with her joining the gang and all?" Will shrugged, not really sure what to say or do. "Was that your first time seeing. . ."

Will shook his head. "Well no, my brother and I walked in on some girls swimming in the lake once, and there was the time when the old widow went running through the street with no clothing on." Will really wanted the attention off of him. "Anyways, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, uh well it seems a little less interesting now, but . . .Rowan kissed me." Will's blood ran cold at her words, there was suddenly nothing more important than the sentence that just fell out of her mouth. He kissed her, did she kiss him back? Rowan was aggressive with her, did he do it against her will? Or did she let him, and like it? "Will?"

"Uh, how was that?"

"Incredibly awkward. I wasn't too sure what I was going to do. He's young and was just saying goodbye. Didn't mean much. And he's grieving. . . "

Much? What did that mean? Will wanted to know the whole goddamned story, as well he wanted to know why he was so upset about it.

"Did you like it?" She gave him a confused look.

"No. It was awkward, like I said. Only reason I didn't stop him was because I didn't know what was happening until it happened."

Will wanted to kill the boy, the same way he wanted to kill the boy that hit his brother when he was seven years old.

He looked at Jessie, she was so beautiful, it was no surprise that a boy would _want_ to kiss her, but even that thought upset him. Looking at her, he knew that Jessie was more than just a member of the gang, or the girl that was sick, she was his friend, and he cared for her. She had let that boy kiss her and it really bothered him, in fact it pissed him off.

His anger got the better of him, he directed it towards her instead of where it needed to go. "Was that smart to do when you haven't got a memory?"  
"What?"

"You don't remember anything Jessie, you could remember any second that you have a lover back where you're from, you could even be married and you think it's a good idea to kiss some

boy you met today?" He was angry and was convinced it was because he only wanted the best for her.

"I didn't kiss him Will, it was harmless, it's not like I am in love with him and going to elope."

He stood from the trunk then turning away from her. "You let him kiss you."

"It was more of an apology than a romantic notion." Jessie was getting annoyed with Will, she didn't get angry when he told her she saw a woman's breasts, why was he so angry that a boy had

kissed her? Especially when she had nothing to do with it. "Why are you so angry with me? I'm an outlaw living in the forest with all of you. Do you really think I am interested in Rowan?"

He supposed not, but he was still upset with the fact that he had kissed her. "I don't know why it bothers me, but it does." He admitted.

"It's because we're friends Will. I appreciate you caring about me, but you don't need to worry. I'm not going to take off again, especially for some boy." She teased. Will forced a smile, that wasn't what he was worried about but figured if he mentioned that it was just the kiss that bothered him, they'd end up in another fight and he would be even more confused.

"I'm sorry, and you're right. We are friends." And they were, she was the closest thing she had to a brother since Luke was no longer around. He did care about her, and they were good friends now, he only wanted good things for her, and Rowan was not a good thing, the boy got upset and tried to kill Marian after all. "I'm going to go and see if Robin needs any more help." Jessie nodded. "But take care of that burn, or I will." he warned her.

Jessie laughed at his seriousness and waved him off, but now that she thought about it, her shoulder did hurt.

Thankfully the person she wanted to talk to about it was coming through the forest.

"Djaq?" Jessie confirmed, and was correct when she came out of the forest towards her.

"Let me see." She said pointing to the wound on her forehead. Jessie removed the cold cloth and let Djaq take her face in her hands. "You will be fine." Jessie put the cloth to the side and looked at the older woman. "Tell me, how is it that you found these men?"

She was surprised by her boldness, but she answered anyways, patting the bark beside her for Djaq to sit, which she did. "Well it's more like they found me. The last I remember is fighting

Gisbourne in the woods, and then nothing. Nothing before that, nothing really after that until I awoke."

"You lost your memory." It was a statement, not a question.

"I was hit with a bag of something hard. A brick of gold. Here." she pointed to the back of her head. "Robin and them took me in and saved me."

"You cannot remember anything." another statement.

"I recognize things, I knew who Robin was, I know I had a brother, and I remember I can do things as I try them, or remember as things are mentioned. But I cannot place a face, a name, a place, or a memory. It's weird knowing something but not actually remembering."

"Sometimes I wish I could forget. Many would say the same."

"I'm sure I wished for it too, but I wished a little too hard."

Djaq smiled at her and agreed. "What is it like?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Have you ever had a time in which you knew someones name but you could not remember it? How crazy it drove you? It's not like that. It is empty, I feel

like everything fell out of my head. You know how we can't remember being born? Probably one of the most amazing moments of your lives, or when you were four and ate ten loaves of bread. It happened and we know it did, but we can't remember so we base our lives on what we do remember. I don't remember anything."

"I understand now, it is as if you do not know who you are."

"I really don't, if I'm bitter I don't know why I am, if I am sad, I don't know why either." Her emotions came in waves that she didn't understand, she would be sewing her clothing and suddenly feel something in the back of her mind that made her sad but had no idea why.

"Do you think it will ever come back?"

"The memories live in my heart, thats what causes pain and nightmares and who I am. They will come back eventually, I hope." And she did hope, there was nothing else she really could do but hope that they came back.

Djaq reached out and squeezed her hand. "You seem like a good person."

"I'm glad you see that, this lot wouldn't let me wander around for a week. Thought I was dangerous, or something."

A third voice frightened them. "Maybe because you beat us all in the middle of the night when we had saved you." Will said coming out from the trees.

"You spy on us!" Djaq yelled, Will blushed bright red.

"No! I was getting firewood for Robin." he was so embarrassed that he kept on walking.

"What was that?" Jessie laughed.

Djaq rolled her eyes, but there was no mistaking the slight blush on her dark skin. "Never mind. But do tell me what are the men here like?"

"Well, Allan will flirt with you, he's an idiot and hopeless but he has a strong heart. John is large like a bear but his touch is gentle. Robin I'm sure you already know, Much is scared but that just makes him even more brave. And Will, he has easily become my best friend, he seems like he's angry all the time, and doesn't open up or smile often but he's kind, and determined, strong, smart-"

"You like him!" Djaq smiled.

"What? No!" Djaq smirked and Jessie rolled her eyes. "Djaq, remember what we were just speaking off, I know nothing about myself. Whose to say I don't love another man."  
Djaq smiled the same smile she and seen in the cage, it bothered her."So you do like him-"

"No! And even if I did I wouldn't let myself. Will is a friend, a good friend and I'm happy to have him. But love and feelings are the farthest thing from my mind."  
Djaq didn't buy it. In fact no one did.


	18. Chapter 18

The days passed and as they did Jessie seemed to become weaker and weaker. By the fifth day it was obvious to anyone that looked at her that she was sick.

"Just stay in bed."

"Allan, I don't have a bed." She complained once again trying to push past him.

"Djaq said for you to rest so you are going to rest."

Djaq said she had a very simple illness that would go away with bed rest but Jessie was sure that it would go away anyways, she was sick, not dying. But the men were treating her like she had broken all the bones in her body, and it was annoying him. Having someone who was familiar with medicine was very helpful but Jessie was also realizing that it could be a burden as well.

"Please Allan, I have been in bed all day."

"You've been in bed for two hours." _Bed_ was her spot by the fireplace with a this blanket, it was not comfortable and she would have been trying to avoid it no matter what her illness.

Robin had disappeared to town, something about spoiled meat and the rest were headed off on another raid, some cart had triggered another alarm and she wanted to go but had been told to stay behind.

She knew she wasn't contagious because no one else was sick so she didn't see any reason as to why she shouldn't be allowed to go if she felt well enough.

"I have to go and help them. Stay here." He demanded, she did as she was told as he ran into the forest.

She let out a groan of frustration before kicking a stump.

She didn't feel well, but she was sure that she was only sick from the stress of being in the situation she was.

More than anything she hated being left behind yet again because of some kind of Illness, the men promised to come back and get her when they were through but she wasn't sure how long

that would be.

About an hour passed, and she had stabbed her finger so many times with a needle she was starting to think that she was going to pass out from blood loss, when she heard voices, not close to the camp but not far either.

Jessie took off in direction of the voices, which happened to be the gang, they were just standing there speaking to one another and immediately she assumed it was to avoid coming and getting her. Aggravated, she stormed towards them ready to accuse them of avoiding her and not keeping their word.

"You were supposed to come and get me the moment you were through." She was not angry but she was also not impressed with the men plotting away from camp so that she couldn't hear them.

"There's another one of you?" The question came from a voice she didn't recognize and quickly moved around a tree to see that the gang was not alone, there was a man sitting on the ground and a boy tied to a tree.

"Who is this? Are we going to kidnap everyone we find now?"

"Jessie you're supposed to be resting." Allan said rather annoyed with her.

"Well I can't until-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes seemed to glaze over, her body stiffened and then, began to shake.

It was Allan who caught her before her head smacked against the ground.

"It's possessed!" The man screamed out watching in horror as something overtook her body. They watched as her body convulsed, over and over again. "Kill it!"

"Shut up!" Will yelled back at him as he rushed to her side. She was still shaking, convulsing like she had when they first brought her to camp, but this time she wasn't trying to communicate, it was as if she left her body, as if she had no idea what was around her. "Jessie? Jessie can you hear me?" She continued to shake. "Djaq! Djaq please help her!"

Jessie's arm swung out, smacking Allan right across the face. He called out in surprise and quickly moved away from her holding onto his cheek, she didn't mean to do it, she couldn't control her body and anything her limbs did. "Djaq!"

Djaq was rummaging in her clothes looking for something, anything that might stop what was happening, but she came up empty handed, not even knowing what she was looking for.

Will looked back down at Jessie, terrified she was going to die, the last time she did this they had something to give her, and this time there wasn't anything, and she had no idea what it was

when he asked her.

"I don't know what to give her." Djaq admitted, but she came to her side anyways, ready to do her best, but as soon as she knelt down, Jessie stopped.

"Again? It happened again? Why did it happen again?" Much was frantic and frightened by Jessie's episode. "I thought it was because she hit her head that she did that. Oh my, she's been

claimed hasn't she?"

"Shut up Much!" The gang all chimed together. Djaq quickly assessed her, not finding anything physically wrong with her, but she was concerned.

"I have only ever seen babies do such a thing. One died shortly after and the others. . ." She trailed off.

Will pushed for her to continue. "What?"

"The others. . .the others were sacrificed. They feared that the devil had claimed them, that they were a demon."

Will had heard about babies being killed due to little chance of survival and there had even been rumours that the church would kill a child who was mangled or diseased but he only assumed they were rumours.

"Well we're not killing her." Robin stated.

The tax collector was not okay with that statement. "You have to, that girl is not right, she is diseased-"

Allan sneered at the men. "Be quiet or we'll have her curse you and your son."

"Allan!" Robin scolded. "Will, take Jessie back to camp and lay her down, we'll know more when she wakes up."

"I'll stay with her." He promised but Robin shook his head.

"No, I need you in the castle, she'll be alright. She was fine the last time this happened, we'll check on her in a few hours but we need to get moving."

"Robin-"

"Will, she's strong." Robin did his best to convince him, but Will was stubborn and he only looked pained to leave her alone. "Djaq. Stay with the boy. I've changed my mind, we'll leave

Jessie here, take care of her when she wakes up."

The men moved on taking the man with them and towards Nottingham, no questions asked. All except one.

Djaq looked at Will, a pained expression on his face as they drifted further and further away. He stared down at the sleeping girl, he just felt like an eel for leaving her on the ground like that, leaving her when she was obviously not okay.

He wanted to be there when she woke up, he wanted to do nothing than make sure that she was alright and he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone else to do that.

"Will." Will managed to peel his eyes away from Jessie to look at Djaq. "I will take care of her. I promise."

He believed her, but it was still far to agonizing to leave her there, but he did.

"That thing should be killed by fire."

"You will be quiet." Djaq warned him, but he did not heed the warning, he was sure that Djaq wouldn't kill him, but he was not so sure about the girl on the ground.

"She's possessed."

"She is sick."

"She'll wake up and kill you all in her sleep the very next night. Have you ever seen anything like that? Because I haven't, it's unholy is what it is."

"I said for you to be quiet." Djaq warned.

Djaq wondered about Jessie, she seemed alright, but she wondered if Jessie had always suffered from what she just experienced. She assumed she must have, but on the other had, it was surprising that she was still alive if she had.

Djaq hadn't been lying when she spoke of the children that had been killed doing what Jessie had just done, and she had not seen an adult do it and live long after. They had always awoken with some kind of deficit, but they had been old, extremely old.

She wasn't sure how to treat Jessie, her father, although taught her much, never went into details about the diseased children he came across. Some things were too hard to talk about and from what she understood there was never a cure for the children other than death.

There was a time, when she was a young girl and her father came home distraught, he rummaged through their home looking for herbs and other remedies. He had mixed together something, and spoke to her mother briefly about the possibility of treating a child with some kind of shaking disease, but the child had been prayed over by a priest before he managed to arrive. Djaq assumed that this must have been what he was talking about, and desperately tried to remember what her father had grabbed on his search in the house but she couldn't, she was too young.

"You might as well kill me now then."

Djaq was annoyed with him, for being tied to a tree the boy was awfully rude. "Look at her." She pointed to Jessie. "You think she is possessed by the devil because she shakes, but you take money from those who have no money to be taken. Her heart is more pure that yours is."

He scoffed at her, looking away, and Djaq smiled, when a man had nothing more to say, it meant that you had won the argument.

Hours had passed, and the only thing to do was sharpen weapons, check if Jessie was breathing and, unfortunately, talk to the boy.

Djaq was relieved for this reason and more when Jessie began to stir. "Jessie?"

"Djaq?" She asked, she was still feeling under the weather, that was evident in her nasally response but other than that she seemed to be okay. "Where did Robin go? Did they leave me here

again? They were supposed to come get me-"

"Jessie. Do you feel alright?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow at Djaq sitting up. "Yes, and why am I on the ground?"

Staring at her as she rose to her feet Djaq came to the conclusion. "You don't remember what happened."

"Djaq I thought I made it clear that I don't remember anything."

"No what I mean is. . . Jessie you shook like a leaf and fell to the ground."

Jessie was confused, but then a revelation came to her mind, she had shook when she was hit in the head."I shook again?"

Nodding Djaq reached out her hand and helped the young girl sit down. "You've been asleep for hours."

"Oh no, were you left to look after me?"

"Yes, but mostly to guard him." She gestured towards the boy still tied to the tree.

"Oh dear lord, how much have I missed? What are you staring at?"

The boy had managed to wriggle himself a little bit along the tree, a few inches further away from Jessie. Djaq smiled amused. He was afraid of her.

"The face of evil."

Jessie was amused by that, she had been told Much was frightened when he first saw her shake, assumed that this lad must have felt the same way. "Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"You're no lady."

"That is true." She agreed. "But why would you try to upset the devil?" He glared at you. "Why is he tied up?"

"He's a tax collector."

"He's a what? And you call me evil, what are you? Good?."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't physically take the money we keep record."

"You see wrong being done and do nothing about it, worst of all you have a part in it."

"We have to make a living. Being an outlaw isn't something everyone wishes to be."

"I understand that, and if I had a father to remember I'm sure he would be very disappointed in my choice of living arrangements. But I'd rather spend years being tortured than to think that I may have hurt an innocent person."

Jessie was taken aback when Will rushed forwards and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah." She hugged back. "I'm fine."

He gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away from her, suddenly very aware of how inappropriate he was being.

"You scared us."

"I scared myself. That Boy thought I'm corrupted by the devil." It wasn't an absurd assumption, if she lived in town and people saw that she would probably be locked up or worse. People fear what they don't understand, Robin had said it himself and Jessie happened to be something different.

"Well what if it happens when we're on a job?" Much wondered aloud, Will cringed at his words, knowing that if he heard Much then so did Jessie. "We can't risk her doing that when we're

being chased."

"Much, Jessie is not a risk to anyone, including herself."

"She's sick Robin, there is something wrong with her and she doesn't even know what it is."

Jessie looked up at Will, not really liking what she was hearing but wasn't surprised. He was distraught on what to say, she had heard and there was no changing that.

"Much, Jessie is apart of our gang, this is something that she cannot control but she has done a lot to help us and if the situation comes then we will do everything to help her."

They were coming closer, out of fear Jessie snatched onto Will's wrist and pulled him into the cover of the tree's. "What are you doing?"

"If they know I heard then there will be tension and guilt, I just want peace in the camp."

"Are you alright with what Much said?"

"What Much said is true, Will." Will didn't like what Much had said but Jessie was correct when he was only speaking the truth. There was the possibility of Jessie shaking like had at any moment, but it was a risk he was willing to take, and obviously a risk she was willing to take as well.

Unless she regained her memory then it would be something that was just a mystery to them but it was not something crippling to her. Robin had seemed to silence Much because when they came into view, Much was looking as distraught as he sounded but his lips were sealed. "I'm not hurt by what he said, but I am going to prove that I am not some delicate flower in need of protecting."

Will smiled. "Believe me, we all know that."

They were at the edge of the camp, not visible but she was sure someone would hear them and come closer, so Jessie pulled on his sleeve once more and led him a little bit further into the forest. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"If I did, if I did do it when we're being chased, or cornered or anything, If it puts your life in danger, you have to let me go."

Will was not sure if she was asking him to kill her or abandon her, neither of which he liked. "What?"

"Promise me, that if I shake and fall unconscious you will not risk your life to save me, you will let me go, you will leave me behind and save yourself."

"I can't promise you that." He stated, and he meant it, it was not a fleeting thought that he wouldn't leave her to die, Will knew that he _couldn't_ leave her to die.

"Robin and Little John would risk their lives for a rabbit if they needed to, Much would do what Robin told him to do, Djaq would try to heal me, Allan would leave me if I had a splinter and I asked him to you know this. You are the only one with sense Will, they will listen to you if you tell them my wishes, they wouldn't believe anyone else. You have to promise me that if lives are in danger then you will leave me."

"You're life would be in danger!" He grasped her shoulders, wanting her to understand what he was asking her to do.

"My life is always in danger. All I am asking is that if there is no chance of survival because of me then you have to leave me there. If you leave me then I am dead, if you waste time helping me and we are caught then I am dead anyways. And so are you. Please."

Will knew that if he was in the same position he would make the same request, and knew that everyone else would make the same as well, and they had done it with Roy but this was different.

It was Jessie.

Will wasn't sure if he could ever just leave her. He had done it once when she had vomited in the forest and he still felt like a complete arse for doing it. Just thinking about the possibility of her dying- it hurt, not only his mind and stomach but his heart. She was his friend, easily becoming his best friend in the camp and the thought of her leaving his world in anyway way was

making him woozy.

However, the way she was staring at him, the way her eyes never wavered from his, and the way she looked at him. Good lord, she was looking at him with such purity and intensity that he knew that she couldn't handle it if he died either.

So he removed his hands from her shoulders and did his best to sound honest.

"I promise." The words had left his mouth and that was enough for Jessie, but Will knew it was a promise he wasn't going to be able to keep.


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie enjoyed walking the town, she especially liked it when Will was the one to accompany her. Allan made too many jokes and teased her non-stop, Much always seemed too nervous to be recognized or paranoid that she was going to start to shake again, Robin rarely patrolled and the other two didn't really know where to go. Will was from Locksley and he knew the surrounding areas well and was a somewhat familiar face that no one either questioned why he was there or gave information willingly.

Will and her spoke during their patrols and it was nice, it almost felt normal walking the streets with him, giving money and speaking with people as if they weren't outlaws looking for information.

Jessie was stuck in a conversation with the baker's wife, she was a beautiful spirit but a very chatty one at that.

"And no one can afford our bread, but I promise you it is the best bread anyone has ever tasted."

Once she paused for a breath Jessie saw her opportunity to speak. "I do not doubt you, but as I mentioned before, the money I gave you is for _you_. I don't wish to take away whatever else you can sell, you don't need to make bread for me."

Will was not there to save her, he was a house over speaking to someone about his boots which had developed a rather large hole in the toe and he was seeing about getting a new pair made for cheap.

"Nonsense, my mother always told me that nothing in this world is free."

"The money is free." Jessie urged hoping to escape the long wait that the woman insisted on her enduring while her husband cooked her some bread.

"I am not letting you leave here without something for your kindness."

"My kindness does not expect anything in return. I promise your health and well being is payment enough." The woman's husband stood at the doorway both confused about whether or not he should start making bread for the girl or not. He hadn't moved from his spot leaning on the doorframe since she arrived which was almost ten minutes ago.

"Now you will sit and tell me all about your travels."

She raised an eyebrow. "My travels?"

"Well you're not from here are you? My mother was from-" Jessie didn't want to b rude but standing out in the open speaking to the woman when she should have been moving on, giving money to other families was starting to gnaw at her.

Will looked over at her and gave her an amused smirk as they locked eyes and the woman rambled on about how her father once made her put her hand inside a fish for a day as punishment.

She wasn't sure how to conversation had taken that turn.

Jessie glared at Will as he returned his attention back to the cobbler her gaze moved to the agh behind the baker's wife. Two figures in black caught her eye, they were coming her way and seemed to have noticed her because one of them got the others attention and gestured in her direction.

"—And I'll tell you, there is nothing that gets out the smell of fish-"

"I'm sorry I must go." Jessie said rudely taking off down the street.

Offended the woman huffed and turned on her heel."Well then."

Jessie kept her pace natural but quick. Unfortunately Nettlestone was not busy, no where was busy with people running about and it meant that her desire to disappear into the crowds was not going to work.

Daring a glance behind her she saw that the guards were indeed following her, their pace picking up to catch up to her.

She tried to keep going, but she wasn't sure where exactly it was that she was going, having Will made it easy for her not to pay attention to her surroundings, he always knew where they were and which direction to go.

The houses were not build in pattern, they were scattered oddly creating many different paths that may have been dead ends to other homes, she weaved through them as best as she could but it made for her pace to slow as she tried to think of where to go next.

"You there!" She kept walking hoping that they would give up if they thought she couldn't hear them. "I'm talking to you." The voice was dangerously close and she stopped in her tracks, any normal person would have stopped and she needed them to believe that she was nothing more than a civilian walking around.

"Are you speaking to me?" She asked. They were only a few feet from her when she turned to look at them.

"Yes." one said as they drew closer. She had stopped at a fork in her path, she stood in front of someones home that she assumed they had been evicted from as there didn't seem to be any belongings in the front.

"Sorry I thought you were calling to someone else." She tried lamely.

The guards looked around at the extreme lack of personnel that they could have been calling to but dismissed it anyways.

"What's your name?" One asked.

"Have I done something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know."

Trying to look like a frightened young girl she dipped her head as if she was embarrassed. "I apologize for not answering you, my name is Wendy."

"Wendy. . ."

"Daughter of Isaac." She tried hoping it was a common enough name.

But the guards didn't seem interested in her answer they stalked closer and she did her best not to reach for the sword that she _knew_ was not there. Robin had been adamant that she leave the sword and her other weapons at camp, it would draw more attention to her for the people to see a woman walking with a sword on her hip. She made a promise to herself to tell Robin how idiotic he was if she got the chance.

"Never seen you here before." It was then that she noticed the tone of voice, he was not questioning her to accuse her of anything, he was being flirtatious. She didn't know whether that made

her more or less worried.

"I've lived here my entire life." She tried backing up until her back his the wall of the house.

"We would have remembered you." The other guard said. "A pretty face like that doesn't go unnoticed."

"You are most kind, but I must-" A hand shot out to rest against the wall beside her head, blocking her from walking away from them.

"What's your hurry huh?" She swallowed hard at the realization of the situation.

"My father will be wondering where I am." She tried.

The Guards gloved hand reached forward to brush her neck. "Let him wonder."

"My husband." She swallowed again. "He will be looking for me."

The guard chuckled. "Husband? An experienced woman you are then. Let's hope he has blue eyes and blond hair, or else he might wonder where his child came from." Her body stiffened as both of them laughed and his hand that had been stroking the skin of her neck, clamped down holding her there. "Though my friend has brown hair and brown eyes. We'll make a bet, come see

you in a few months, see who the child looks like."

Jessie turned and pushed him away from her about to take off into a run when the other guard took hold of her pinning her against the wall sword to her throat.

"Oh, now that wasn't very smart." He teased her.

"Do not touch me." She hissed at him crying out as the sharp metal bit into the skin of her neck.

The blond grasped her hips, fingers digging into her flesh painfully as he growled into her ear. "Your husband will thank me for the things I am about to teach you."

She tried to kick him away but a fist to her stomach had her doubled over in pain, the sword had been removed from her neck as she grasped her stomach.

She was thrown to the ground, dirt flying into the dry air as she was then wrestled to the ground, kicking and calling out. "Will! Will!"

"Get her into the house, it's abandoned." The brunette told the other one as he tried to pin her arms down. His weight was on her, crushing her as she tried to wiggle free from him.

"Hold her down!" He told his companion, he obliged and moved to grasp her arms holding them above her head.

"Will!" She called out over and over as she struggled against them.

"Your husband can't hear you." The blond on top of her snapped as he groped her body tearing at the simple clothing she was wearing.

"Get off of me! WILL!"

The men laughed at her as she remained helpless on the ground, the blond's hands had torn the bottom of her shirt and he was not trying to unlace her pants. Jessie screamed again hoping to get the attention of anyone who might be around.

"Hey get back in your home!" The blond yelled over his shoulder. A couple had rushed out to see what all the commotion was about, their eyes were wide with fear but the fear of the consequences that loomed over their head if they interfered outweighed their conscience and they slowly slipped back into their home. The husband almost had to drag his wife back in, her

crying form begging him to do something.

Jessie could not blame them, what were they to do? Pull the guards off of her? They wouldn't hesitate to beat them and raise their taxes for trying to stop them. Were they to threaten them? The guards would have them killed without a second thought.

"Will!" She cried again as she wriggled and squirmed under their hold making it almost impossible for them to move her to the second location. The guard sitting on top of her reached his hand out, placing it on her neck to silence her screams.

She coughed and choked on the pressure he created, closing her throat and cutting off her cries.

Then in a moment it was all over. Will's ax swung hard through the air knocking into the helmet of the guard sitting on her and he toppled over beside her no longer conscious. The guard holding her arms panicked and let go of her and stood up, one look at the fury in Will's eyes and he took off down the road, running as if the devil was after him, leaving his companion to suffer at the hands of the man who came to save the girl.

Jessie stood, she hacked and coughed as she sucked in air. She stood just in time to stop Will from running after the guard, she grabbed his arm as he made to run past her.

"Will don't." Her voice was raspy and raw. "You'll end up fighting more guards, he's gone."

Will looked at her his eyes mad with rage, but as soon as his gaze landed on her face and he saw the fear that was in her eyes he calmed.

He looked at the guard laying on the ground, he wanted nothing more than to plunge his ax into the mans chest, over and over again until there was nothing left of him.

He took her hand and turned her, pressing his over hand on the small of her back he rushed her far away from where they had been standing, he walked her quickly down the streets and behind a larger home that was too abandoned.

When they were far enough away and out of the watchful eye of the townspeople, Will pulled her to him, studying her face and looking for any injuries, when he saw none he engulfed her in his arms, holding her tightly to him.

"Are you okay?" His face was in her neck, buried into her hair.

A wave of fear came over her as she realized what had just happened, what those men and intended to do to her. She shook in his arms and held him back, the adrenaline of the situation had worn off and left nothing but terror for her to feel.

Pulling back from her Will took her face in his hands. "What were you doing out there alone? Why did you go off alone?" His tone was gentle, his words none accusatory.

"I-" She swallowed hard trying to calm her breathing. "I saw them looking at me, I thought maybe they knew I was an outlaw. I didn't want them to come talk to me. . . I didn't realize that they wanted. . . I don't know . . . I thought they would recognize you. . . I tried get far enough away from them but. . ."

Will pulled her back to him, holding her close as she tried to calm herself. It was the first time he had seen her truly scared and it hurt him in a way he couldn't explain. The idea of those men taking advantage of her, and the image of them holding her down they way they had been when he finally arrived burned his heart in the most painful way possible.

"You're safe now." He promised her. In hind sight she did the right thing trying to get far away from the guards, it was fair of her to assume that they only wanted to speak with her, to question her and find out if she was an outlaw. Her mistake was going off into an area with not many people around and taking off without him knowing where she was going.

Will buried his anger within him and held her close, focusing on the fact that she was alright and she was in his arms, safe.

After a few moments he led her to the camp, still holding her close even after she stopped shaking and her breathing became even.

Jessie smiled at the gang when they arrived and quickly took off to sit with Djaq, chatting away about something Djaq was mixing together. Something she thought might be that Jessie had in her pocket to stop her from shaking when they first found her. He watched her. She seemed alright, smiling as if nothing had happened, but Will couldn't control himself, his rage was back and he needed to be alone, he needed to distract himself from going back to Nettlestone and killing every guard he could find.

Will wandered deeper into the forest before finding a strong oak tree and began to hack away at it with his ax. He grunted as he brought his ax down hard on the tree again and again.

"Will are you alright?"

He whirled around nearly taking off Allan's head in the process. Will was heaving his breaths and was sweating from the exertion of driving his ax into the thick trunk of the tree.

"Jazus." Allan said his arms up to pose no threat to his friend. "What's wrong with you?" Will let his weapon drop to the floor of the forest and he tried to catch his breath. "Will?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing? I'm not being funny but no one just attacks a tree like that because of nothing. What happened in Nettlestone?" Allan had seen the look in Will's eyes when he and Jessie returned from their rounds in town, he had seen the way he watched Jessie walk away from him and begin speaking with Djaq and he had seen the look he had as he stalked back into the forest. He was worried something was wrong.

Will shook his head again. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't handle this." Will tried to explain. "All I want to do is go back there and kill all of them and I can't do that."

"Will. You're not making sense." Allan tried, he walked forwards daring to place a hand on his friends shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

Will pulled away from him running a hand through his hair. "They tried. . ." He paused, wondering if it was right of him to tell Allan what had happened, if it was appropriate for him to tell

him. "The guards." He looked up at Allan. "They tried to rape her."

Allan stood confused and shocked for a moment before his words finally sunk in. "Who?"

"The guards!" Will snapped at him.

"No I mean, who did they try to. . .' He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"Jessie."

A flash of worry and anger went through Allan. "What?! We have to tell Robin-"

"No!" Will jumped forwards keeping Allan from rushing back to the camp. "You can't tell Robin."

"What do mean we can't tell Robin, we have to tell him those guards-"

"We don't even know who they were, they had their helmets on."

"You're sure it happened? I mean Jessie doesn't look-"

"I know." Will said. "I stopped it from happening but they had her on the ground Allan, they. . ." He shook his head getting the memory out of it before he went off into a rage again. "Listen we can't tell Robin, he will never let her leave the camp again."

"And for good reason!"

"Allan, it's not our situation to tell. Jessie will have to tell him, we can't tell Robin this if she is just going to deny it. She knows that if anyone knew we wouldn't let her out of our sights."

Allan was confused about what to do. Jessie was a beautiful girl, people were going to take notice of it, but they never thought of it being a problem for her or anyone else.

"Will we have to tell Robin, what if next time you're not there to help her? And why didn't she fight them off?"

"Robin makes her leave her weapons, and besides attacking the guards would either prove she was an outlaw or get her arrested or killed."

Allan's eyes widened. "So. . .So she just let them take advantage of her?"

Will sighed in frustration. "No! Allan she was unarmed and trying to make it seem as though she was nothing but a commoner walking the streets. And she thought they only wanted to speak with her. It was probably too late to do anything once she realized what they wanted, she probably tried to talk her way out of it."

Allan rolled his eyes. "And a whole lot of good that did."

"Allan!" Will snapped regaining his attention. "We need to figure this out without Robin."

"Well what do you want her to do? Become ugly? She can't wear her mask just walking around that will cause more problems." A silence stretched between them as the tension in the air died.

"We have to tell Robin. Everyone needs to know what happened so we can _all_ prevent it."

Will didn't know how to feel, he had spoken to her on their way back to camp and she expressed that she didn't want anyone to know. He knew why, but Allan was right, being killed or captured was no longer the only problems that they had, Jessie and Djaq being here meant that there were other things they needed to worry about.

Will agreed, picking up his ax he followed Allan out of the forest and back to the camp.

The scene before them needed no explanation, Jessie was sitting on a stump everyone else was crouched down close to her listening to her intently. Djaq's hand was on her shoulder comfortingly, and Robin held her hand in a friendly manner.

Their eyes simultaneously looked up at the two men as they entered the camp, Jessie smiled weakly.

Robin stood glancing at Jessie before he returned them to Will and Allan.

"We need to talk about this."

"It wouldn't have happened if I had been armed." Jessie said for the third time since they began speaking, their calm and comforting conversation had turned to one of frustration and annoyance as everyone argued.

"She is right." Djaq had been supporting Jessie's argument that the only solution they needed was for her to be armed.

"You are one of the only people that can walk around town without being recognized quickly. You cannot be seen with weapons."

"She shouldn't be out there at all, if they make the connection that she is with us-"

"Which won't happen if she is unarmed."

"You not keeping me cooped up here, let me have a knife."

"The entire point of you walking the towns is to not be recognized."

"And no one has made any connection to me and the gang."

It had been going back and forth for almost twenty minutes. Jessie wanted to be armed but if she as armed there was a better chance of the guards making the association that she was an outlaw or arresting her. If she wasn't armed she was at risk of being assaulted, so she it made sense for her not to go out at all. However, she was one of the only people that would not be recognized easily so it was a better choice to have her go into the towns. And she refused to sit there and not go into town.

"So long as no one knows anything about me they will not be able to connect me to the gang."

"They will if you're armed!"

"You don't know that!"

"Listen!" Allan yelled gathering everyones attention. "This happened, it can happen again but not if Jessie is always with someone. This happened because she took off."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No you need someone to have your back." He snapped at her. "What happened today could have been a lot worse Jessie. If I had it my way you would never leave this forest again. You officially must have someone with you at all times if you are in the villages, unarmed."

Jessie didn't have an reason to argue with him other than she wanted to, what he said was honest and truthful. He was also proposing a solution that wasn't completely ridiculous, so she sighed

and agreed slumping in her seat.

The conversation seemed to end there as everyone began to run about their duties without another word. Allan walked over to where Jessie was sitting and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"And you need to talk to Will."

Jessie's eyes travelled to where Will was sitting across from her, he had begun sharpening his ax blade that had become dull from his row with the tree.

She stood walking over to where he was seated and stopped in front of him. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and stood up following her just outside the camp. "I don't think I properly thanked you for saving me today."

Will raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't need to thank me for that."

She laughed bitterly. "I know. But I didn't know a better way to bring it up."

Will's eyes narrowed at her. "I don't think we should relive what happened." Jessie seemed to be okay with the events that had happened today and he didn't want to ruin it by talking about it again.

"I don't either, I just want to make sure that you're alright."

"That I'm alright?"

"Yes." She ran a hand through her hair trying to avoid fill her pause with movement. "I understand that what happened happened to _me,_ but you seemed more upset about it then I was."

It was true. "And why is that? Why are you not more upset about it?"

"Because like Allan said, it could have been worse." Seeing the frown on his face she continued. "I am not an idiot Will, I know what happens when no one else is looking. I know what can happen and I was somewhat stupid to go off on my own and I was scared— but, I got away." She shrugged. "I guess I just think that if I dwell on it and worry about it then I am somehow letting them win. I am letting them accomplish what they set out to do, frighten me and dominate me. I refuse to be afraid of them."

"Jessie." Will raised a hand to place it on her shoulder. "You could have-"

"But I wasn't. Look at me I am fine. You were there."

"What if I wasn't?"

"You can't think like that. Please don't torture yourself like this." She reached out and took his hand in her own, willing him to listen to the words she was saying.

"Those guards, they knew what they were doing." His mind wandered off to a darker place.

Jessie understood. "It happens Will. Women and men are taken advantage of, it happens. It didn't happen to me today but it has happened to other women. I don't agree with it and we will do everything we can to make sure it doesn't. But It will always happen and the only thing we can do is try to prevent it." She took face in her hands urging him to look at her. "Things like this happen, but all you can do is move forwards, please do not torment yourself by wondering what might have happened. I am safe and I am sure I am more safe than any other woman in this world with you lot looking after me. Okay?"

He nodded and she pulled him into a hug that both surprised him and relaxed him at the same time.

Will held her tightly around her middle, chin resting on her shoulder as he breathed in her clean scent. He truly did care for her and it had become more evident than ever today.

They held each other for long moments just content to be safe in each others arms.

They didn't notice that Allan had wondered if they were alright had had walked into the forest in search of them. He remained hidden behind the trees as he watched the two embrace. He watched until after a long moment they released each other smiling at one another, Jessie told him that she was going to go look for some berries for Much's dinner tonight. He watched as Will watched her leave the smile still plastered on his face.

Allan knew that look. "Oh Lord help him."


End file.
